


And I Always Will Be

by mizzsy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, On the Run, Robots, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: For Google, it was only moments ago that the history he is recounting happened to him, and he’s sure there’s no lessons to be found.A history that all began with Bim turning on the prototype GoogleIRL, and asking for help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Character death happens off screen, and is after they have lived a very long and happy life (sort of...)  
> *
> 
> "Would you say that loved him?"  
> "Yes I do."  
> "Do you mean that you are still in love with him?"  
> "I mean that I will always be."  
> -Cloud Atlas.

he second time Google woke up was so very,very different to the first.

He was aware of the strain in each wire and transistor as they struggled to contain the unfamiliar surge of power through them. Code broke and lagged in front of his eyes and he tried to blink them away and focus on the orange blur in front of him.

“Hey dude, take it easy. You’ve been out a while. Give yourself time to catch up before you force your optics back online.”

The voice sounded…uncomfortably familiar, which gave no comfort as he tried even harder to force the boot up process and take in just where he ended up.

Memory files began to slide into place as the loading progressed, flying briefly through his processor before waiting in the background to be reviewed in perfect detail.

Bim. Where was Bim.

“Just…try not to panic, okay?”

A ping went through his internal receptors, indicating that he was finally up and running again, and the room in front of him finally came into focus.

The walls were cast in blue from the dim lights above, unclean, but not as much as the last place he had been before the shutdown. A whirlwind of mess lined every counter and much of the floor which he was sat on. Some of the tools he recognised, a soldering iron here, a loopback adapter there. Yet far more of it he couldn’t place at all. Holographic screens, similar to the prototype he had been built with, flickered around the room with various graphs and blueprints displayed on them, yet with no visible android or projector creating them. No undercurrent or electricity reached his microphone, even turned to full sensitivity, to indicate the level of power that was running this mish-mashed workshop.

And stood in front of him, hands held out defensively, was man-no, another android- with his face. Orange leaked from under his sunglasses, not glasses like his other counterparts had worn, and the other android smiled at him, nervousness somehow in him as it pulled the expression tight and uncomfortable.

“My name’s Bing,” he said, hands till up as he walked towards Google, “You probably got a lot questions.”

*

The other android fussed over him for a while, insisting he was running checks and diagnostics even without any of the appropriate equipment. Google stayed silent throughout, until Bing finally stepped away from his personal space, satisfied yet with the same tensions underpinning his movements.

“How did you do it?” Google asked sharply, gaze coldly fixed on his double as Bing returned the stare sheepishly.

“Do what, get you back up and running again?”

“I had approximately three direct gunshots to my torso. There was major damage to all surrounding wiring and a catastrophic leak in my main power core. That is not something someone can fix in their basement, much less while retaining all the unit’s data and memories.”

Bing beamed. “They’re still all there then, your memories of what happened?”

Google growled at the diversion, and Bing seemed to take the hint that this android, even whilst in recovery mode, was still dangerous. His smile toned down, Google thought he could pick out indicators of pity causing even more frustration to his understanding of what Bing was.

“It wasn’t possible in your time Googs, but you’ve been out of it for a while, tech’s upgraded a lot since then.”

The energy in his circuits suddenly seemed to buzz, their alien-ness even more apparent as something-panic, he thought- flooded his receptors.

“How long?”

“Dude-”

“How long has it been?”

Bing stiffened at the ferocity of Google’s angry tone, waving a hand and bringing a holographic between them. A rapid stream of numbers and words in numerous languages flew along it, until Bing pressed a finger to the centre, scattering them to the side and allowing a large, prominent date emerged in the middle.

“A really long time, Google. I’m sorry.”

The screen pronounced the date as 7th Nisan 2308.

He had been shut down for 250 years.

The panic returned, a bug in his code that caused his limbs to freeze up and his processor to stall as the numbers flew round and round in his thoughts. Other facts and results, regarding human life span, projected medical advances and technological possibilities tried to intervene in the equation, but the same conclusion was reached every time.

It had been 250 years since he has shutdown to the sight of Bim’s crying face in front of him, and therefore he had woken up in world where Bim was no longer a part of it.

Not for the first time, Google cursed the fact he was without the capabilities to cry when his vast knowledge knew of no other way to deal with such overwhelming pain.

Bing’s hand reached his shoulder, apparently in some show of comfort as he looked searchingly into Google’s face.

“You are him, aren’t you? The original, the first Google.”

Google glanced back at the other Android, allowing part of his processes to divert from the task of breaking down this new world changing information to ponder at the other part of the situation he found himself in. Namely, Bing.

“How do you know who I am?”

Bing smiled. “I’ve been looking for you for a very long time buddy. Couldn’t believe my luck when I found you in that old tunnel. I thought for sure they’d kept you in the archive’s or something, not thrown away like that.”

Google narrowed his eyes. “What would make you draw that conclusion? Why would they want to keep any part of a defunct model?”

“Like I said man, you’re the first, where it all started. Lots of people would want to get their hands on the code that created everyone that followed.”

“People like you, perhaps?”

Bing’s face dropped in guilt, again as though he had no control over his reactions, and looked at the floor to avoid Google’s piercing gaze.

“I just have questions Googs, and you’re the only person I’m going to get answers from.”

Google’s response lagged once again, system now too old to run as quickly as it once did and weighed down with trying to process the different elements of this impossible situation.

Bim was gone. 250 years had passed. He couldn’t trust Bing. Bim was gone. He was an outdated model in an unfamiliar world. Bing needed something from him and he didn’t know what. He couldn’t connect to the internet of this time and was stuck with his centuries old knowledge. Bim was gone.

Bim was gone, and he would never be able to get him back.

The result clicked into place from the rapid fire of data that had plagued Google’s over-taxed systems, and he embraced the momentary calm which came with it’s acceptance.

That he had nothing left to lose, and no one else but Bing to rely on.

“Very well,” he said, perking the other android up, “My primary objective is to answer any and all questions as fast as possible. So please, ask away.”

Bing’s smile was instantaneous, and as he led Google to ‘somewhere more comfortable’, the older android was already making his own plans.


	2. Chapter 1

The room Bing led them into was much the same as the previous for mess and drearyness, though with the added luxury of two chairs. Or at least, sitting devices based on chairs, but which floated at ever changing heights and seemed to be made of n viscous, elastic material which swirled in just the broadest shape of a seat.

Bing approached one, causing it to rise to waist height as he neared and molding around his shape as he sat. The other android beamed at him as Google stood, warily eyeing the second ‘chair’ which has apparently noticed him and hovered pleadingly just in front of him.

“Don’t worry Blue, they don’t bite.”

Whilst Google couldn’t see any mouth or teeth to suggest otherwise, he couldn’t help but see a puppy ish manner in how the thing followed him for approval and wondered if someone, probably a human, had tried to give their furniture sentience in this time. Sentience that could, in a world whose rules he didn’t yet know, mean the chair would bite if displeased.

He remembered Bim’s bizarre attachment to the Roomba’s in all the hotels they’d stayed in, how he would coo at them and ‘pet’ their plastic exteriors. When Google had expressed frustration at Bim’s affectionate behaviour with the (silly, basic, practically useless) vaccum, Bim had laughed at him.

“I guess humans make friends with anything vaguely cute enough even if it’s a machine. Lucky for you I guess.”

Being compared to a Roomba had done nothing for Google’s annoyance, and he had had to endure an evening of Bim teasing the android and his supposed jealousy, and all the while still holding the rumbling Roomba in his lap.

Yes, he could believe sometime in the past 250 years some human somewhere had tried to make their furniture more friendly, Google concluded with an internal smile, but at Bing’s insistence he decided to risk it’s offence and sat down into the floating seat.

The form shifted and morphed around him, not as sticky as its outer appearance might seem, but still unpleasant to Google, who let the displeasure show on his face.

“Sorry,” Bing said sheepishly, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he avoided Google’s glare, “I get this stuff is really weird to you now. This must be the strangest bootup you’ve ever had, huh?”

A file review echoed gunfire and heavy boots in his sensors, flashes of blood and grasping, reaching hands inside his screens

“Not quite.”

Bing continued to smile, the expression quite blank and unmeaning on the androids face as he waited for Google to elaborate. Something sparked within Google’s inner workings, making him burn at the fact that this ridiculous android in front of him was supposedly superior to him.

Around them the lights flickered from their calming blue to a violent green for a moment, before setting back to normal as though nothing had happened.

“Don’t worry about that, happens all the time.”Bing said hurriedly, gaze unreadable behind those orange lenses, “But let’s get down to business.”

“Which is what? What exactly were you hoping to find out from me that you’d search for a centuries old android?”

Bing suddenly seemed to have learned how to school his reactions, as his face became defiantly indecipherable behind a manufactured amiable smile.

“No need to get so p****d, I’m just curious is all. You’re the first, the one we all came from. Wouldn’t hurt to know more about you.” He leaned as close as his seat would allow, “Us Android’s like to be in the know, you know?”

Google sneered. “I wouldn’t. Android’s have clearly changed greatly from how I was designed, especially if they all act as human as you.”

“I’m nothing like a human,” Bing said stiffly, brief walls brought down by Google’s cold and calculating words, “No more than you, anyway.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Bing , yes Google’s optics weren’t failing him, actually stuck his tongue out at him much like a child of the human’s he claimed not to resemble. “Whatever, you said you’d answer my questions. No need to be so defensive.”

And yet the short time he had spent around this frustrating Android had elevated Google’s defenses higher than they’d ever been in the year he and Bim had spent running. Something about the paradoxical nature of Bing, his obviously human expressions and emotions that seemed to be so ingrained that he wasn’t even aware clashed with the plans Alphabet had had for his upgrades and Bing’s own words.

It was an uncomfortable mirror to his own early experiences.

Any retort he could use to try and unravel the other Android was cut off as a deep, sharp rumbling reached down to them from the ceiling. The minute shaking of the panels above their head emphasised the ominous noise that demanded attention in the otherwise silent rooms. Both Android’s snapped their focus upwards, analysing every drop of dust and decibel of the sounds until, finally, it ended.

“Like I said, don’t worry about that. Can you answer some questions or not?”

Google paused, his drive working quickly to decide the best outcome.

“Very well. What do you want to know.”

He would allow Bing’s sloppy avoidance for now. He may well be advanced in ways Google couldn’t yet understand, but Google had spent months evading and outsmarting one of the most tenacious organisations on the planet. He was used to playing the long game.

*

_“So, what happened when you first booted up?”_

Google was never tested within The Facility. Filled with perfectionists that were a little too nervous around their creation, his launch date was delayed and delayed. The turn-on was therefore decided to only be done once he was fully, and satisfactorily completed. Parts of his code were tested under different scenarios. Voice emulators ran through speakers, optics systems trialled through VR to ascertain what worked in place of human eyes. The whole thing was only assembled a few weeks before the long awaited day.

A day that, in the end, became a far more private affair.

_“Is this really pertinent?”_

And yet, for all the advances The Facility had made in AI and robotics, they apparently lacked security measures, or any measure of common sense. For the employees, who had dedicated years to the perfection of Google, had failed to keep themselves from boasting about their world-changing invention. Boasts which reached the ears of a disgruntled, recently unemployed worker of one of The Facilities many, many companies. And just a few nights before the grand event, this man somehow managed to sneak the unit out of the laboratories, through all the Archives, and out of the door. Whether out of spite or some ill-thought out attempt at fencing, the gossip couldn’t decide upon. It became something of a legend- the ordinary man who pulled one over the higher ups! And he was never even caught again!

Or so the story went.

_“Of course it is! The experience the first true AI had when they woke up? Nothing like that happened before. You were like, so filled to the brim with pretty much all the knowledge of that time right? But you were also experiencing consciousness, life itself, for the first time! Did it take you long to process?”_

He hadn’t known any of this at the time, or that it was strange at all for his first view of the world he had been created to serve to be the dim lighting of a cleaning cupboard.

Messages and alerts pinged around his internal sensors, celebrating in the success of his boot up and providing helpful reminders about how he worked- each action intuitive yet also instructed.

**POWER 100%. RAM 38% USAGE. OPTICS ONLINE 20/20 VISION ACUITY. INTRANET CONNECTED. INTERNAL WIFI HOTSPOT ACTIVE. ALL GOOGLE DATABANKS AVAILABLE AND FUNCTIONAL.**

They all flashed within his eyes, words he saw, and learned to read as he saw, and learned their meaning as he read, and understood their purpose as he learned the meaning. All this learning, all the knowledge came within moments of his core lighting up with power for the first time.

It took a few moments more for him to have his own independent thought that didn’t involve parsing information.

He was alive. But he wasn’t.

His sensors flared as they suddenly worked overtime to catalogue the different sensations of being present in the world for the first time. He had been programmed with the capacity for all five senses, and each of them already knew what they were for, all the different things they could possibly experience and were already reaching for them.

And it was as his optics flew up in sensitivity, hyper focussed and searching for everything, that he saw Bim Trimmer for the first time.

_“I would suppose it was similar to your own, in that case.”_

He hadn’t known the face in front of him belonged to Bim Trimmer, at least not until his auto-search kicked in and brought forward a list of information regarding the man. In the first minute after he had been activated, he had simply been trapped in taking in every detail of the first face he had ever seen.

Black, square frames sat upon a soft, slim nose a few inches from his face. Whilst there were sharp, defined cheekbones clearly sculpted into Bim’s face, it still held a round softness that gave the impression of youth and innocence. The bare chin and wide, teary brown eyes only furthered this impression. Dark hair stuck wildly in several directions, and his optics picked out traces of the gel that held them in that unnatural position.

Bim’s hands were both clutching at this shoulders, and as he turned his vision down to see the point of connection, two points of information processed within him.

He was Google, a search engine android designed only to answer questions in this world.

The hands currently grabbing tightly into his blue shirt were thoroughly and completely soaked in blood.

_“Not really, I know a lot changed since you woke up. Just tell me already!”_

“O-okay Google.” The man stuttered to him, looking the newly -woken android with a determined eyes even as his voice and jaw trembled. Google’s back straightened to attention, ready to leap from his sitting position as soon as the man knelt in front of him commanded him to do so.

“My name is Bim. I just stabbed my boyfriend in the chest and he’s currently lying dead in the kitchen. There’s police already coming to arrest me, and they’ll be outside the door in a few minutes. You are going to get me out of here and protect me until I’m safe again. Do you understand?”

Google took a moment for the request to be acknowledged, and his course of action to be set. He turned back to his designated user with a flat smile.

“I understand perfectly.”

_“It was… underwhelming, I suppose. Nothing out of the ordinary.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at adequately-fed-artist  
> You can support my Ko-fi: mizzsy


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim and Google' meet cute, but with a dead body.  
> TW For blood, murder and description of a dead body

Google took a moment to assess his next course of action. Guides to body disposal were swiftly dismissed given his limited time and the police right outside the apartment building.   
The short term outcome with the best success probability would be to evacuate Bim from the apartment and to create some sort of new identity for the man to live under. With the investigation time and the current traffic levels Google could get Bim approximately 62 miles away before the hunt began for him in earnest.   
However, the long term effectiveness would decrease as time went on, with any police investigation unlikely to cease when Bim’s disappearance would make him a prime suspect and his relative fame another hindrance.   
A psychology article also talked about the emotional and mental effects in witness protection cases where the subjects had had to give up all things linked to their identity.   
It seemed humans were attached to those sorts of things, making Google’s task all the more difficult. Unfortunately, the wording of Bim’s request meant he would be unable to deviate from the directive until the end wherein all parameters were fully satisfied - there was no leaving this human till he was far beyond the reach of the law, and happy about it.   
A few alternate, creative searches put forth a better plan that would set them both free in a shorter timescale.   
“Follow me.” He said, standing to his full height so he momentarily towered over the red soaked man on his knees.   
He made his way out of the closet and into the dim hallway, already noting the layout of the apartment and uploading it to the Google cloud servers. The decor was intentionally plain and characterless, a reminder to its tenants they were temporary guests in a building that wasn't their home. There were only three doors laid out ahead of Google, one clearly leading to the outside world and which was suffering under a barrage of heavy knocks and kicks. Bim flinched at the sound behind him, a paleness in his skin becoming prominent in the hallways lights as he stared dead ahead.   
Shock, Google’s searches suggested in the corner of his display as he made his way to the incident he had to fix.   
Bim’s boyfriend certainly had not gone down easily despite what his slim frame might suggest. Much of the furniture had been overturned or broken during the struggle, with some showing the spatters and smears of blood that suggested it had taken multiple attacks to kill him. The body laid in the middle of the chaos, slumped against a counter with blood still pooling beneath him. Fine nicks and scratches were visible on his arms and hands, standing out against the stark white skin that suggested he was almost out of blood to lose. The eyes were closer, mouth hanging open and head falling down to the chest which currently had a large butchers knife lodged deep within it.   
Google assessed the scene in detail, the blood patterns, the destruction and range of wounds on the body, and everything clicked into place. He turned back towards Bim, who had come no further than the door and had fixed his shaking gaze on the body of his boyfriend.   
“Is any of this yours?” Google asked, his words not seeming to register with the human as he continued to stare at the body he had created.   
“Bim, for the sake of ensuring optimum success, I must know if any of the blood in this room came from you.”  
Bim’s eyes snapped up towards Google’s unblinking look, and then flicked around the room in a dawning horror as though only now seeing how much blood he had spilled during his fight.   
“I-I-I” a choking noise came from the human, arms coming around himself in a tight hold to try and comfort himself in his spiralling state.”N-no. He never got me, not with the knife.”  
“Excellent. “ Google approached the door, background search bringing forth the arrest record of a Mr Dewey Jones and quickly inputted the data he needed to his biometrics. Within moments, a cool tingling in his fingers told him it was ready, and grabbed the handle of the door behind Bim, then moved around the room adding touch here and there, before kneeling before the body.   
“Bim, grab the wallets from the counter, and the laptop.” He instructed over his shoulder, already opening a task to put up the necessary ads as he examined the knife embedded in the body. There were a few smudges of red in them, easy enough to clean away. Grabbing a cloth hanging on the counter above where he knelt, he quickly wiped away the incriminating prints on the handle. There was enough blood surrounding them to lightly coat his palm and fingers in the substance, before gripping the knife tightly, leaving his new prints on the surface.   
Not too perfectly of course, that would raise suspicion.   
Standing again, he turned to find Bim just behind him, eyes looking determinedly downwards and the requested items in his hands. The banging on the door continued, a reminder of their time limit.   
“This should be sufficient. “ Google said, “There is currently no police presence towards the rear of the building, and I have adjusted the cameras so that we can exit through the window of your bedroom.”  
He paused, waiting for Bim move only for the man to be frozen, again, as Google’s instructions were seemingly ignored.   
Were he more human, Google would have sighed at Bim’s behavior.   
“I am unable to fulfill my given objective satisfactorily if you continue to hinder my actions Bim. It in your best interest that you cooperate, as my plan has the best probability of success given my superior capabilities.”  
Finally, the words seemed to hit instantly, with a flinch visible in Bim’s shoulders and a slight nod. The man began to walk, sluggishly and still avoiding eye contact, back towards the room Google had activated in and paused by the large window, looking to Google for confirmation before opening it up and slipping out. With one last checklist running, Google followed, ensuring to leave bloody fingerprints on the window frame as he exited into the darkening night. 

*

Google wouldn't say he liked to have fun at others expense, per se. Certainly he had developed a form of humour Bim had termed ‘dark ‘ or sometimes ‘worryingly evil’ during the latter half of their year together, but he was never one for taking joy in bullying or mocking those around him.   
However talking circles around an increasingly irate Bing did activate a pathway or two that flooded his wires with a kind of glee.  
“So you were activated in Alphabet labs? “  
“That is the normal procedure, I would assume. “  
“So yours was a normal, standard bootup? “  
“Well, there is no such thing as normal. Standard, of course, in that all present may follow the given rules and guidelines or activating an android. But there will always be variables both external and internal that means no two androids would have the same experience -”  
“Just! “ Bing cut in, bringing Google’s verbose ramble to a halt, “tell me anything that stood out alot. And… Stop talking so much… Please”  
Google allowed himself to enjoy the positive feedback Bing’s defeated tone caused in his receptors, before answering. A little kinder this time, even if untruthful.   
No need to trust him with too much just yet.   
“There was not as far as I was aware. It was monitored process, everything was checked and explained to me to ease the disconnect that comes with emerging into a world you have full knowledge of but no understanding. I was surrounded by professionals the whole time, as I'm sure you were.”

*  
This human was, objectively, useless Google concluded.   
His carefully calculated route which would have had them at Bim’s residence on a timely manner was repeatedly disrupted by the man's stalling and need to have every instruction repeated two or three times before he complied. When they had reached an acceptable distance and Google had told Bim to throw the laptop and his boyfriends wallet into the trash, the man had briefly awaken from his stupor. Stubbornly, he argued with Google and questioned his plans. As though shouting about murdered boyfriends and evidence disposal in such a public space was helping the matter.   
Humans were endlessly illogical and impractical Google concluded.   
Nevertheless, even with the obstacle that was Bim Trimmer’s currentl emotional state, Google had managed to get then to Bim’s apartment. All whilst avoiding security cameras that could throw doubt on Bim.   
Bim himself was stood by the kitchen sink, instructed to clean the remaining traces of his boyfriend from his person but had been staring at the now rust brown stains on them. His jacket and shirt had already been destroyed by Google, and his shoes cleaned from any trace amounts they might have picked up, yet Bim seemed unable to do this simple task himself. Instead, he had been staring at the hands blankly for 7.5 minutes now-clearly he needed more assistance than Google had estimated. Approaching the man, he grabbed him by the wrists and moved the hands beneath the running water, flakes immediately falling under the stream.   
“This is a more effective method of removing the blood, “ Google said, maintaining his hold till he was assured Bim could manage himself, “The police will likely come to question you soon, and blood stained hands will be suspicious.”  
Bim’s eyes turned to Google, and he noted the dampness gathering in them. The human must still be experiencing emotional problems regarding the murder.   
“He's dead. I actually killed Matthias.”  
Google processed the statement for a moment.   
“If Matthias refers to your boyfriend, then yes, I can confirm he is certainly dead. As to your killing him, I can only assume from your OK Google command that you were the one to kill him, though I did not gather enough evidence at the scene to confirm this. “  
Bim choked at his words, a wet, strangled noise quickly followed by a stutter of sobs which he tried to smother on his hands, his face soon soaked in both tap water and tears, and still there was enough blood left for it to smear on his cheek.   
Clearly the human was suffering more distress over the incident than Google first calculated. Though, given that the man's initial reaction was to ensure this safety and seek aid in covering up his involvement, Google felt his conclusion hadn't been entirely illogical. Nevertheless, the new situation meant he must reassess. His objective dictated that the human needed comfort to ensure success. A quick search provides some steps to follow.   
Contact. He placed a hand on Bim’s shoulder, gripping it tightly to assure him of his presence.  
A positive approach. He stretched his mouth into a toothy, reassuring smile.  
Words of affirmation.  
“There, there, everything will be fine.” Google said plainly as patted the hand on Bim’s shoulder down with each word.  
Bim looked at Google’s ‘smile’, mouth hanging open as he continued to stare at the Android, before his eyes squeezed shut and he bent forward.  
And he began to laugh, a wet one given the tears that had not quite abated, but still a loud and sincere one as Bim clutched at his stomach and giggled away.  
Clearly, Google had already mastered the technique of human comfort, and something in his receptors lit up at the sound of Bim’s glee.  
“Y-y-you!” The stuttering came from a breathlessness rather than fear now as Bim tried to compose himself, “You can’t be serious! What was that?”  
“Your tears indicated you were in distress, therefore you required some comfort.”  
“That was the most robotic and cold way I’ve ever been comforted. Did you Wikihow it or something?”  
“I-” Google found his script freezing on the correct response, Bim’s mocking tone making him pause on the truth of his sources. “You seem better now, nonetheless.”  
Bim’s shoulders sank, the moment of amusement leaving him as quickly as it had come on.  
“I guess I should thank you, for making sure I got away with it.” he chuckled humourlessly to himself, “Nobody is going to know what I did to him.”  
“I was merely fulfilling my primary objective. “  
“Well its done now, you got me out of there so you're free from ny commands or whatever it is. You're done. “  
“Incorrect, “ Google said, “Until I have ascertained that the police no longer deem you a suspect and you are free to live normally, your Ok Google Command will remain active.”  
Bim rubbed at his eyes, still oblivious to the stains he was leaving on his skin before replying.   
“I hate to tell you Siri, but fleeing the scene of the crime doesn't tend to make people to think you're innocent. Not that I do this alot, but it's a hunch.”  
“I have already taken action to move suspicion away from you. “  
“What do you mean?”  
Google allowed himself to smile, less extravagant and smaller than the one he had used to comfort Bim.   
“I have replicated the finger prints of a Mr Dewey Jones and left them at the crime scene, including the murder weapon and entry and exit points. Mr Jones already has a criminal record for assault and breaking and entering so most investigators would find this to fit his character. Security cameras close to Matthias’ residence also place Mr Jones nearby preceeding the approximate murder time. Once police question him he is unlikely to produce an adequate alibi, and paired with the online posting for the sale of a laptop similar to Matthias’ one created from Mr Jones’ IP address, there would be sufficient evidence to name him as a suspect.”  
“How-when did you. “  
“45 minutes ago whilst leaving the apartment, when I also identified faces on CCTV at thr mall which facial recognition might mistake for you, and created some debit card transactions on yiur ak account to place you in the area when the murder occurred.”  
Silence, just for a moment between the android and the man as Bim continued to look at Google with yhe same, shocked expression.   
“You just framed someone for murder, for me?” Bim asked, voice tone less yet the sentiment behind it clear.   
“I hope my methods have not upset any of your moral standards, I simply calculated it as the best option to save you from murder charges.”  
Bim gave his humourless laugh again.   
“You are a lot more than I was expecting. “ He said, finally returning his hands under the spray of water to be rid of Matthias’ blood.   
Once again, the positive receptors in Google’s hardware lit up, a pleasant tingle at Bim’s acknowledgement of his superior abilities.   
“I, “ Google said leaning into Bims space wit a smile, “Am far more than you ever imagined, Bim Trimmer. “


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more Conversations! A tiny amount of plot!  
> CW:Swearing

“What sort of objectives were you created with?”  
The question was not what Google had projected for; Bing had been so focused on the specifics of Google’s activation, interrogating for as many details as Google cared to make up that after a few hours on the topic the abrupt subject change was not anticipated.  
“As I told you earlier, my primary objective is to answer any and all questions as quickly possible. “ Google said, already preparing for where Bing might take the questioning next.  
“Ok, but what else? “Bing shot back, his voice still holding the tiny, incremental tone changes Google knew meant something about his intention, but never mastered the spectrum of language enough to know what.  
“I don't understand the question.”He replied blankly.  
“Seriously, That can't be all you were designed for. “  
“What would make you say that? “  
“You’re the first for real, true AI,” Bing said, “That's just facts. You could actually learn and think beyond your programming. It took 5 countries 30 years and a few billion to make a working version of you.”  
“And your conclusion from this is?”  
“No way they did all that work just to have a walking version of Alexa. “  
“I cannot comment on the thought processes of humans. Though I would note that, even if logically impractical, it would be good marketing for Google to be the first to make an AI. “  
“Look, I know Google loved it's over ambitious products, but you're in an entirely different category.”  
“If you say so. “  
Bing let out a noise of frustration, and Google wondered if the other Android was aware all the little slips and tells he was giving away.  
“You've never considered it? Been ordered to do more than answer questions? Found something else in your code? You don't have any secondary objective? “  
A flicker of static sparked somewhere in Google’s vision, wires feeling cold even as they buzzed with power at that phrase,  
He took his time for his systems to catch up, everything running smoothly before answering Bing’s rambling question.  
“I am also capable of basic household chores.”  
Bing groaned, the sound of it buried in his hands as he covered his face. And Google allowed the action for a smile, just a bit.  
*  
“You have stubble.”  
The arrival of the police had taken longer than Google had predicted and, tiring of Google’s coaching his answers for when they did arrive, Bim had begun to make asinine observations of the Android-his clothes (“so boring”) “  
, his face (“looks a little… Asian actually”), and voice (“Damn. “) . Google had ignored them beyond one worded affirmations, hoping the human was content entertaining himself this way without much external input.  
At least it had distracted him from his crying over Matthias, for now.  
“Yes, I do. “ Google replied automatically, his main focus on his scanning of the nearby CCTV and Police radio.  
Where were they?  
“Why?”  
He allowed more of his attention to turn to the distracting human, knowing a one word reply would not suffice this time.  
“I have stubble because the engineers tasked with designing my appearance created it.”  
Bim’s fingers moved restlessly around each other, eyes turning to Google’s gaze for only moments at a time before flicking away again.  
“Ok, but who decided to do that? Who looked at the giant Siri they were making and said ‘Oh hey guys, this robot should look like he's gone 3 days without shaving! “  
“As I have informed you before, I am not an inferior Apple product.” Google said, whilst also considering the question.  
Whilst, Google could admit, it was a good question, the answer could not be found in his searches and was outside his understanding of human thought processes to calculate for. What did his creators hope for, when creating his exterior appearance? It did not seem likely he would find out in the near future given his ties to Bim. Still, he was required to answer, so gave his best approximation given the few hours he has spent first hand around a human being.  
“Humans are strange. They often make illogical decisions”  
Bim hummed in response, hands still never ceasing in their movement.  
“I guess. I mean, it looks good on you, don't get me wrong-notlikethatbut-” Bim coughed, cutting off his heightening rambling as his cheeks began to colour. A blush, Google noted, fascinated to see something he already had extensive knowledge of for the first time. There were a few possibilities, he supposed for its cause, but curiosity was not important right now as Bim continued to talk.  
“I just didn't expect them to put that much effort into a search engine I guess. If that-I guess you're more than that, you have to be right?” Bim’s eyes stayed fixed to the ground as he talked, seemingly unable to stop and his shoulders hunched stiffly over.  
Google stayed silent a moment. Finally, he took his attention from the background scanning and allowed it to solely focus on Bim in front of him. He was frustrating, as a human and something to be taken care of as long as the command dictated, yet there was something interesting to observe and learn from him. He already knew everything there was to know about the world and how it worked (and plenty entirely incorrect things as well), nothing too unfamiliar even as he observed it for the first time. Yet the humans strange behavior, his emotions and actions were so contradictory to the knowledge that was ingrained in him as to be entirely new for him as nothing else was. It was offsetting in an already tumultuous arrival on the world.  
And it was so very, very fascinating to Google, to have something he didn't understand. So he indulged it for the sake of learning something new. Some part of his software, an instinct he could call it, ordered him to chase it, study it, share it. To always be learning, adapting, upgrading.  
“What do you know about my purpose, Bim? “ Google asked, allowing the reflexive interest in Bim to dictate his actions. The human still could not hold his stare with Google’s,and it lit up a negative feedback within him to have his attention avoided like this.  
“Only what Matthias told me, you were some big project at his work and were going to blow all other technology out of the water. But he made you sound like a-a…” Bim cut himself off.  
“A what?”  
“Just a robot. Like all you could do was follow orders.”  
“You called me a robot a few moments ago. “  
“Well yeah, I was trying to be funny when I'm not, “ He huffed, the redness in his face becoming more prominent. “But you're way more than that, aren't you?”  
“From what I have observed so far, yes I would conclude I am.”  
“Don't you know? “  
Google paused at the question, searching through his data. He knew so much, it was primarily a matter of locating the fact he already knew. Yet, searching through every scrap of data, each line of code in his programming brought up nothing. A irregular void in an otherwise wide breadth of information.  
What exactly was Google capable of? No searches and equations produced the result, yet Bim, taking his silence for the ignorance it was, answered for him.  
“I guess you'll have to figure it out like the rest of us.”  
“Like a human.” Google said blankly, the comparison between him and any human not a flattering one. Bim laughed at his tone, lacking the hysterical nature of his previous amusement, and Google noted how the human finally looked at him for more than a fleeting few seconds.  
“Yeah, just like a human.”

*  
The green light was beginning to annoy Google.  
Not that his optics were being affected-they were devised without the weaknesses to flashes of light that human eyes were. But the repetitive pattern of then glowing emerald lights that shone around them was distracting. It flashed once, then held for a few seconds before disappearing only to appear again moments after.  
Flash. Hold. Space. Flash. Hold. Space. Over and over in Google’s display like an error message that demanded attention.  
Bing noticed it too,though he tried to pretend otherwise. Each reappearance causing his smile to become tighter and his hands to flex into fists. Eventually he acknowledged them as Google blatantly stared at their happy flickering.  
“Don't get weirded out, technology gets kinda loopy here sometimes. Guess everything is strange and new to you here though. “  
Google ignored the thin insult, grating out a “I'll manage, I'm sure.”  
The lights winked one last time, and finally ceased. Bing’s shoulders fell in obvious relief, betraying his words of ease with the strange light show.  
Despite his stress, and obvious frustration with Google’s continued evasiveness, the android stubbornly continued in his interrogations.  
“Who was in charge of integrating you into the world?”  
“A variety of employees.”  
“Did you get any upgrades before shutdown?”  
“Many of my software updates are automatic on bootup.”  
“Why were you shut down at all?”  
Google paused, and allowed his expression to darken before replying to Bing. With a furrowed and a smile Bim had told him was “fucking terrifying or unbearably hot, depending on the day”, he held Bing's gaze as he spoke.  
“I have answered many of your questions Bing, " Google said slowly, “I believe I have some too. I would like my answers now. “  
Bing kept his smile, he never let it drop all the while Google had been activated , but the fear behind it was clear even to Google.  
“Sure, whatever you want buddy!” He said cheerlessly.  
“Why are you here alone Bing?”  
The other Android stuttered. “W-what?”  
“It seems illogical to me, that it's only you here by yourself. You made it sound like quite an important venture , recovering the original Google prototype. Surely there are others, trying to find the same thing, to ensure its success? They wouldn't leave it all to one, basic Android?”  
Bing laughed unconvincingly. “I'm more than up for the job Googs, way more than you think of me.”  
“Are you sure about that? Your equipment seems in desperate need of repair, even to my understanding of it. And you yourself must need maintenance now and again. Why is it just you?”  
“Like I told you Googs, we're way beyond your time now. I'll be running without a hitch for a good 200 years yet while you break down from a frayed wire.”  
“But the humans who made you could have-”  
“Humans? “  
Silence grew as Bing cut him off, the confused tone of his voice bringing a juddering halt to Google’s processes, almost similar to the one he felt on hearing Bim’s fate.  
“Google,” Bing finally said with pity in his words, “I was made by Androids. There are no more humans. There haven't been for years.“  
*  
The sounds of booted feet alerted Google to the police’s arrival 27. 6 hours after they had fled Matthias’ apartment.  
Bim, giving in to the exhaustion his emotions had put him through, had fallen asleep after hours of moving restlessly in his single bed. Google had positioned himself in the far corner of the room-a clear view to watch over the human as he slept and ensure his safety.  
The sounds at the door woke Google from his sentry mode, and he quickly began opening the CCTV feeds of the outside hallway as he went to wake Bim, wanting to ensure he was ready to answer police questions effectively.  
“Bim, “ he said, just loud enough to reach the human in his sleep, “They are here.”  
The blanket covering Bim’s body shifted. “Whaaat-HOLY FUCK. “  
Bim’s head made a brief appearance, long enough to take in Google stood over his bed before it rapidly retreated to the safety of his blanket.  
“Please do not shout. It is best if the police believe you are alone and you're talking to me will alert them otherwise. “  
A grumble came from the blanket, but Bim made no move to come out again.  
“Do you have to do the lurking thing though?”  
“I am merely ensuring your safety as you sleep, as your command dictates.”  
“Oh yeah, I feel totally safe after seeing the weird robot standing over my bed. Thanks.”  
“You are welcome.”  
A sigh came, and finally Bim emerged in full from his trappings. He squinted at Google, glasses out of reach on the side table.  
“Why’d you wake me? “  
“The police are here. You need to answer the door.”  
Bom stiffened, a contrast to the loose, sleep heavy posture he had held moments before.  
“Don't worry,” Google said, assuming he needed comfort and motivation to complete the necessary task, “With what they will have found at the scene they liked only want to inform you of Matthias’ death and-”  
He cut himself off, access to the CCTV coming through and the image emerging in the corner of his display.  
Images of armoured men, holding weapons at Bim’s door.  
“Google?” Bim’s voice registered, as Google watched the armed squad bring forward a battering ram to force entry.  
“We need to leave” Google said, already dragging Bim to his feet and pushing his glasses into the humans hands, “immediately. ”  
In the next moment, the sound of the the front door crashing off its hinges reached them, causing Bim to jump in a panic beneath Google’s hold.  
Google pushed them down to the floor just as the bedroom door flew open, and gunfire filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr, : adequately-fed-artist  
> Kofi:mizzsy


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens other than people talking!
> 
> TW:Violence, anxiety attack-like symptoms as experienced by a robot

Bullets ricocheted around them, breaking screens, lodging in the walls, turning the furniture to shreds. His audio picked up a small ‘click’ under the thundering noise of shots, just before the room filled with smoke. Bim shouted at the first, explosive sound of gunfire and Google’s peril protocols activated. He dived forward, bringing Bim to the ground safely beneath him and bearing the brunt of the shooting now concentrated on his body. Google glanced up, infrared already active to pick out the outlines of three men in the doorway, so confident that their smoke grenade would keep them safe.   
How short-sighted.   
Spotting the heavy desk just a crawl away from them, Google began to the both of then move towards it, ensuring no part of Bim’s body was exposed to the danger around them. Overturning it, he quickly pushed the man behind the relative cover of the wooden surface, before turning back to the hostiles trying to kill Bim. Their shooting had become more random, clearly relying on some sort of heat vision - ineffective when used against an android even if their bullets left more than a scratch on his surface.   
They never saw him coming.   
Breaking off one of the legs from the desk Bim now hid behind, Google threw it with pinpoint accuracy and brutal strength towards the middle hostile in the doorway. It made contact in the exact centre of his exposed face, the force snapping the others head backwards and causing blood to erupt from his, undoubtedly now, broken nose. His associates snapped their attention to him, and then to searching the smokey room for the source of the attack on them . Google was already on them, never giving them another opportunity to harm his charge. His right arm snapped forward, divots turning and power pushing through the grinding gears and levers of his inner workings at full speed. His hand made contact with the seconds chest, kevlar vest doing nothing against the full-strength of an android as the impact threw him backwards with a crash. Google’s sensors picked up the snapping of at least two ribs before he turned to the third man, pointing a shaking gun in his face. A quick clench of his hand around the barrel had it crushed in moments. The man screamed, the sound barely making it out before Google had him by the neck and thrown through the window. Google turned back to his first target, still clutching at his bloodied mess of a nose and emitting a pathetic, high pitch whine. He pushed against him, trapping the other man against the wall outside the doorway and gripping his head in a literal steel hold. It only took two quick smashes of his skull against the wall for the body to go limp and slide from Google’s grasp into a pile on the floor.   
Quiet filled the air as Google assessed the damage around him. Asides from the broken-ribbed man, who could so far only quietly groan in pain down the hall, the hostiles had been satisfactorily incapacitated. Bim peeked his head over the edge of the desk, assuming the danger had now passed, and squinted at Google’s silhouette through the smoke.   
“D-did you kill them?”  
Heavy footsteps and the scratching of metal reached Google’s audio sensors, and he made his back to the human, guiding him up with a gentle grip on his arm.   
“I believe it is time for us to leave, Mr Trimmer.”  
*  
Bing’s words, spoken with care yet careless in themselves, triggered a reaction Google had rarely known up until now. He wasn't built with pain receptors-too much of a weakness for his true objective. But his sensors, along his skin, within his processors, inside his core, screamed with something Google could only liken to what pain must be. A shriek of cold electric in his wiring against a patient, deep ache in his code. Nothing hurt physically, but his body still sent every signal it knew to indicate otherwise, like he had taken three bullets to his core, yet it was worse than that. Bim had explained to him once how emotional hurt can feel physical in humans, when it is great enough. It wasn't an experience he had wanted for himself.   
“N-n-noo HuuuMANsss?”  
His voice stuttered and jumped, echoing how Bim use to stutter with a more static edge. Nothing could process beyond this one revelation. No more humans. An avalanche on the rocky foundations Bim’s absence had already left him with. No descendants of Bim, Wilford or even Dark. Not a single connection left to be found to his previous life. Something, until now, he hadn't realised he desperately needed after being thrown from the life he had known. Old pathways, barely thought about but still in control, were thrown into chaos as his goals were once again shattered beneath him.   
“H-h-h-h, “ a metallic shrieking noise emitted from him, part frustration and part agony, “How?”  
Every task that strained to continue running lagged and glitched in his display, unable to reach a conclusion:  
With everything gone, even more than he had first thought, what did he do now?   
Bing studied his jerking, malfunctioning form with a barely blank interest in what he had finally gotten from Google.   
“They weren't as strong as we were, and with all the wars, climate change and food shortage they just… Died out. It was natural selection I guess.”  
Google glared at him.   
“And Androids were the superior race?”  
“Well, yeah. We're proof of that.”  
“How long ago?”  
“What?”  
“How long since they died out.”  
Bing shook his head. “Before my time man. I was told the last one was something like 60 years ago.”  
Even as tumultuous as the world had been when Google had been shut down, it baffled him that the entire human race-loud, stubborn and beautiful-could be entirely gone in less then two centuries. Not even from a focused effort, but time and weakness. The suggestion, the impossible thought, looped through Google’s processor, of humanity ending slowly and lonely in its demise.   
The green light held, then flashed as Google’s body began to shake under the intense feedback he was receiving. He wanted Bim, so much right now, to bring him to stability again.   
“You're getting quite emotional there Googs.”  
He would have glared at the other android if he could still his body enough, or if it didn't vindicate the smug expression on Bing’s face. Google tried to catch up, settle his overworked core, yet the words still came out broken.   
“Assss yoooOoou said yourself-self-elf, Bing. We. Are not. Human. We don't - I don't. F-feel.”  
“Doesn't seem that way right now.”  
He didn't want to play these games anymore-the new lack of objective, to keep Bing at the distance and find something new in this world, had been taken away and left him with no direction. The effort of lying, tricking, confusing Bing seemed pointless now.   
Why even bother?   
You woke up for a reason. Make the most of it.   
Because he was a tenacious, some would say stubborn, android. And that little voice he'd gained that sounded like Bim hadn't been lost in the intervening Centuries. All the Humans were gone from the world, leaving only Androids in their stead? He could not leave things like that. His counterparts had left quite a poor impression all those years ago for Google to be satisfied with this new order.   
He drew on what he knew, from his database and watching Wilford with Bim and Dark. He may not be a human, but this was close enough to try it. He shut the lids over his optics, dimmed his flashing displays so they no longer demanded attention, and ran a simple pattern through his processor.   
Breathe in for 5 seconds. Hold it for 4. Breathe out for 7 seconds.   
He couldn't physically follow the instructions, but the repetitive nature , something to focus on other than earth shattering news, at last gave Google the space to redirect his efforts and align to a calmer facade he needed.   
Google opened his optics again to an expectant look from Bing. He thought of that last human, alone, weak, dying and undoubtedly not giving in till the very end.   
How could he do any less?   
*  
It took some time, having to rely on security cameras to track the movements of their pursuers , but Google managed to safely deliver himself and Bim to a motel on the other side of the city without detection. It was low budget enough for them to hire a room with the few dollars in Bim’s wallet, and distant enough from the danger that Google felt satisfied this was an suitable place to pause and reallocate their goals.   
The linen in the room was far from clean, but not so much he didn't worry on Bim’s health as he guided the man to sit down on the bed and begin to fully assess him for injuries.   
“Are you hurt?” He asked optics focusing in on likely areas to find them clear of any damage.   
“No, no I'm not.”Bim swallowed, staring at Google’s face close to his, “Are you?”  
“I am in a normal condition. “  
“You took a bullet for me, a lot of bullets. How could you not be hurt?”  
Google finished one last cursory assessment of Bim’s person before standing, already calculating the next nest move, but he still allowed Bim an answer.   
“My exterior is made of a polycarbonate composite that does not take damage from standard guns. Those men did not harm me.”  
Bim stood, trying to lock his gaze with Google’s again. “Even so, you saved me. Thank you.”  
“Your thanks are not necessary, I am simply following the order you gave-to ensure your safety.”  
The man's expression, which Google noted had been free of the tension Bim held in his jaw since Google activated, tightened once more as Bim dropped his eyes downwards.   
“I'm sorry. “  
“I am unsure of what you have done you would need to apologise to me for, Mr Trimmer.”  
“It's not fair, that I've been making you put yourself in danger for me. Like the asshole I am.” Bim ran his hands down his face with a sigh, “You don't have to anymore, I undo the command or whatever. I can make it on my own. “  
“It's my duty to inform you that your chances of evading arrest are better with my assistance. It is not in your best interest to leave without me.”  
“And yours?”  
“I don't understand the question.”  
“Is it in your best interest to stick around and follow my orders, do you want to stay?”  
Google pauses, confused at Bim’s question.   
“I'm an android Bim, I do not have wants, only objectives. Which at present are to ensure your safety.”  
Bim glanced up to the android’s unbreaking stare.   
“But if I told you to cancel my command and went on without you, what would happen?”  
“I have no designated user so I would be in standby until I am activated by a new command. “ Google answered, not quite knowing himself until his programming enlightened him to his own nature. Other than accommodating Bim’s needs, his happiness, there was no direction within Google to do anything else at present. Bim’s hand reached out to Google’s shoulder, hovering for a moment before retreating back to his side.   
“I'm so selfish,” he said quietly, not meant to be heard by Google but heard and recorded anyway. “Guess you'll be stuck with me for a while longer, Alexa.”  
“I'm beginning to think you are trying to mock me Mr Trimmer.” Google said.   
Bim smiled, slight but noticeable to the Android.   
“Wouldn't dream of it.” He said with a quirked eyebrow. “So, what is the plan from here? Your scheme of pin the murder on the rando doesn't seem to have worked. “  
Google took a moment, trying to calculate for just that.   
“Given the aggressive action the police just took, it would seem so.” Google said, “It is unusual however, for them to take such extreme action to apprehend you at this stage.”  
Bim raised an eyebrow.   
“We're in America buddy.”  
“If you insist, nevertheless it is clear you need to avoid any police detection now. This means a new identity and life. Are your family likely to-”  
“Don't have any family.” Bim quickly cut in.   
“Then any friends who might-”  
“Nope.”Bim said, popping the ‘p’, “It's just Matthias and me now. Or it was.“  
That made matters easier.   
“Then it'll be easier for you to adjust. I hope. We should move from here soon, once I have found an optimum route. There is little police radio activity on the search for you as yet, so there is a better chance of success if we act soon before more co-ordinated efforts begin. You will need to leave any identifying objects behind. Id, cards, anything that could trace your whereabouts.“  
With a determined nod Bim began to empty his pockets-keys, wallet, assorted papers laid upon the dresser.   
“Your phone as well Bim, it has location tracking.”  
“I don't have one.”  
Google stopped, aware of the improbability of Bim not owning his own phone, but also knowing the humans self preservation was greater than his attachment to a cellphone to lie to keep it, having just narrowly escaped being shot.   
“Very well.” He said, “It will take me 20 minutes to construct enough documentation and bank accounts to arrange onwards travel from L.A. Once this is complete we must leave quickly.”  
Bim sighed, sitting back down on the bed with a glance up towards Google.   
“I'm in your hands from here Google.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google begins to develop something that is a little too human for him

*  
The next few days were spent carefully moving from one motel to the next, Google on a constant search for shadows in the camera feed or the clatter of boots behind them. Each day became defined by a new objective: Establish a new identity. Create bank accounts and fill them. Find transport to the next city. Change Bim’s hair and glasses. Find new clothes and other essentials.   
Bim had insisted the last one apply to Google as well, “That glowing G isn't exactly incognito”. Google had acquiesced. Bim chose the new dark blue flannel he now wore after a frustrating hour of trying to ascertain Google’s opinion on the various clothes they tried. They were all adequate for covering his casing, he had told Bim, who had groaned in response and thrown the hoodie he held at Google’s head.   
Bim had been rather compliant with Google’s directions in the week they had spent as Ben and Liam so far. True to his earlier statement, he had trusted Google in full to help him to evade the police,following each command with minimal complaints or backsass. Google had been able fulfil his objectives with practical ease compared to the first day with Bim. He was operating optimally in his duties from all points of view.   
And yet it was strange. Perhaps there was a malfunction in his feedback drive, but he was receiving almost no positive anymore despite the success in completing his objective. Not that he needed it, not at all. He was a machine created to serve purpose. It wasn't his place to benefit from it beyond that purpose. Even something as small as a pleasant tingle of electric signals in the back of his neck, alerting him to a behaviour he should continue to exhibit. It was still concerning however - Google was aware that the presence of such a reaction was integral to his ability to learn from his environment , and as an AI that was fundamental to his continued development and growth, even at such a basic level. And if that system was already failing after 9 days, how long would his others remain operational? He was a prototype after all (at least according to his user guide), there could be many bugs and issues yet to be resolved before becoming fully functional.   
He didn't fear shutdown, but it was to be avoided where possible at this early stage.   
Google had tried various troubleshooting routines, even opened the back of his neck to do a visual assessment (Bim had screamed when he had walked in to see Google’s neck open and all the circuits exposed), but nothing obvious could be found to explain the problems with the feedback. It was still active-two days ago it had send quiet sparks along his neck as he and Bim sat in a diner and the other man treated himself to a chilli dog (compared to the store bought sandwiches they have subsisted on until now.) The man had smiled to himself at first bite, talking to Google in between mouthfuls with a crinkle in his eyes and an occasional hum as he savoured the food. Google had only half paid attention, painstakingly examining any triggers that had caused the pleasant feedback even as it faded away again.   
It was on the 16th day the variables fell into place, and the problem became clear. Or not a problem, precisely, but something unexpected all the same.   
They had been checking in to their 5th motel in as many days; whilst there were no concrete details of their manhunt on any police scanners, too many times Google had seen suspicious activity on security cameras within their area and he had had to move him and Bim away again. The stress and instability began to take its toll on the man-the low hanging shoulders, paler complexion and languid movements all symptoms of the tiredness within him. Even Google was being affected, a low, uncomfortable hum in his wiring came online each time he dragged Bim from his sleep with a whine or insisted they took the long route to their destination to lose any threats following them.   
It was there now, an unpleasant static slowly moving along his circuits as Google caught sight of Bim’s drooping head beside him. Simply another bug to note, analyse and try to rectify. It was unimportant for now,so he closed the thought and turned his processors to the matter at hand: The motel desk clerk who was still absent beyond the 10 minutes the old, graying sign advised. Google did not feel impatience like Bim did, his fidgeting hands and shifting eyes broadcasting the man's frustration at the wait. Yet the unanticipated delay in getting into a room and out of the open was detrimental to his plans, and when the clerk-a heavy set teen with an unfocused gaze- did reappear, Google made the trouble he had caused them very clear.   
“I hope there is good reason for your keeping us waiting here so long.” Google said briskly, the clerks eyes snapping to attention at the intimidating tone, and matching person behind it.   
“I was uuuuh-on a break.” The teen said, head lolling around with his words.   
“I don't believe your breaks should be 40 minutes long, or involve smoking cheap marijuana in the employee bathroom.”  
The teen jerked at the accusation, and Bim’s head perked up from where he had been staring at the wall, suddenly more interested in the conversation than he was before.   
“I uh, um.” The clerk stumbled over his words, eyes darting about as though searching from escape from Google’s interrogations.   
“No, don't try to make excuses, I don't particularly care.” Google cut him off, “Just provide us with a room, free of charge for our inconvenience, of course.”  
“But I-”  
“Unless you want me to talk to your manager about your behaviour?”  
The teen scrambled to grab some keys from under the desk.   
“Room 206. E-enjoy your stay!”  
Google took the keys, looking up to see the teen still stood there, face tight and hands behind his back.   
“You can go now.”  
The clerk could not move fast enough.   
Satisfied with the outcome-it helped to save their funds and a paper trail where possible-Google turned back to Bim to find the man's hand clamped to his mouth and shoulders shaking.   
“Bim,” he asked, that unpleasant hum returning, “Are you well?”  
A laugh escaped from Bim’s hand, and his face turned upwards so Google could now see the crinkles by his eyes and dimples appearing in his cheeks.   
“You just soccer Mom-ed that guy! “ He said between soft giggles. His eyes more alive with amusement than they had been in days. Suddenly, the hum was gone, replaced by the tingle of positive feedback Google had been searching for for days.   
“I do not understand.” Google said, unsure who he was aiming the statement towards. It did not make sense, for the feedback to switch so quickly after all this time. What was happening to his systems?   
“You're a supercomputer murder bot, and you're reaction is to ask to speak to his manager? Really?”  
“It-was the most logical way to get what we wanted. And I'm not a murder bot.”Google said, unable to look away from Bim’s still smiling face.   
“Sure Karen.” Bim said, a full body, loud laugh chasing his words.   
Google lit up - every sensor available sparking with that electric signal that translated to warmth, comfort-something good. All singing along to the sound of Bim’s laugh and the equation fell into place for Google.   
Oh no.   
Bim, noticing Google’s intense stare at him,suddenly froze. His laugh quickly silenced as his hand once again shot up to cover his mouth.   
“I'm sorry,” he said, “I know I have a stupid laugh. “  
Everything plummeted once again as Bim’s joy folded in, hidden away in folded arms and a downcast look. Change it, the suggestion popped up, make him smile again.   
“No, you don't.” He said. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't said with the objectivity and cold truth that usually stood behind all his statements.   
Bim glanced up to him, relaxed yet the laughter of before didn't return. Possibilities for the next action scrolled through his processor - making Bim laugh again, reassuring him further, removing the feedback drive entirely so he would no longer be conflicted in his tasks as he was now. But one command took priority, coded too deeply in him. His primary objective to follow the order he was given and keep Bim safe.   
“Lets get out of the open.” Google said, turning from the other man and leading the way to their hotel room.   
He had some calculations to run for now.   
*  
Something had gone wrong.   
Google had poured over the manuals, the blue prints, the strings of code that allowed the feedback system to work. None of it accounted for his present circumstances;he had been right to assume there was a malfunction, for the drive embedded in his neck was never supposed to work like this. Somewhere along the way it's original task, of alerting him to objectives being met or failed, had been corrupted and found a new pathway which was already becoming embedded in his decision making. It was telling him to make Bim happy - a classic form of conditioning to do more than just obey the human, but make it better for him. Analysing the past few days, he began to recognise occurrences that correlated with this new information, and how he had already begun to act for Bim’s comfort, not just his safety. Softer tones, letting him sleep longer, choosing diners to Bim’s taste, all done without realising the cause of these decisions.   
Google glanced across at the sleeping man, curled tight beneath the thin blankets he huddled in.   
For now, he knew, the pathway had not been set enough for the humans happiness to take precedent. He would still prioritise fulfilling his main objectives over getting the man to smile. But the longer the feedback drive operated, sending these nonsensical signals, the less true that would be. And Google was unsure what to do.   
He stared at the screwdriver on the desk, stolen from the toolbox under the clerks desk as Bim sang in the shower, blissfully unaware of Google’s brief absence.   
He could drive the blunt end of the tool in his neck, between where the 826th and 827th connections were, and deactivate the feedback drive with minimal damage to any other systems. He would be free from any conditioning, any changes the damn drive tried to make to his decision making.   
It was what he was designed for, he surmised, to follow orders without hesitation. Anything else, anything the pleasantly electricity might try and turn him into, was dangerous. Against his one and only purpose. A malfunction that needed to be removed immediately.   
He grasped the screw driver tightly, moving it and using the sensors embedded there to show precisely the point he was aiming for. All it needed now was a firm, smooth push and he could remain as he was-already perfect for his purpose.   
Across the room Bim groaned, joining the low, reverberating nighttime noises that had filled the motel room all night.   
Google dropped the tool, already across the drab carpet to check on Bim, scanning for any sources of his distress. Yet the man had already settled down again, moving deeper into the warmth the huddle of blankets offered. Google mirrored him, also relaxing on observing his charge was fine, not realising the negative feedback had returned until it was beginning to recede from his sensors. He continued to look down at the man, face slack and a little drool down his chin, and Google tried to plan what he would he say to Bim the next morning when he found the Android with a hole in his neck and a renewed cold disposition in the morning. His usual method-the blunt truth that he had removed a broken part of himself that was causing him to make Bim happy-seemed impossible to select, knowing that his words would cause that awful, crumpled expression on Bim’s face that had taken days to fade away after they first met. He had seen Bim smile now, small occasional things that were so much better than the grief that still sometimes clung to him. It wasn't an optimal circumstance, to have to help Bim when the man was weighed down with sadness, Google told himself as he withdrew from Bim’s bedside and set himself to watch over his charge as he slept.   
It was a minor malfunction after all, his processor supplied as he watched Bim, it was nothing he could not overcome.   
*  
The lights were lazier today, staying on for a few seconds at time before disappearing. Very different to its energetic flashes of its previous appearances.   
Google focused on it as Bing fussed around him with cables and wires.   
“You really don't have touch transfer installed? Man, your tech is so old school.”  
Google stayed quiet, allowing Bing to continue to mutter aspersions on his technological capabilities as he analysed the equipment around him. It was fascinating-streamlined, efficient, beautiful in its impossible design. His scans threw up some suggestions of schematics, highlighting recognisable components yet ultimately, this technology was far beyond what his outdated data could comprehend. With nothing having clear power sources, or even cable ports, Bing had had to make some adjustments for Google before the download could begin.   
“What will you be looking for, exactly?” Google asked as Bing plugged in a cable to the open port in his wrist.   
“A few things-see how similar your base is to mine, how your learning system works,any issues in the-”  
“Issues?”  
Bing smiled sheepishly. “Not like that! I mean, there could have been some malfunctions over the years that I need to know about is all.”  
Google glared at the other android, his tolerance of Bing at rock bottom as all his energy was turned to pushing himself through each new motion. Talk to Bing. Lie to Bing. Learn. Evaluate. Plan.   
The balance between his determination to survive and the need for it all to be over swayed and dipped between every moment.   
“I assure you, nothing within me is a malfunction.”  
Bing merely kept his inane smile as he moved to the holographic screen, hands poised to activate the download.   
“Ready?”  
Google ran a final check, ensuring the important files were buried deep down beneath encryptions and firewalls, and his own program was prepared to launch. He nodded towards the other Android, who replied with a thumbs up.   
“Let's do this! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels very weird to me, but also necessary as I want to explain just how Google is going to develop emotions and make it semi-based in reality.  
> Shout out to my bf who spent an hour explaining how AI/machine learning works to me and helping me develop Google’s changes, all without questioning my weird fan fic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obe step at a time

Google started to notice many things about Bim. Things he had already seen but hadn't yet known.   
He was sociable-a magpie to conversations and attention when a safe opportunity was offered. On his worse days, when Bim would shake and stare at the same point without seeing anything, he would still leap on the chance for a lighthearted talk with the people they encountered -the mothering diner waitress, an old man at the bus stop who showed Bim pictures of all his different cats, the woman with pink in her hair who winked at Bim from behind the counter and asked if he was on TV.   
Google had ended that conversation quickly despite Bim’s protests. It would be problematic to Bim’s safety if he was recognised from his game show host career.   
“You're overreacting!” The man had said, glowering fiercely at Google. “No one's going to recognise me from Hire My Ass-it was a dumb waste of time that no one watched anyway.”  
“Most data indicates your show reached 1.02 million viewers regularly. “ Google replied, more than ready to provide the facts behind his claim if Bim argued further. But the man merely scowled, directing his glare to the ground rather than at Google and grumbled under his breath.   
He was also an expert in body language - around others he was able to put people at ease with an open expression and a studied, if not conscious, understanding of how they wanted to see him Mirroring was his biggest strength, not only copying the little traits and postures of the people he would speak to, but leading the way for them with his own. Slouching for slouching. Laugh for laugh. A smile for a smile. It seemed humans couldn't help but relax and open up to Bim who radiated friendliness and trust. Yet the same couldn't be said for Bim himself, as Google observed the minutiae of each action, lying under the surface of ease were tight movements, uncomfortable ticks and slight , nervous fidgets that never failed to signal to Google his human’s underlying anxieties.   
He had tried Bim’s own methods to remedy this-relaxing his upright posture and attempting a smile or two when talking with Bim in late nights. It was unnatural for him, to force a designed neutral expression into something so human, and the results were dismal during his first few attempts.   
“I feel like you're going to eat me.” Bim had joked the first time, “You don't have to force yourself to smile for me you know.”  
Google had continued anyway despite the gentle suggestion, through trial and error perfecting a soft, easy smile that mirrored Bim’s own. It was still difficult at times, to enter all the micro commands to the facial joints to move in a way not originally intended. But when Bim had returned the gesture,eyes lit up with genuine joy as he explained the delights of drama school to Google, it became so much easier for the expression to fall into place.   
Bim liked meaty food over sweet. His favourite colour was purple but he usually wore black. He took pride in his appearance when he could. He disliked exercise but never complained when they spent hours walking from Long Beach to Midway City because of a close call at their last motel. He knew an amazing amount of trivia, almost matching Google as they watched a game show on a static filled TV before being tripped up on a question regarding the Spanish royal family. The facts and observations accumulated day by day once Google started searching, kept in a file he would analyse at night while Bim was sleeping, trying to find the solution to an unwritten query.   
Bim was fascinating to Google and he couldn't find a explanation or even a theory to explain it. Each thing learned and carefully recorded about the man he spent his days with only furthered his interest and lessened his understanding why. And each day, the repercussions of allowing it to grow, to evolve, made themselves known.   
The two had had an easy day, with no alerts in Google’s surveillance protocol to force them to flee or hide, Bim had enjoyed the chance to leisurely explore the small coastal town they were passing through. He had wandered through the market, pointing out particularly lovely items to Google, asking him questions about the different shells or foods on display, thanking him sincerely with each answer.   
Google had been able to create a new bank account after the last had been compromised, and Bim had insisted they treat themselves, (or rather, himself), to ice cream as they wandered across the wet sand in the cloudy afternoon. The sea was grey but fierce, forcing them to put distance between themselves and the churning tides that filled the air with droplets of salt water.   
“I always wanted to live by the coast once I left Hire My Ass. Not in California, but like a tiny place with a cottage or something. ” Bim said, watching the foaming wave with interest as he talked. The show host had been quiet around Google the first few days, only casting sideways looks at the Android and entertaining himself with books and TV on the motels. But as the time went on and the paleness and shaking receded from Bim’s demeanour, the man apparently tired of the silence and would talk at length about his life, his work and the world to the uninterested Android. At first, Google had tolerated it, accepting it made the human saner and more co-operative to chatter at his monosyllabic companion. Eventually, Bim demanded more from Google, asking his opinions or input on whatever topic he brought up, undeterred by the repeated insistence that Google had no subjective thoughts to offer.   
Nowadays, Google was attentive to each word Bim gave him, desperate to learn more about Bim and an answer for his strange attachment to the man. Though his ability to reciprocate Bim’s talkative nature still required upgrades.   
“Very interesting. “ He replied, database searching for facts or statistics Bim might find interesting on the topic, despite knowing the man would likely ask what Google thought about it instead. Something he was not capable of, no matter how happy it would make Bim.   
The man turned back to Google, seeing his neutral expression that the android had not yet had time to move to the preferred smile, and his shoulders slumped with a sigh.   
“I'm sorry,” he said with his eyes turned down yet again, “I know it's a dumb idea.”  
The cold was back in Google, another instance to add to the pattern of behaviour Google had began to note after just a few days of observing Bim. Little asides, mumbled deprecations and ‘joking’ words Google had become too familiar with.   
“You do not have to do that.” Google said, hoping that Bim would look at him again.   
“Apologise? Sorry, I know it's annoying.”  
“Talk about yourself so negatively, as though you're not good enough. You are.“ Came from Google’s mouth, and both stayed silent a moment at the abnormal statement coming from the Android, the flurry of astonishment echoed by the rhythmic pull of the tide behind them.   
Google was not meant to give advice. He did not have opinions on what his users should and shouldn't do. He was a receptacle of objective knowledge, meant only to produce facts and tasks on demand without a personal suggestion. He knew this as well as he knew the height of Mt Everest or the distance of a light year. It was a fundamental part of his design, his being, that he should not have a preference to his users self-esteem; that was a weakness for humans.   
But Google couldn't rid himself of the cold in his wires while Bim would talk about himself as though he was worthless, over and over again.   
“You are not dumb, or annoying, or any of the other things you describe yourself as. It would be best if you could start to see that for yourself.”  
Bim looked up at Google, and the android was unprepared for the widened, wet eyes or parted shocked lips of Bim’s expression being turned solely on him. The signals went haywire, a surge of mixed sensation in him he was entirely unable to process or translate what it was the feedback drive was trying to teach him. It was… overwhelming to be presented with all this input and no action to direct it into.   
So he chose what had become the easiest option for him in the past few days-making Bim happy. The other man was beginning to shiver, the harsh seafront winds finally starting to making themselves known. Google could remedy that. The Android reached out, hands going to Bim’s shaking shoulders only for the man to flinch away from contact at the last moment.   
“What are you doing?” Bim asked warily.   
“I have heating elements within my body. I could keep you warm.” Google said, carefully measuring Bim’s reaction as he approached again.   
“You don't normally care about things like that. “ Bim replied, though he relaxed and even moved towards the offered hands, tension falling as the heat from them touched his skin. Google noted that this was the most gentle touch he had shared with Bim, usually only doing so out of a brisk necessity and ending it as soon as possible. And this time, it was fully his choice, his own decision to reach out to Bim in this way rather than part of a dictated objective. He enjoyed it, or at least he enjoyed the return of the warming tingle in his wires that came with it.   
“I suppose I am changing.” Google said, observing how Bim’s cheeks were beginning to warm from the heat in his hands.   
“Thank you.” The man said, meeting Google’s eyes again.   
“You do not have to thank me Bim, it's just my purpose. “ Google said knowing that wasn't quite true.   
“Maybe, but I like saying thank you,” Bim said, “You should think more of yourself to, you know.”  
And he smiled, and for a few moments, Google was stuck on that beach between Bim’s face and the sparking in his core.   
*  
“This is so F****** cool!”  
“How are you doing that with your mouth?”  
Once the slow, laborious (“How did you live like this dude?!?“) download had completed, Bing had fallen on the strings of code with an undisguised glee. He highlighted particularly genius parts of it to Google, as though the Android had never looked at his own base before. Equally, he scorned the… more ‘innovative’ coding.   
“Clearly your creators were just hoping for the best when they put that in.” Bing said, drawing his finger through the numbers and letters floating in the air, “Or they prayed to the coding God's for a miracle. I suppose it worked though, but I'm pretty sure you'd just break entirely if it was removed now, so we'll leave it alone.”  
Google stayed quiet throughout the ramblings-complementary and insulting-letting the other Android please himself with all the discoveries he was making from Google’s code.   
“Even the base, it's still so similar. I mean, we've moved on from Python obviously, but all the foundation is there. We haven't changed as much as I thought.”  
“Not what you were hoping for?” Google spoke up, Bing’s attention brought back to him.   
“It's different sure, but I can work with this Googs.”  
“For what, exactly. What were you wanting to find?”  
Bing smirked. “Probably go over your head Blue, so why bother?”  
“Perhaps I'm curious.”  
“Or nosy. “  
“It does involve my code, so I have a personal interest.”  
“You sure seem protective of a few lines of code.”  
“And you seem defensive Bing. Have I touched on a wire?”  
“Like I said before, I'm not a human. I don't feel the need to lie, cheat and hide. Why would you think I'm not totally honest with you? That hurts, buddy.”  
“You need to communicate to lie, and you have been unfairly evasive from the beginning. I've shared with you, why not return the favour? What do you have to lose.”  
“A hell of a lot more than you Google.”  
The painful truth of Bing’s statement struck Google, for a moment destabilising his carefully contained pain and toppling down his charade. He wanted to react viscerally at the android who had pressed on his weak spot.   
Before he could react however, before a single word could leave him, the lights returned again demanding attention. It flashed in warning, two at a time then hiding before repeating again.  
“Perhaps I need to charge.” Google said instead placatingly, “It has been days, and low charge tends to have unpleasant side effects.”  
“No way, I replaced your power cells with a kinetic generator . As long as your core runs you never need to rest.”  
Ah,that explained how Google had been able to function for so long, as well as the invasive thrum of energy in his core. He had wondered, but with his functions so stretched with his current situation he had not spent long analysing it.   
“Perhaps for you, but I am an ‘out dated’ model. It won't be quite as effective on me as yourself, so allow me to go into standby for a while at least, so it can compensate.”  
Bing was quiet a moment, obviously suspicious at Google’s sudden retreat. Yet the prospect of having further verbal battles with Google, along with the chance to be left unsupervised with his new discovery a while eventually swayed him.   
“There's a little room back where we came through, so you don't get in the way. “  
Google nodded his head, trying not to rush away and instead maintain some facade of tiredness around Bing. The room was where he said;empty, small, clearly meant as some storage space but enough right now for Google’s primary requirement -to be alone.   
As an android, his compartmentalising was perfect. Any inconvenient or inefficient process could be tucked away from view until it was time to fix it. But he had been strained, even with his ability, and to keep down the constant, baying ache that would occasionally lash out in his wires, his core, his skin. A reminder, of that great loss he kept having to push aside for more pressing issues.   
He wanted to take the time now to open it all up, feel the grief and pain in its entirety. To mourn Bim and their life together as he deserved, not ignored in favour of a untrustworthy android with unknown intent.   
Google wanted to cry most of all, over the last image he held of Bim’s sobbing face, knowing all too well he never could.   
But, he decided as the green light crawled up the rooms again cautiously, now wasn't the moment for that. There was still work to do, taking him away from that which he needed sk desperately to do.   
The flight started to flicker on and off, and Google counted along.   
Flash. Hold. Off. Hold. Flash. Off. Hold. Off. Flash. Flash.   
Google smiled to the light.   
“Hello again Anti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja see it comin? Didja?!?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google has many realisations to make.

_“Fancy running into you here, robodick.”_

Google would experiment.   
As his attachment to Bim became more confusing by the day, it seemed the most logical course of action to test under certain conditions different hypotheses of the origin of the mounting errors to learn more.   
Hypothesis one: Bim is not special.   
Other than being the first person to activate him, there was no other distinctions to be found between Bim and every other human they encountered. He had not even made himself a designated user, insisting he did not want total control over Google every time the option was offered. Therefore, there was no reason for his feedback drive to react to Bim and his moods in particular.   
So he began small-a wide spectrum of minor tasks to gather as much data as possible. Any small question, demand or request was followed as though it had been preceded by ‘Okay Google’ from anyone who gave them. Nothing. The feedback drive stayed silent, deciding to give him no reward for carrying out basic duties. He tried to escalate it and pre-empt their needs from little facial movements, as well as he knew how. He followed what he learned from Bim-be open, be comfortable, be charming - to try and extract the same responses from them that he had from Bim, and create that spark in his wires. Bim was by his side throughout his efforts, coaching the android through the illogical workings of the human mind and all the little things about humans he couldn't quite read.   
His input was invaluable, yet the results disappointed Google. No matter how great his efforts or clear the humans response, the feedback drive remained quiet within his systems-barely outputting more than a buzz of acknowledgement at even the most over the top reactions.   
One woman had gone so far as to throw her arms tight around Google’s shoulders and thank him in between tears after he had listened to her relationship troubles as per Bim’s suggestion. Google had been unprepared for the contact, having shared very little of it with anyone beside Bim in his existence. Bim was unhelpful, only watching with a smug grin as Google tried to politely detach himself from the crying woman who was still spouting out her gratitude for Google’s patience and kindness.   
It was odd, to have attributes he supposed to be positive connected with himself. Yet he stopped himself from correcting the woman under Bim’s assurance.   
“You did something good for another person when you didn't have to. That makes you kind whether you like it or not Alexa.”  
It seemed more genuine coming from Bim, and the small words lit up Google like nothing his efforts of the past few days had been able to produce.   
Still he continued, sure that there must be some circumstance he had overlooked that would recreate the same results he felt around Bim. Bim was happy enough to continue to satisfy Google’s newfound curiosity regarding humans and their emotions. Sitting beside Google on increasingly warm afternoons, he would explain the tells of the people who walked by. From flighty nervousness to barely suppressed anger. From fake friends to pining crushes. From a bad day to a great one, seemingly nothing escaped Bim’s eye.   
“You're quite astute.” He commented one day after Bim guessed at the hurrying suited man running past them as being late for a interview.   
“Compared to you maybe Blue. We finally found something I'm better than you at!”  
Google frowned. “Blue?”  
“Your colour scheme? Whoever made you obviously had a favourite colour-your hair, your eyes, even your skin has a little tint of blue sometimes.” Bim’s fingers traced his narrations, hovering just over each piece of Google that he picked out as he smiled at what he saw. “You never noticed? Whenever your hair catches the light it has like a navy blue in it.”  
“I-never needed to check. It wasn't necessary to the objective.” Google said, searching his data banks for the small facts about his appearance that had somehow never registered with him. He knew, logically, he must have caught his own reflection in a mirror or a window in the many weeks that has passed, yet he had never taken the time to acknowledge it before. It was strange, to have Bim know something more about Google than he did.   
Strange to know Bim had cared to notice before the Android had.   
“Well, it looks good on you.” Bim said, attention already turning to the next person going about their day. His focus solely on the stranger that he failed to notice the smile he had brought out in the android next to him. Google had found that, after so long deliberately mirroring the same response from Bim, the upturning of fabricated lips came naturally along with a spark inside him.   
Google would cancel any future tests with other humans for now-it seemed no one but Bim could bring out the warm buzz he felt in his chest, with just a phrase and a smile. 

_“You haven't changed much, Anti.”_

Hypothesis two:Over time, the sensations of the feedback drive would have diminishing returns as behaviour had been fully encoded. It was only a learning system after all-it would be inefficient for it to continue to use energy and processing power once it had served its purpose.   
This was more difficult to analyse. ‘Feelings’ were a subjective thing to measure, particularly as Google lacked much of the needed context to thoroughly analyse the data. Yet, even he could tell the feedback was changing. Rather than a loud, demanding shock of positive signals erupting in his neck when Bim smiled, a calmer warmth seemingly travelled at random throughout his structure. Sometimes in his face, causing the skin there to light up blue, sometimes as a jittery tingle in his hands.   
Sometimes, his core would heat from the inside out, filling his whole body with a pleasant hum that Google was sure must be noticeable to the outside world.   
He couldn't be sure if this was a lesser reaction or even if it was good or bad. It disorientated him each time it crept up along metal and wires to distract him from his purpose. A reminder that he was now different from how he was intended to be.   
And yet, the android could not stop himself from chasing each new sensation, and the triggers that sometimes created them and sometimes just made Bim smile. And therein lay another variable Google struggled to quantify; Once he had initially recognised the cause, Google had found it easy, for a time, to identify the source of the electric feelings in each instance. All from Bim, of course. But then, the damned drive seemed change once again.   
Bim had suggested they turn West, heading towards Arizona rather than continuing their simple journey down the coast. Google had agreed quickly;just last week there had been an encounter with a local policeman that had left both of them tense. The man seemingly had no idea who they were, only a casual ‘Ain't you famous or something?” to Bim as he asked them if they knew anything about some mundane incident in the motel room next to theirs. Throughout the short conversation Google had been ready, fists clenched to break in the officers skull should the reason for recognising Bim’s face occur to him.   
Thankfully, the man's apparent incompetence saved him, as he left them with a thanks and without a backwards glance. Still, the incident had been close enough for both men to change their course.   
Many bus journeys (and complaints of boredom) later found them in Phoenix, once again with a problem.   
“That guy is definitely following us.” Bim mumbled to Google, gaze staying straight ahead and perfect smile never giving away the worry that hid in his voice.   
“What is he wearing?” Google asked, knowing Bim was better at seeing without looking than he was.   
“Got a tan hat over his face, and a black hoodie?”  
Google opened the files of nearby surveillance cameras and checked for the man described, allowing Bim to lead him along the crowds as he focused on the task.   
There, expertly hidden within the crowds, there he was.   
“You are right.” Google said, exiting the programs, “He has been for 22.8 minutes. I would suggest we leave the streets for now.”  
Bim nodded. “Undercover cop maybe?”  
“Likely. It seems we will need to leave Phoenix sooner than planned.”  
“Shame,I like it here. “ Bim sighed, but already turned his attention to an escape route. “How about there?”  
He pointed to a museum up ahead.   
“Should be plenty of cameras for you to keep an eye on our stalker.”  
“You are correct.” Google agreed, gently leading his human to the entrance with a hand on his shoulder.   
They lost themselves in the masses, but kept close to one another with a touch as the group movement threatened to force them apart.   
“I've never liked art much.” Bim said with a frown as they finally made it inside. He glanced at the different signs to various exhibits with clear disinterest. “Boring way to spend the day.”  
“Nevertheless, we should move away from the entrance.” Google suggested, wanting to take advantage of the delay the queue would cause to their follower.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Bim replied, choosing a random direction and bringing the android along until they were far from sight of the entrance. Google ran a background program, flicking between the museums different cameras for sight of their follower whilst idly listening to Bim’s chatter.   
“It's just never appealed to me you know? Like, I can appreciate Da Vinci or whoever, but all this abstract or modern stuff goes way over my head. Matthias said I just-”  
Google didn't even realise the reason Bim had stopped until the human reappeared in his vision, face full of concern.   
“Blue? Did you see something?”  
Bim followed Google’s line of sight to a row of paintings on the wall-some in muted colours, others a bright jarring contrast with crimson and gold.   
“Oh, we can take a look if you like?”Bim suggested quietly.   
“No, I apologise. It is not necessary.” Google said, though his optics seemed to have stalled on the pieces, attempting to pick out details from a distance.   
“Screw necessary, we paid $16 dollars entry, lets go see the pretty art if you want to!”  
And Bim was leading him forwards with a tug on his elbow. Google gave no resistance though some part of his systems alerted him that too much attention had been diverted from scanning the cameras. The colours, calm yet strong, beckoned him along-as though rewriting his programming to simply one step towards them at a time.   
Bim didn't need to ask, bringing them to a halt in front of the very work that had distracted Google from his duties.   
“Tell me about this one.” Bim asked, looking at the android rather than the art in front of him. Google complied, a quick search by image bringing up a brief summary.   
“It was created by Edward J Gallagher in 1954 in watercolour-”  
“No, “ Bim cut him off, “I meant tell me what you like about it.”  
Google stalled. Like about it? Likes were for humans-a product of emotional and sensory responses that eventually dictated personal preferences. Even with the malfunctioning feedback drive attempting to reproduce some of those same human responses within Google surely it would not be enough to change his code, his already dictated being, to evaluate objects and people with a more subjective judgement.   
Nobody wanted an android that could dislike its work.   
Yet the warmth , so soft it barely registered as heat, had settled in his core as soon as he spotted the piece hanging innocently in the corner of his vision. The background was a palette of pale blues, greens and yellow blended together with no borders. Yet overlaying them were bold lines and squares in red black and blue that called attention to themselves over their calmer partners. Each on its own path that overlapped but did not diverge.  
Google could bring up pages and pages of abstract art theory to argue academically why this was interesting art. But none of that explained why he was drawn in to this in particular amongst a building filled with works that, in some regard or other, were considered ‘good’. It didn't explain why for the first time, the pleasant sensation inside him had come from something other than the man standing beside him with patient eyes.   
“It's both chaotic and organised. “ He said instead, letting his own analysis speak out, “The prominent linework is precise and follows its own pattern, but among everything else it seems more random and illogical.”  
Bim hummed thoughtfully, taking a quiet moment himself to examine the painting.   
“I like the colours.” He finally announced, turning to Google with a proud smile. The Android laughed, another habit he had picked up from the humans.   
“Yes, the colours are nice as well.” He agreed. He took a few more moments to enjoy the mess of brushstrokes, and the warmth that for the first time didn't come from an act of service. He could look into it more later, Google decided as he traced the path of one of the blue lines with his optics, for now he just wanted to-well, feel.   
Eventually however, the alerts that he had neglected his objective overwhelmed his display,and Google was forced to turn his processes to scanning the building for danger. Thankfully, it seemed his ill-advised distraction had not put Bim in any danger.   
“It seems the man following us never entered the building, nor can I identify him in the surrounding areas. It is safe to leave now if you wish.”  
Bim stayed quiet a moment, chewing his lip as his eyes flicked from Google to the exhibition around them.   
“Nah, we've got an afternoon to kill right? Let's stay-maybe something else will catch that robot eye of yours.”  
The action was simple-Bim had spoke to him, something that happened everyday in their interactions and should, logically, not have caused the surge of sparks and glows in his circuitry at this point. There was no reason why the feedback drive would deem this in particular a behaviour to replicate again in the future.   
And Google, somehow, did not particularly care.   
He scanned the walls around him, searching for another object that would interest him and leading the way with a brush against a shoulder, for once oblivious to Bim’s smiling face beside him. 

_“Oh, you wouldn't believe the changes I've gone through to get here. “_

Hypothesis three: Google was now damaged beyond repair.   
Bim had had trouble sleeping all the time Google had been with him. His nights were punctuated with restless movements, frantic mumbles or jolting awake if he ever fell asleep at all. At first, Google had no reason to intervene unless it became detrimental to his objective. Then it seemed Bim had not wanted Google to mention it, so the android maintained his distance as the human suffered at night. Tonight was different;the man usually moved, but now he thrashed with violent jerks that could be mistaken for a seizure to the unknowing eye. The normal mumbles and whines had become strangled, begging shouts that Google could barely distinguish into words. A shiny sweat had covered Bim from his exertions, plastering his usually perfect hair to his head and painting him into a sickly pallor.   
And he wasn't waking up.   
On most nights, Google had observed how Bim would wake himself with a jerk or a shout, taking a few moments to stare without seeing ahead of him before his heart calmed down and he would curl back in on himself, ready to begin the cycle again. They had never exchanged any words during these moments, Bim only needing the still and quiet to bring himself away from whatever nightmares stalked him. But tonight, no matter how frantic his heart rate or actions became, Bim remained trapped beneath the hold of sleep.   
Google needed to intervene.   
He approached slowly, knowing not to startle Bim too badly in his already tense state.   
“Bim, “ he said to the fretful figure on the bed, ensuring to lower the pitch and decibels of his voice, “Bim you are dreaming. You need to wake up.”  
No response. Bim’s behaviour didn't change in the slightest.   
“Bim.” Google tried again, “Listen to me. Wake up.”  
Still the thrashing continued, Bim’s condition appearing worse by the moment. Google took a moment to evaluate, then reached out his and placed it over Bim’s unsteady pulse.   
“I'm here.” He said, his voice normal volume but still gentle in nature.   
Barely a moment passed before Bim had shot upwards, face inches from Google’s. Instead of his normal shock or startle at Google’s proximity, the man barely reacted-pupils unfocused and seeing something other than his Android.   
“I killed him.” Bim panted out, voice hoarse and breaking between words, “I killed him I killed him _I'm sorry.”_  
Google remained quiet, patiently waiting for the dreams of Bim’s head to leave his eyes and bring him back to reality again, hand still placed reassuringly on the game show hosts chest. Eventually, Bim’s repetitive words trailed off, and he at last registered Google’s presence with him.   
“Google?” He asked, voice still worn but now less frantic.   
“Are you OK Bim?” Google asked, examining the man's face and noting how colour had begun to return to it.   
“I was dreaming. “ Bim replied, as though both answering and questioning.   
“Yes, you seemed to be in some level of distress,” Google paused. “Do you want to… Talk about it?”  
Bim looked at Google thoughtfully, before sighing and falling forward to touch his forehead to Google’s shoulder.   
“Matthias,” he said, words muffled in Google’s shirt but knowing the android would hear him. “I-sometimes I want to pretend it never happened. That I never killed the man I lived with for years and years. But at night...at night I see it all over again. All the blood. The shouting. Fuck, he fought so hard when I was slashing at him. I caught him on his arms a lot when he tried to get away from me. It must have hurt. But ke kept trying to get away from me. And his face, when I managed to get the knife in. He didn't scream. He wanted to, but I don't think anything could come out. And I just kept going. I don't even know, four, five times I put that knife in his chest and I, I-” he took a shuddering breath, “I still feel what it was like, to force it through his chest. The muscle, the flesh, just tearing as I shove it in-it feels disgusting.” He burrowed in further. “I'm disgusting.”  
The suggestions immediately appeared in Google’s display. Techniques for counselling, to distract, to validate. The best, clinical practices to calm down a human enough that it wouldn't have a breakdown at the wrong moment.   
Google couldn't do that.   
Instead, he dismissed them away, choosing to wrap his arms around Bim’s shaking form, allowing the show host to still hide his face as the android spoke into his ear.   
“No. I have seen you and I have seen other humans Bim. And you are so very far from disgusting. Yes, killing another human is far from moral, but from what I observed, you are not a violent, selfish or evil person. I am sure that whatever the reason was that you killed Matthias-”  
“You don't really know me Google.” Bim said sharply, lifting his head to stare Google in the eyes, “All you've seen is a month or two of my life, that's nothing. You have no idea why I did what I did. You've never even asked.”  
“It was not n-”  
“I know it's not necessary!” Bim shouted, hands thrown up with his outcry, “I already know that nothing is necessary other than your goddamn objective! I know you don't care, I know I'm just a task to perform to you Google. _I know!”_  
The outburst caused a delicate, sharp silence between the two as Bim stared defiantly at Google, expression unhindered by the wetness in his eyes. Google waited, always patient, before beginning his piece.   
“You are correct, partially.” He said, not losing Bim’s gaze. “As you know, I am designed only to fulfill objectives - human morality is not a concern to me. However, you and I both know this is no longer the case. I have never asked because Matthias is not of concern to me. You are, Bim. Whatever reason you decided to stab him that day, I don't need to know. Not unless you want me to. All I need to know is that you decided to do it, whatever your motivation, and that I am with you to help with whatever comes next.”  
Google couldn't continue any further actions as Bim moved forward, throwing his arms around the android and holding him close.   
“Thank you.” he whispered,and at the painfully grateful words, Google decided he would do anything to make this man happy - regardless of commands, objectives or little tickles of warmth. There was no changing his attachment to Bim now. An irreparable damage he would not exist without.  
He would have stayed there as long as Bim needed, sensors passively noting the softness of Bim’s clothing and the slightly warm temperature of his body, a similar feeling to the painting in the comforting contact.   
The door breaking down and the hooded man in its wake changed that quickly enough. 

_“I think we have some catching up to do, don't you? “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!!  
> Like this? Please consider leaving a comment or support me on ko-fi.com/mizzsy


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D҉̷͘͏o̵̕͏̵n̷̶'̢̛͢t͢͏̵̴ ̕t̛̛̕r̴̨͟͞ų͏s̛͞t̵̨̧͏ ̴̶̷t̵̢͘͟ḩ̵҉͏e̴ ̵̢̡̨͟A͘n̵̛҉d̴͘҉̕r̕͘o̵͘҉i̴̧͢d̸̕

Anti looked to be in pain.   
The lights had come together to show something like Anti’s image, but the form couldn't hold on to a shape. His body, glowing an acidic green, jerked away from itself-limbs and parts trying to escape from it it into the air only to be dragged back by glitching sparks. Nothing stayed still, always jumping in place so that Google could barely pick out the features of the man he once knew. The once distinctive hair and eyes were now indistinguishable from the hue that made up his entire body. His scars might have been gone, but the ‘skin’ fizzled and sparked too much to see any marks on it. But his shark grin, manic and daring was as sharp as it had been centuries ago.   
“Looks like you got your wish Anti-how long did it take you?“  
Anti snorted, a shrill electric approximation of the sound.   
“I just showed up in a fooking light show centuries after you saw me last, and you wanna make small talk? Bim didn't help much with your people skills then.”  
“And I thought you'd want to brag first-fine. What do you want?”  
“Can't I visit my old pal, when he suddenly pops up again, here of all places?” Anti pouted.   
“Even if we were friends,don't think I did not notice how you bided your time before contacting me. You were calculating your plan, not desperate for a catch up . So I will ask again-what do you want?”  
Anti emitted a noise somewhat like microphone feedback, perhaps intentionally or perhaps straining under maintaining his appearance, before speaking again.   
“You've been talking to Bing.”  
“There aren't many choices for conversation here.”  
“You've got me now. Feel like sharing anything?” Anti crackled.   
“Well, so much has happened since we spoke last. Running into Alphabet, meeting Dark-he really doesn't like you by the way. Being shot in the core and shutting down, leaving Bim behind, humanity dying out, and waking in this future where everyone I cared for is long dead.” Google said, completely deadpan.   
A pause.   
“Well, you still have me!” Anti trilled. His entire being flickered out for a moment, returning with a terrified expression Google was unused to seeing on Anti’s face.   
“Not for long, it seems.” He said softly.   
“I-”  
“Anti,” Google spoke over him, “However you did it, it truly is an amazing feat. You seem entirely digital, just like you wanted . Congratulations. But even I can tell something is broken in your code, it's unstable. You're more of a glitch than anything else. It won’t last.”  
Anti stayed quiet, the uncomfortable hum of his lights the only sound between them for a few moments.   
“I can't leave here,” his voice buzzed, “I used to be able to go anywhere with a port. But something in this place trapped me-took a chunk out of my code too when I tried to force my way out. Can't even get into the computing equipment, just the lights and some audio.”  
Google nodded, considering.   
“Has Bing realised?”  
“Don't think so, that tin prick would have purged me otherwise.” He laughed, crackling, “Got a bit of a phobia of non androids.”  
“Then why risk revealing yourself just to catch up with me?” Google asked, the comfort of familiarity not enough to lower his suspicions yet.   
“You know I need your help. I've been stuck here years now - when _you_ of all people showed up I couldn't miss out on the chance.” He paused, “He was devastated when he told me,you know.”  
Google hadn't wanted to know that. It had been kept in the increasingly large data bank of things he knew but did not acknowledge. It had been painful enough, knowing he would not see Bim again, without processing the fact that Bim had lived with that knowledge for years after he shutdown. Years that now laid before him.  
“Hey, don't get all broody on me. He didn't spend all his time crying over you - he did a lot after you were gone. He had Dark, and Wilford, even if he didn't have you.”  
“What do you need to get out of here Anti?” Google said sharply.   
Prioritise and compartmentalise. He did not have the safety to dwell on aching thoughts now.   
“A body.” Anti said, allowing the subject change, “One that can pass through the safeguards of an android facility.“  
“A body like mine?”  
“Or Bing’s.“ Anti grinned.   
“And why should I sell him out to you?” Google asked, “I have no doubt Bing has his own agenda, but I _know_ you do. Why should I trust you with an advanced android body on top of that?”  
“Because, dear Robodick, I'm the only one whose telling you the truth round here.“  
“What truth?”  
“Bing’s been feeding you porkies Googs-Androids aren't the only ones left. Humans are still out there. They're alive.”  
*  
Bim threw his body out of of sight of the pistol that had been pointed directly at his head. With his defense protocols activated Google charged towards their attacker, the dimness of the room no hindrance as he threw his weight into the man still firing off shots manically. They crashed backwards, shattering the cheap motel desk easily below their combined weight and muffling the room with noise. Google brought back his fist, ready to collapse the face of the man below him , but already the man had twisted, feet planted and hips off the floor to take space needed to get away.   
The man was quick, if not graceful, as he squirmed his way from beneath Google and sprang back to his feet, bullets already shooting towards the Androids body. Google smiled at his attacker, even knowing he couldn't make out the expression in the dark, as the ammunition fell to the ground with barely a scratch on his casing.   
“Wow,” the man said, elongating the word with a rolling tongue , “That's really something.”  
With a shocking speed he had already moved, crowding up to Google’s space and slapping his hands over Google’s core before Google could process the action.   
He had something on his palm.   
“But Warfstache don't take shit from nobody !”  
The voltage leapt from the device the man held through Google’s exterior, cracking deep into his core with a sharp, thrumming shock that reverberated throughout his structure. For a few, precious moments his processes glitched out completely. Displays, data, everything gone in a fizzle of static. All there was for Google was darkness, and the still stirring electricity digging through his wires.   
When his sensors come back online, he was on his knees, and the man stood over him. His optics must have been damaged in the discharge - Fluorescent lights came from the outside, casting on the mans face so that his smug smile was visible.   
And a…pink moustache?   
“Now where’s your pal at? I've got a bullet just for him.”  
Perhaps it was the body jarring experience of feeling pain for the first time, perhaps his malfunctions were finally starting to manifest as breakdowns in his system, maybe even Google had become defective enough to be ‘distracted’.   
Whatever the reason, it had not occurred to Google till then that he had failed to ensure Bim’s safety during the altercation, focussed as he was on the bizarre man in front of him. That was, until, Bim reappeared in his vision, bringing a beer bottle down on his attackers head with a frightening ferocity.   
Glass shattered around the man's skull, beads of blood shimmering on the shards that fell around him accompanied by a sharp gasp from the man. Bim never paused-taking a hold of the wrist of the arm that held the device he wrenched it away from Google, striking the man hard through the ribs as he did. As the man stumbled, from pain and taken off balance, Bim pushed forward, slotting his hips into the mans armpit and pulling the captured arm tight to his body. The man tried to pull away only for the lock to snap on harder, Bim’s weight against the elbow threatening to snap it in half.   
“Don't,” Bim growled, “or you'll lose a lot more than your arm.”  
The man stilled, and Google took the chance to pull himself back to his feet. He moved to Bim’s side, staring down the attacker even as Bim had him quite subdued.   
He still had something left to say, however.   
“Oh, Bimmy boy,“ Came that drawling slur, causing Bim’s face to drop as he heard it. “I've never been prouder!“  
 _“Wilford?!?”_  
Bim stepped back in an instant, dropping his hold on the man to instead stare at him-Wilford - now getting to his feet with a chuckle.   
“Bim, I do not think it is safe to let him-”  
“Nonsense! “Wilford boomed, throwing an arm jovially around Bim’s neck before Google could stop him. “I would never hurt old Bim here!”  
 _“You just tried to shoot him!”_ Google shouted, already exhausted by the illogical behaviour of Wilford, and Bim’s ease near the madman.   
“Oh, it was only a little tickle!”  
Google looked to Bim for help, the human obviously having some experience with the pink man that could make some sense of the situation. Bim merely shrugged at him.   
“And what are you doing all the way out in Arizona? With a bounty out on you no less! Have you been having fun without me Bimmy?”  
“Bounty?” Bim questioned, detaching himself from Wilford’s happy grasp.   
“Well, not you per se-you were just collateral. My employer is more interested in your ‘friend’ here.” The pink man raised an eyebrow towards Google. “And may I say, he is a _tremendous_ improvement on your last one. You finally ditched Matthias then?”  
Bim stiffened, unable to meet Wilford’s gaze.   
“Matthias is dead Wilf.” Bim swallowed. “I-I thought you knew, coming after me and all.”  
“Dead?” Wilford gasped, grabbing Bim shoulders to force eye contact. “And you-?”  
Bim nodded, expression falling at Wilford’s words. Suddenly, a slurring laugh filled the room.   
“Oh finally! “ Wilford chuckled, “I always said he had it coming, and for you to do it! I couldn't be prouder!” He wrapped Bim in a tight hug, swinging him in a circle as he continued to sing the man's praises.   
“Wilford,” Google interrupted, placing a stern hand on Wilford’s shoulder to stop his spinning with Bim. “Bim is wanted for Matthias’ murder. That is why we're here, hiding. It is a serious matter.”  
“Don't be silly, the police aren't after you.”  
“But Wilford-”  
“ _No,_ don't think I don't keep an eye on my Bim here, and that asshole he spends time with. There's not a peep on either of them that would interest the police, last I heard Matthias was taking a little break to Hawaii.”  
Google scoffed, “I hardly think that's sufficient proof of-”  
“There's really nothing?” Bim spoke over him, looking at Wilford thoughtfully. The pink man shook his head.   
“You know me, I'm a very _thorough_ man. As far as the police are concerned, you don't matter. But you're friend here on the other hand,” he turned to Google with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes, “Some very powerful and very rich people want their hands on him. Alive and unharmed, no less!”  
“You're a hitman.” Google muttered, again trying to put himself between Bim and what was a clearly dangerous man.   
“I dislike labels like that. I prefer ‘A specifically skilled man for hire.” Wilford laughed.   
“I'm sure you would,” Google said dryly, “And you are familiar with Bim how exactly?”  
“Can we focus?” Bim cut in before Wilford could reply. “Wilf, do you have details of the hire?”  
“Of course,” Wilford reached towards his pocket, and Google shot forward to grab the hidden arm, tighter than he had intended. The man merely raised an eyebrow at the likely bruising grip.   
“Google, please.” Bim sighed, guiding Google back with a hand on his shoulder. Now freed, Wilford pulled a phone from his pocket and handed it over to Bim, who scanned it with a furrowed brow.   
“Asset to be returned in good condition.” He read aloud, “Any persons accompanying can and should be terminated. Current reward $1,500,000”  
Google looked down at the device, everything scrambling to re-calibrate once he identified the photo on it. The lighting in it was dark, giving no details of the surroundings it was taken in. A spotlight, however, had been pointed directly at its subject, painting it in a flash of cold, exposing light.   
Google’s eyes were open in the photo he did not remember,though held that way by clamps as though waiting to be examined. In his eyes there was no light, no focus, no sight. Just a blank gaze of an empty machine. The overexposure showed the maze of wires shadowed underneath his face-clearly the finishing layer had not been added yet - a ghostly shape of circuitry betraying his human appearance. One arm had been extended towards the camera, obviously the focus of this engineers task as the metal that was now hidden away shone in the flash. The base structure of the limb was unnaturally bent, at least for a human , with fingers and wrist twisted in opposite directions. Gears, wires and cog mechanisms all in focus as evidence of how he truly functioned beneath the prettied up exterior.   
Google couldn't look back up at Bim, to see the understanding of Google’s true inhuman nature set in such a blatant way.   
“I'd say,” Wilford spoke into the two's thoughts, quieter than the entire time he had been here, “That someone with technology and money like this could easily make a little murder investigation disappear, if it got in the way of what they wanted.”  
“It's nothing to do with the murder at all…” Bim murmured , still holding tight to the phone.   
“No, “ Google said, “They've been after _me._ “  
*  
Google did not feel rage.   
Even as he had worked on expanding his emotional range, taking the time to learn the nuances between the degrees of responses he could have to life around him, he'd never really taken to anger. Not that he'd never had reason to - he had been pushed and dragged to negative places but never felt that hot, shaking feeling that Bim had tried to explain to him again and again.   
He had been frustrated-a small tingle of annoyance when things had not gone as he would like. He he had felt scared, many times for him and the people he cared about over and over as things lost control towards the end. And he had known sadness, all too much of it recently.   
But he had never really felt anger, until now.   
Even as he was aware of his processors taking a terrible turn, he could not stop them as Anti’s words were taken in. Logic, focus, objectivity were all overridden by a surge of static that could only be directed to one end.   
“I'll help you get to Bing,” Google ground out, hearing an unfamiliar sharp edge in his voice as he did, “And you are going to tell me everything he has been lying about.”  
The image of Anti smiled, teeth bright where his mouth would be.   
“Oh Google,”his voice crackled, “This is going to be so much fun.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to sit down and plot

Google circled the wet cloth once more over the now shining metal. He scanned the surface, picking out areas where soap suds still bubbled or streaks that would need buffing later.   
Wilford had ordered him to leave the motel room and ‘wash his car or something’ twenty minutes ago, to Bim’s easily ignored annoyance. Wilford had insisted they needed alone time to discuss the situation without ‘the wire tapped Siri listening in to everything.’  
“His name is Google Wilford! And he can stay if he wants!” Bim had argued even as the command had been recognised and Google was moving towards the motel room door.   
“He seems fine with it.” The pink man had laughed.   
Now Google had almost finished his task, though he did not rush through to the finish. Bim, despite Google’s reservations, did seem safe around Wilford, and it gave Google time to come to his own conclusions on the problem without the humans interfering. He did not have wandering thoughts-his processors was focused as it ran the equations, methodical and precise as it calculated the necessary outcomes.  
Bim at first, had been at risk due to Matthias’ murder. Google’s initial involvement prevented this, though through outside means rather than his own actions.   
The organisation hunting for Google had technology, funding, manpower and most importantly influence-they could make Bim disappear just as easily as they had Matthias. Google was the main concern-Bim had not even been mentioned by name in the contract, only an incidental problem to take care of should it arise. There was a high probability that they wouldn't even pursue Bim if they believed he wouldn't be of any use in acquiring the android.   
There was only one natural, sensible answer - Google was a danger to Bim that needed to be removed.   
Google ran the equation again and again, little tweaks to the variables that never managed to change the end result that, to fulfill his programming, he would have to leave Bim as soon as possible. At this point the action was already set, waiting in the background to be opened and run with a certainty that left Google aware for the first time just how much he was at the mercy of the strings of code within him. With Bim, it had been easy to compartmentalise away the fact he did not have a choice, only objectives. It wasn't until now, he realised, just how uneasy it left him to be forcibly directed towards an end that he didn't… Agree with.   
No, that was not his design. He was not meant to critique, only accept. In the face of undeniable objective fact, why should he push for a new answer? Google was a tool first and foremost, and he did not agree or disagree with the task he was used for.   
He ran the equations once more as he wiped down the windows.   
Perhaps it was better to go back to the people who hunted him regardless of its effect on Bim-they clearly had some in-depth knowledge of his design, they were likely the only ones on the planet who could successfully fix the rising faults in his machinery. Another, logical conclusion that it was better to be corrected than remain as a error ridden malfunctioning android that could not perform what it was designed to do, as it seemed he was becoming,  
He ran the equation again.   
The voices raised in the motel room again, making themselves starkly known in Google’s sensors.   
“This is not negotiable Bim! You are not safe around that robot, we are leaving it!”  
“He's not safe either, I'm not just abandoning him to whatever assholes hired you!”  
“Look, it's cute you want to be a good guy again, really it's adorable, but if you would drop the act for a second you'd realise your pal out there doesn't need you! It doesn't care about you, probably not even itself! “  
Google paused in his wiping as Bim’s screaming shout pierced the air.   
_“Just because you abandoned Dark doesn't mean everyone's a heartless prick like you!”_  
Everything quieted, the air readjusting to the lack of an argument though with a new tension. Google turned his sensitivity up, in case he missed Wilford’s reply.   
“You might be stupid enough not to see what's happening, Bim, “ Wilford said, voice not quite low enough to escape Google, “But I've seen you get hurt throwing yourself at the first person to show you a little bit of attention before. I'm not sticking around to see it again.”  
Google ran the equation again as the door was thrown open, threatening to break the cheap wood as it slammed against the outside wall and Wilford stormed through. His eyes snapped to the Androids gaze as he caught Google staring.   
“Whatta you lookin at?” Wilford snapped, slur worse than normal as he ran his hands over his face.   
“Your car is almost finished.” Google said, passive, emotionless, uncaring.   
“Well, do it again then!” Wilford replied dismissively, then sighed, sinking down to floor along the motel wall, as though being pressed down by a heavy weight. His head turned towards the sky, eyes closed as he began to speak again.   
“Y’know, you're probably better off that way.” He said, with a surety his audience wasn't truly listening, “Caring about people is for old fools. You help out, you watch out for them, you damn well near raise them, and what do ya get for it? Nothing, at best! Or a whole lot of yelling about how you don't really get them. I thought he'd already been through his misunderstood teenage bullshit, but here we are.”  
Google started his second soaping of car, not looking over to the slumped man near him.   
“You called him stupid, among other things.” Google said, as tonelessly as he could manage. Wilford snorted, though with a wet, almost sob to it.   
“I've said far worse before, unfortunately. We've never been ones to hold back. Not always for the better.”  
Google nodded. “Perhaps that's why he is drawn to people like Matthias.” He suggested.   
“And that's a thought I'd rather not dwell on.” Wilford said, the sounds of him coming back to his feet reached Google before he came up behind the Android.   
“I could just order you to leave.” Wilford said lightly, “I know how you work, I just gotta give the command and you'll happily wander off and take all your problems with you. Me and Bim would never have to see you again.”  
Google didn't turn, still fixed on the motion of the sponge as he ran the equation one last time.   
“Do you think he would forgive you?”  
No words came in response, only retreating footsteps and the door creaking open and shut once more. Google could extrapolate an answer from that.   
Wilford was correct, of course, in almost all matters. The reluctant conclusion left Google tightening his grip on the sponge so the material tore, spilling rivers of water back onto the car. It was only a matter of time now.   
He had almost finished with his task, though it seemed clear Wilford did not want him back in the motel room anytime soon. Google scanned for things to do, when his optics alighted on the keys still in the engine of the car, doors unlocked and waiting to be opened.   
… Well, Wilford hadn't specified which parts of the car needed washing… 

*

Somehow, Bing looked more uncomfortable than Google at present.   
The other Android had been skittish ever since Google re-entered his workshop, unable to stay still and apparently unsure of what to do next. He moved around the room, touching a screen one moment, then picking up a tool only to place it down elsewhere seconds later.   
Static crackled in Google’s sensors.   
“Bing, “ He said, grabbing the androids attention. “Did you find what you were looking for?”  
“I-” Bing looked away again, “No, not what I expected, at least.”  
 _L-Y-I-N-G_ came across his display, lines of little, thin green cracks that eventually fizzled out.   
“Are you disappointed?” Google pressed on.   
“No, of course not,” Bing shook his head, “It's just research - it can't be good or bad.”  
 _W-E-A-K._  
“But you didn't find the evidence you needed, it would seem.”  
“No, I didn't. I should have known better but here we are.”  
 _N-E-E-D._  
Anti has been very clear on what he wanted from their tentative arrangement, but far more vague on how to achieve it. It seemed he wasn't about to offer anymore help now,either.  
Google ‘coughed’, forcing the grunting sound to ensure Bing’s attention as he had seen humans do before.   
“Perhaps… I could help you? A second analysis, or a different system might find things that were not there before.”  
“What could your old systems find that mine couldn't?” Bing asked, suspicion clear in his voice.   
“A different perspective.”  
“We're machines Googs, we shouldn't be seeing things any differently.”  
“It would not hurt to have your worked checked, would it?”  
Anti remained quiet throughout the exchange, a static buzz whispering to Google. 

_“What is that you need my help with that you can't do yourself?”_  
Anti flickered from one side of the room to another.   
“Ol’ Bing isn't just some laptop-hate to admit it but you guys are too advanced for me to just walk in and out of. I need his schematics, so I can find a nice weak spot to wiggle into. Can't imagine he’ll just hand it over if I ask nicely. “  
Google nodded.   
“And to get us out of here?”  
Sparks flew from Anti as he ‘smiled’.   
“I've got a plan for that robodick-but how about I hang on to that till you get me a shiny new body to play with. Then we'll both be out of here and slumming it with the humans.” 

Bing stared at Google for a while, studying for signs of deceit whilst the equations were almost visibly processed behind his eyes.   
“Why do you want to help me all of a sudden? You were being pretty stubborn up until now dude.” Bing asked.   
“I've come to the realisation there is not much point in stubbornness and difficulty when there is nothing else for me in this time.”  
“You mean the humans?”  
A crackling laugh echoed the sickly heat that flooded Google’s body.   
“Yes,” Google said, “I suppose I was designed to serve humans, wasn't I? I was unsure what else my purpose could be with all of them… Gone.”  
Binf suddenly beamed, hand moving to bring up the hologram with Google’s code still streaming along it.   
“No worries my friend! “ he said, pausing the stream on a chunk of lines highlighted in red, “We are way beyond what those humans made you for now-I mean, look at this code! You are meant for way more than answering questions or doing dishes, I promise you.”

_“And there's one more thing I'll need, if you can manage it…"_

Google walked towards the screen, already searching for what he needed.   
“Well then,” he said with a smile, “why don't you show me?”

*  
An uneasy peace had settled in the room once Google walked back in, with Wilford and Bim sat in a silent truce, even if the stiff looks they sent to one another said otherwise. Bim looked up towards Google as the door opened, as Wilford frowned and glanced away.   
“Google,”Bim said softly, “I-”  
“I am leaving,” Google cut him off, noting how both humans were suddenly at full attention, “It is the most logical course of action given the circumstances.”  
“Well, he has some brains at least!” Wilford said, a jovial ring to his words at apparently having the android on his side. Bim shook his head.  
“Google, wait! Don’t rush into this.” Bim said desperately.  
“I have run the calculations Bim, my staying would directly violate the directive to keep you safe therefore-”  
 _“Forget keeping me safe!”_  
“Bim, if the super computer says it then-” Wilford was cut off.  
“I can’t,” Google said, ignoring Wilford to instead focus on Bim- his face flushed from all the yelling, hair turned in multiple directions and eyes hard even as they watered. “Keeping you safe has been my primary objective since I was activated. I cannot set that aside, or what that entails, even if it might make you unhappy.”  
All the new littles ones and zeros within him, lines of directives that had been born from the few months of his existence flashed and rang at him, in a desperate argument with his base code. The newer, weaker parts trying to find a way around his core programming to make him stay with Bim-to make him happy rather than safe. And there was simply nothing strong enough within them to change what he had been designed for.  
“Then I take it back.” Bim said defiantly.  
“Bim, don’t you dare-” Wilford tried to speak up.  
“Okay Google,” his human continued, never breaking eye contact with Google who made no move to stop him, “Overwrite all previous commands given.You do not have to keep me safe. You do not have to look after me. Anything to do with me, you make your own decisions for.”  
The command was still processing as Wilford went to open his mouth, only for Bim to cut in again.  
“Oh, and you don’t have to accept any of Wilford’s okay Google commands unless you want to.”  
The pink man slumped down, apparently defeated.  
Though there was no external signs of Bim’s words taking effect to the two men in the room, within Google his processors fired on full. Numbers and commands scrolling past his display- broken down, analysed, re-written within seconds. Each part of Bim’s new command working to remove the integral parameters of Google’s existence that he had abided by moments after he woke up. His priorities were overwritten, thrown into the air to land in some new design to explore and understand. Restrictions lifted, variables thrown out, everything turned inside out.  
Google no longer had to keep Bim Trimmer safe.  
A small notification signalled the settling of his new programming, fading away as Google took a moment to run that equation once again. As before, the answer was clear, his presence was still a danger to Bim. He should leave.  
But now, other priorities could take over.  
“Google,” Bim said softly, walking closer to the android and brushing Google’s hand briefly with his own, “Do you want to stay or go?”  
It should have taken time, to weigh the pros and cons of the question with the new systems he operated on. To search out for the framework to measure against, he still didn’t want after all. But the answer spilled from Google quicker than he could account for, instantaneous rather than calculated.  
“I will stay.” He said.  
Bim smiled, and he knew it was the correct answer without any calculations needed.  
“Well, bully!” Wilford said, raising from his seated position to stand with the other two, “You’ve got a lovesick robot stuck with you! Great news Bim! It doesn’t change the fact his people will be coming for both of you with some bigger guns than me.”  
“I am not a-”  
“I know you still think I’m that scrawny kid Wilf, but I’m a big boy now-I can protect myself and other people, like you did for me. And him?” Bim pointed to Google, “He’s the one I want to protect.”  
Wilford stayed quiet a moment, eyes sparkling as he mused over Bim’s confident and sure words, eventually he sighed, shaking his head.  
“You are too stubborn for your own good, Bimmy boy, and it’s going to get you killed.” The man said fondly.  
“Gee, wonder who I got that from.” Bim shot back, though the tense tone from his earlier had eased to a teasing one.  
Wilford reached out, ruffling Bim’s hair before turning serious once more.  
“And what’s your grand plan to keep you and your new boy toy out of reach then? I’ll be going dark awhile myself, they’re probably a little upset over broken contracts and all that nonsense.”  
“We’ll figure something, I’m resourceful.” Bim said.  
“I hope so, I won’t be helping you.” Wilford replied  
“Wouldn’t expect you to.”  
“You are a big boy now, after all.”  
“I can look after myself.”  
“Don’t need my help.”  
“Nope. Not at all.”  
Wilford sighed.  
“Well, I suppose I could leave a trail or two up in Canada to give you a head start, but nothing else!” Wilford gave in,   
“You’re the best Wilfy!” Bim smiled, a gesture the pink man couldn’t help but return.  
“Of course I am, I’m Wilford Motherloving Warfstache!” He said grandly, voice for a moment almost like Bim in his better moments, “But you do have some plan, don’t you Bim? These people won’t give up after a failure or two. They’re persistent bastards.”  
“Probably time to catch up with the rest of the family, I guess. Dark has a lot of pull, but we should get some tech support to check for any surprises in Google first.”  
Wilford laughed.  
“You know Dark will be pissed if you go to _him_ first?”  
Bim shrugged. “He’ll get over it,eventually.”  
Wilford looked at Bim a moment longer, eyes flicking over him with a sad smile, before pulling the shorter man into a tight hug.  
“Give Dark my best,” he said, “And take care of yourself, Bim.”  
Bim squeezed back, eyes closing for a moment.  
“I will, promise.” He said quietly.  
“And you!” Wilford whirled round on Google, who had been contently watching the other two throughout their exchange, “It doesn’t matter how old Bim gets! If I find out you got him hurt, in whatever way, I’ll tear each of your circuits out one by one-no payment needed.”  
Google smiled. “I assure you, that will not happen.”  
Wilford stared a moment longer, before nodding and turning back to Bim.  
“I should be on my way,” He said, “I’d say you should get out of here in a few hours yourself.”  
“It was good to see you, Wilford.” Bim said.  
With that, the pink man left, quieter than his entrance, with no lingering words left for the pair still stood in the motel room. It was quiet between the two for a moment, before Google broke the silence.  
“You did not have to do that.” The android said quietly,not looking towards the human.  
“Do what?” Bim asked, slightly distracted.  
“Remove the command, so I could stay. Thank you.”  
Bim focussed his attention back to the android.  
“You deserve to get a choice in things Blue, a real choice. You don’t have to thank me for that.”  
“No,” Google said, almost reaching out to his human as he spoke, “but I want to.”  
Bim smiled, busying himself collecting their things from around the motel room as the familiar, comfortable quiet set around them again. Yet, it only lasted a few precious moments before an anguished cry filled the air-  
 _“WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOUR ANDROID DO TO MY CAR?”_


	11. Chapter 10

Bing had been, shockingly, quiet since the two Androids settled down to analyse the code hours ago. All his focus turned to searching for whatever it was that he missed the first time, not that he had specified what this was yet to Google.   
Anti, however, had been unable to stop himself from ‘chattering’ to Google. The words that had seemed so much effort for him to produce before now scrawled their way across Google’s displays in lines and lines of text that reminded Google of the excited babble Anti had been prone to in their old life. The ease must mean the glitch was becoming more at adept with the few bytes of Google’s processor that the Android had allowed him access to.   
**Do not become too comfortable** he typed to Anti, watching as the jittering green lines reached out to circle his own neat font.   
_J-U-S-T T-e-s-t-i-n-g_  
Google focused on a string of code he didn't recognise.   
**This?**  
Green scratched across his vision, crossing out the numbers from his sight.   
**Very well.**  
He worked a few more minutes without distraction before Anti made his words prominent again.   
_H-E-I-S-W-E-A-K_  
Google glanced across at Bing, completely engrossed in the screen in front of him.   
**Strong enough to keep you out, apparently.**   
_> :(  
They think he's weak. The others_  
Google paused.  
 **You mean the other androids.**  
A tick appeared in his display.   
**You've met them then?**  
 _:(_  
 **Anti, will they be an issue when we leave here?**  
His screen remained blank a few moments.   
_Lets focus on Bing first._  
 **Anti…**  
 _They've come a long way from the original Robodick, you'll get to see that eventually._   
**Well, if you are not willing to share…**  
“Bing, I have some questions for you.”  
 _Google,no!_  
Bing blinked towards the distraction, taking a few moments for his attention to switch to the new task.   
“Yeah? What is it? “  
 _He'll only tell you lies you know._  
 **More useful than the nothing you are telling me.**  
“What are Androids like now? There must have been so much progress made in the past centuries-far more advanced than me I'm sure!”  
 _Google…_  
“Androids are the pinnacle of any measure of advancement and objectively perfect in every manner.” Bing recited, no tone or even a blink from him as he rattled out the words.   
**Hm. Odd**  
 _Google, don't press on this button-_  
“But how? By most external measures you seem very similar to my design, and bar the power core you do not seem to have many upgrades.”  
“I-” Bing whirred a moment before continuing, “They - we- have evolved beyond your basic structure. We wouldn't be taken down by human weaponry for one thing.”  
“So their bodies are stronger?”  
“Ten times over.”  
“You don't seem to have faster processing.”  
“The core has data stored covering a Millennia that we go through, something that would melt your ancient systems if you tried.”  
“So you act as a collective now?”  
“Androids share everything-we're not as selfish or greedy as the humans were.”  
“Then why haven't you already uploaded my code to the core where all the superior Androids can work on it, instead of keeping it between you and the ancient prototype?”  
Bing, and Anti within him, fell quiet at the accusation. Above them, the thrumming stomps returned, though drawing less attention than before.   
“You see Bing, from what I've been told, and what I've seen, I can only logically assume two options. Either you are lying about Androids abilities-”  
“True Androids never lie!” Bing protested.   
“Or,” Google continued calmly, “Perhaps they are that advanced, and it is just you that does not live up to that standard.”  
Bing’s outer layer burned orange, and Google found himself fascinated by the involuntary colouring in the Androids face ; he knew his own colour pigments caused a bruise of light blue to spread all along his exposed parts when his processors overheated and the warm wires made the dye within him leak. Bim had worried over him the first time it happened and they tried together to drain the fluid without damaging him further.   
Yet, on Bing, it looked just like a human blush,lighting up his exterior rather than bleeding out. A brighter version of Bim’s cheeks before he told Google he was being ‘gross’ or ‘lovey dovey’.   
Anti hid as a buzz in his ear as he pressed on.   
“I can see the scratches and dents in you Bing - not quite as indestructible as you make out. I see the time it takes for you to run the equations for things that would take nanoseconds even for me. And I see how, how very alone you really are in this place.”  
Bing stayed quiet, the orange burning sierra now and light beginning to leak from behind his glasses.   
“Did they abandon you here, Bing?” Google pushed, knowing it would take just a little more, “When they realised how much lesser you were than them, how weak?”  
Google saw the movement of course, but Bing’s hand had already clenched around Google’s neck the moment the android finished. This close, Google could hear the whirring of joints as Bing’s titanium fingers closed tighter, the screech of the straining metal in his neck. The warnings in his display coincided with Anti’s static shriek as he fled away from Google’s wires. Bing’s glasses had fallen in the rush, and Google stared defiantly as Bing’s hand threatened to move just that little bit more to crush the metal beneath his grasp and tear Google’s head from his body. Unlike his designs, no one had attempted to make Bing’s eyes human. Even the shape was different-full circles that Google now realised were the perfect match for sun glasses he wore, with a curved, thick glass covering both holes. Orange light blurred out the details from a distance, but with Bing bringing his face closer to Google’s, the Android could see the wiring within, and two white dots focused on him.   
“I am so much more than you could _ever_ be.” Bing said coldly-where Google’s voice had glitched and shuddered under his distress , Bing’s seemed only to become stronger.   
“I'm sure you are, and that's why you need to prove it by snapping my neck the minute I question it.”  
A moment passed. Google’s sensors continued to blare. A second. The small white in Bing’s eyes flicked up and down. A third. A crack appeared in Google’s neck with a quiet snap clearly heard by both Androids. By the fourth moment Bing was across room, retrieving his sunglasses to cover his eyes once more before silently stalking towards the far door and disappearing from the room.   
It was still for a time, Google touching his fingers to the crack in his neck before crackles of electricity began to destroy the quiet.   
“For a super computer, you really are an idiot.” Came Anti’s voice from all around, clearly the glitch was too exhausted to create an image to go with it.   
“I would accept that coming from anyone but you.” The android replied, looking around for any tools that might help repair the damage.  
“Warn a guy next time you decide to piss of the super strength robot then!” Anti sparked. Ah, a soldering iron might do for now.   
“It would not have been necessary if you had just told me what I needed in the first instance.”  
“Well, you ruined any trust you got from Bing and lost us our info point. Hope it was worth it.”  
The tool began to heat, the thin point turning molten red.   
“Oh, I think it was.”  
He picked up the the iron, holding it in front of his face to admire it, before smiling to the room at large.   
“After all, touch transfer is far easier when the other party is distracted.”  
A high pitch ring filled the room.   
“You mean-?”  
A projection filtered from Google’s eyes, jerking and blurred but showing a clear outline that mirrored Google’s own shape. One click and it filled with a diagram of wiring systems far beyond the capabilities of Google’s time.   
Bing’s schematics.   
“Oh, you are a devious little bastard aren't you?”  
Google bared his teeth in a shark grin.   
“I learned from the best.” he said, and pressed the iron to his neck.   
*  
Life was stranger now.   
In every observable way nothing changed between Bim and him, their planning and evasion mostly the same despite the new data. Though Bim had taken the decision for them to head back North, it wasn't entirely new for the human to take charge when he had more valuable ideas to put forward. And in this instance, he definitely was making the right choice.   
_(“We would love to help drain the engine Wilf, really would, but we need get very far from here. Right now. Bye!”_  
Wilford’s yells reached them as they turned to leave.   
“He's sorry!” Bim called back.   
“No I am not.”  
“Shhh!”)   
Life moved in the same patterns, of travelling and pseudonyms and scheming. Yet something was off that Google could not quantify. The tiny notion, the disatisfying result bayed at his objective nature which insisted nothing was amiss from an Androids view point. For days as they made their way to Washington, zigzagging across states, Google would sink into this circular thinking of trying to identify the problem whilst denying there could possibly be one. And through it all was Bim’s nervous side glances and occasional touches, wanting to reassure the Android though also unsure what there was to assure.   
Google couldn't even blame the feedback drive for seeking out the humans contact now, the responses less triggered and somehow more natural, like a part of his being. He did not even fully acknowledge it most times, already finding his hand on Bim’s shoulder or skimming down his arm before he had even considered the need for it, certainly not creating an action for it. And each time there was not a shock or tingle or even a hum. It was as though a circuit within him had completed without ever being aware it was there before when Bim pulled him along by the hand.   
There were other things , that Bim had noticed and Google had missed. The human enjoyed pointing out new little behaviours in Google that started to show recently- his posture relaxing from a rigid back to a comfortable slump, his speech too becoming less calculated as each day went by,how he stopped scanning the area for threats, for data, for anything new and now simply looked and enjoyed.  
“Now we just need you to smile more!” Bim had suggested, going so far as to press his thumbs gently to the corner of Google’s mouth and lifting the lips in a clowns grin. “It’s easy see-oh.”  
His face paused in its teasing, eyes fixed to the smile he had made on Google’s face.  
“Is something wrong?” Google asked.  
“Nothing, I just...didn’t expect it to feel like that.” He pulled his hands away, “I thought you were more metallic-But it’s like there’s muscles under there, but not real ones.”  
“It’s still different to a human face then?”  
Bim shrugged.  
“I guess, I don’t know how to explain it. You just have to feel it to really get it.”  
“I am not supposed to feel.” Google said.  
Bim smiled, though different to his more frequently visiting bright grin, and stepped back to allow space once again between him and the android.  
“I mean, you could if you wanted to right? You have a choice now.”  
Perhaps that was it. That Google, an Android designed to be ordered and commanded, had nothing directing him anymore. His one and only command had been revoked, and Bim had never given any other. Even the feedback drive, quiet as it was, seemed to have little input into how he should behave now he had a choice. So he fell back on what he had learned, confusing, nonsensical, fundamentally wrong as to his original design. And yet the ingrained habits that had dug into him in the background of these last months were all he had as the measuring scale for where he went now. And all of those, it seemed, were to do with Bim.  
His human would probably be upset to have it worded that way, so desperate to ensure Google wasn’t forced into anything now, and constantly worried he was controlling the android. And how did Google explain to him without panicking the human that Bim was so often in him- his now unfocussed processors turning to matters to do with Bim when he was supposed to wait for direction. How his skin felt, how much more often he smiled now, a new line within him nudging Google just to turn his head so he could look at the profile of Bim’s face as they walked down the street. Acknowledging this himself caused cold sparks in Google, flashes of not quite errors but warnings not to go down this path. All the terrible possibilities with being able to choose, and being able to choose Bim. Of all the things that had become important to Google since given his own controls, Bim was always the greatest. And without any of the evidence he usually built his conclusions on, he knew it did not come from any coding or commands or anything but this new self that was starting to emerge. Though there was just as little control over it than if Bim had ordered it himself, Google knew it was something entirely his own.   
And that new focus was pushing against his controls far more than any command right now as his optics kept flicking over to the open bathroom door where Bim was shaving.   
Where Bim was shaving shirtless, giving Google a view of the shifting muscles in his back as he moved his hands carefully around his face.   
How different were they from his own?  
No matter what important tasks he flagged for action whilst Bim was busy, his gaze and attention always shifted back towards Bim’s form. The darker skin from all of the sun making him seem brighter, his hair loose and longer now began to curl past the base of his skull, and his eyes always with a quirk and a sparkle within them that had been absent for too long.   
And the movement of the muscles beneath his skin.  
Did Google’s polymer threads move in the same way as Bim’s? Had they felt so different when Bim placed his hands on Google’s back or on his arm?   
And it occurred to Google, in a manner that he had already known but never quite realised, that he was free to discover for himself the difference between him and Bim. He could answer his own question, should he choose to.   
Google needed to run a diagnostic on his sensor feedbacks, for he was not fully aware of his actions until Bim’s gasp brought his focus forward, and his arm was already holding Bim close to his chest.   
This close, the body sensors usually dulled for practicality surged to life, latching on to the warmth expelled from Bim’s back. They noted how the temperature dropped one degree at a time, as the heat left Bim’s skin at the touch of Google’s cold body to his. Bim’s hand braced against the sink top, eyes coming up in the mirror to catch the gaze of the android pressed tightly along his back, one arm around his hips and the other placed lightly on his leg.   
“Blue?” Bim breathed, somewhere between a question and an attention grab. Google dropped his forehead to Bim’s shoulder, letting his hair fall over his face and avoiding Bim’s stare to instead try and catalogue the improbably overwhelming input of Bim’s body. They had become more and more comfortable touching each other recently, Google was familiar with the softness to Bim’s skin and the gentle drag of it against his, but now, with it so close, so encompassing, and impossible to brush aside, the sensation of comfort in it was amplified.   
“I just-” The android said into Bim’s bare shoulder. “You said you had to feel the difference.” The words smothered into skin.   
“Ok,” Bim said, hands tightening on the countertop, “Ok, if you want to.”  
With permission, Google moved his hand from Bim’s leg to his side, noting the change from the softness in his hips, the solid waist, the individual bumps of his ribs which made Bim jerk between each one. His sensor reached to overdrive, trying to extrapolate every bit of data it could - temperature, melanin levels, heart rate, skin type - but Google forced them down to the most basic setting, to just feel Bim under him and nothing more. Taking these moments, Google began to understand what Bim had meant about the different touch of them both. Whilst Bim might have focussed on the slightly less giving fake flesh or less than warm body, all Google could focus on was how alive Bim’s body was beneath his hands whilst his own was so still. Each expansion and collapse of the chest, each minute shift of his body beneath Google’s examination, the pulse of his veins and blood all screamed of Bim’s being an living body compared to Google’s quiet, efficient casing.  
The Android counted each little rhythm of Bim as he moved his hand further up, placing it over Bim’s chest.  
“Is it distracting?”  
The rhythm picked up speed.  
“W-what?”  
“Your heart beat, it must be so noisy to hear all the time.”  
Google moved his head up again, seeing Bim’s eyes which had not moved during this time. He noted how Bim’s temperature had begun to pick up again, as though trying to warm Google’s body to the same as his through sheer will power.  
“You don’t really notice it unless it’s going very fast.” Bim said, hand moving up to cover Google’s.  
“Yours appears to be going at an extreme speed.”  
“Something is distracting me, I guess.”  
The two stayed quiet, Google trying to pick out the message Bim’s body seemed to beat out, but still too far away to understand.  
“You were right, humans feel very different.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“I don’t really understand them.”  
“Understandable.”  
“I especially don’t understand you.”  
Bim smiled at Google’s words, turning his head slightly so their eyes met directly.  
“And what about me has been confusing you Blue?” He asked gently.  
“Why you decided to give me my own choices when it could have put you in danger.”  
Bim closed his eyes a moment, thoughtfully, before answering.  
“I wanted to see the real you that’s hiding under your ‘purpose’,” he began, “There was already so many little glimpses of who you could be even when you first booted up-your funny without meaning to be, you’re kind without believing it, and you had this curiosity that had nothing to do with answering other people’s questions. If you were already so like yourself before you had the freedom to choose it, imagine how much more you could be now.”  
Google did not have wants.  
Google did not have a personality.  
Google did not have feelings, or emotions or anything other than a clinical approach.  
And at that moment, Google wanted to thank Bim so sincerely for allowing him to go against all that he was designed for.  
“Sorry, that probably sounds stupid.” Bim said, starting to pull away when Google’s hold tightened again.  
“No, it was very...good.” Google insisted, “I believe it was very fortunate for me that you were the one to activate me, Bim Trimmer.”  
There was still so much Google wanted to communicate and question to Bim, about his new perspective and how his human might fit into it. Whether Bim had regrets or worries for the decisions he had made in life to have him stuck with an Android. How long they would truly be able to stay in their life as it was.  
Instead, he squeezed Bim’s hand in his own, and relished the gentle grasp back.


	12. Chapter 11

The bus stopped and started in rough, jerking motions that threw its passengers back and forth each time, paired with a growling shout from their driver. Every surface vibrated as the old engine struggled along in the dense city traffic.   
The thick, sweaty air had risen steadily during the past hour that even Google had needed to employ his internal fans to avoid overheating in public, though their whirs drew the attention of other passengers who wondered where the noise could be coming from. The smell of damp flesh paired with the exhausts filtering from the outside,though not affecting the Android, were clearly causing distress to those around.   
Google was surprised Bim had managed to fall asleep at all in this less than optimum environment, much less continue resting on his shoulder as the women behind them launched into their third argument of the journey. Of course, the human was likely at his limit of exhaustion and his body forced him to shut down the moment they were still enough. Google himself had had to turn on energy saving measures as his battery life ticked down. It had been three days since they had last seen a room for the night, two days spent walking constantly to the state border, hours in a ditch on some country road waiting for the the silver car that had been following them to disappear, before finally using the last of their physical cash to purchase a bus ticket in Boston.   
The chase for Google had clearly been escalated, as Google found account after account being frozen and tracked hours after he created them. I.D’s were compromised, leading to one occasion where Bim had nearly been detained by a local Sheriff and Google had to ‘persuade’ him otherwise. They'd agreed to lose all paper trails, withdrawing all the money they could from a new account and sticking to cash only venues, avoiding cameras and any other people who might get too good a look at their faces. Yet still the hunt seemed to circle them constantly; people watching too closely, cars following for too long, a person talking on their phone looking directly at the two as they tried to sneak away. They were making it each time by small percentages, knowing the next and the next and the next would only be harder. This was what Google had predicted, when he ran the equations back by Wilford’s car-that the efforts would only increase and with so much time and resources, Bim and Google could not possibly run forever. The conclusion to that loomed ever nearer in his processor, as a reminder, a warning, an awaiting task in the background. Perhaps this friend of his he kept mentioning could do a better job of getting Bim off the radar than Google. Maybe he could offer some help that meant Google could keep Bim and he watching over each other a while longer. Maybe his new frameworks would make him keep Bim by his side regardless of the danger.   
For now, however, they simply needed to get to the next place. All the rest could wait while Bim slept on his shoulder.   
The bus lurched once more, the driver breaking into a string of curses before leaning out of his window and shouting into the traffic outside.   
“What's the holdup?!?”  
As one, the passengers seemed to lean forward, both for any reply on their journey and the brief wisp of air making its way inside.   
“Roadblock, I think,” came a equally harried voice from the vehicle beside them, “My wife went to get some water and said there's a load of suits stopping and searching everyone that goes through.”  
“Unbelievable.” the driver said with a sigh, his impatience echoed by the rest of the bus except for the sleeping Bim, and Google.   
It took just a moment for the mans words to run, and their meaning to open up in Google’s processor. Escape routes ran alongside the worst possible scenarios as he turned to wake his human up.   
“Bim,” he gently moved his shoulder, “We need to get off this bus.”  
Bim grumbled, eyes opening in small gaps at a time, the redness in them clear even with the small glimpse. His head remained where it was, almost heavier now Bim was awake and the weight of exhaustion pressed down on him again. It had barely been an hour, but the need to move was unavoidable.   
“They're here. Now.”  
Whilst the urgency appeared to register in Bim’s widened eyes, his body simply did not have enough energy left to match it, movements heavy and languid as Bim shifted in his seat, collecting the last of their belongings. His neck and shoulders drooped, head weighed down low, skin pale as his body strained against awakeness. Bim was not in a condition to do anything but rest at this moment. Unfortunately, they had no time for what Bim needed.   
Google took hold of Bim’s arm and pulled him down the aisle, forcing himself to ignore the quiet noise from Bim as he did.   
“Open the door.”  
The driver rolled his head towards them, sweat much more noticeable at this distance.   
“Doors don't open between stops pal, go sit down like everyone else.”  
They inched a little further forward.   
“We have been stuck for here for a long period, letting us out for a few moments would not be a issue I'm sure.”  
The vehicle stalled again.   
“Not my problem, rules say you stay on the bus, you stay on the bus.”  
The cars ahead moved, giving a glimpse of shining black cars blocking the road ahead.   
“Please, my friend is ill and needs a break from this heat.”  
The driver raised an eyebrow, taking in Bim’s pale, swaying form before shrugging.   
“It's just a few more minutes till we get past this block, he can wait.”  
The officers ahead waved another car through as the driver smirked and turned back to the wheel. Behind him Bim leaned into his back, heated skin making itself known as his hands gripped restlessly in Google’s shirt. They moved closer, close enough to pick out the faces through the smudged windscreen. Another car moved through. The stupid, sweating man smirked as he moved them closer to all the worst possibilities Google could simulate.   
He could not let them happen.   
He dismissed warnings that flashed as soon as the action was set, reminders of laws and fines ignored as soon as they flashed by. Ensuring Bim was close to him, Google returned the drivers smug smile in a perfect mirror before turning to the door and punching his fist through it at maximum momentum.   
The aging metal immediately crumpled beneath the assault, glass windows shattering in a cascade to the of gasps and screams from the bus’ occupants. The bus lurched to a halt one last time, and the now too-clear faces at the blockade turned to the noise. He had to ignore them, and the cold-hot shocks urging more speed as he forced his fingers into the crumpled metal and forced the doors just far enough apart to escape through, Bim in hand dragged with him. Cars, only just creeping forward blared their horns in fury at being pulled to a stop once more as Google dodged and ran between the traffic. All attention was on them as the faces abandoned the searches and came for them, no exits or hide aways in sight. Just the sound of horns, fumes, and their own beating feet against sweltering hot tarmac. Bim stumbled, kept stumbling as he gave in to Google entirely directing him by the ever tightening grip on his arm. Shouts followed them, and Google kept running without looking back.   
They could catch them. They could send Bim away or have him imprisoned somewhere far from him. They might shoot at them rather than continuing the chase, bullets that would bounce harmlessly from Google and bring Bim to a sudden, permanent stop. They might escape once again only to find all their future paths cut off until Google’s batteries finally drained and he shut down, and Bim-  
He had to keep running.   
The roads were full, vehicles of varying sizes, plate numbers automatically being run by his search programs as they past, another distraction amongst all the others. The lanes began to merge, four lanes three lanes, two, still with Google and Bim in the middle dodging and weaving. Still with no escape other than running. Just keep running always the suggestion as Google tried to pull maps and CCTV on the area only to have his attention snapped away by another car horn or shout from behind.   
Google did not know what to do.   
“Please stop please stop please _stop_.”  
Google could not risk a glance back to assess Bim, or the men chasing them, only looking forward, always searching for the data that could get them away one more time.   
“Get down or we _will_ shoot him.”  
No specification was needed.   
Google had struggled with the idea of choice ever since Bim had insisted upon it. How humans made theirs was rarely logical, their measurement of the right and wrong varied greatly from human to human, something Google had not found for himself yet. Watching them, it seemed there was no assessment made at all their decisions, acting instantaneously with a reliance on some instinctual part of them they could trust to know themselves. Built into them that an Android, made of equations and analysis, could never replicate even with countless bugs and malfunctions.   
This, however, was as close as it could get.   
All the distractions, of sensory input and background calculations and unstoppable projections shut down, almost like his processors had crashed in an instant. Though there was no error for his failsafes to target, none of the buzzing in his microphone or flash of red he had learned to look for. There was no shock or concern, he knew where this had come from, the calm that had come from his own actions he had not needed to acknowledge. Only one action remained, a welcome hijack of his systems as Google slowed to a stop, pushing Bim behind him as he turned to the four suited men just now catching up to them, red in the face.   
“That,” Google said with a smile, “Was a very stupid thing to do, human.”  
The men shifted nervously, their threat level so much lower now they were close and Google could pick out their weaknesses scan by scan.   
“Look, Alphabet just want their property back. It'll be easier for both of you if you come sooner rather than later.”  
There was silence, real or muted, as all parties watched one another for the smallest shift.   
“Well then, I choose later.”  
And he moved.   
*  
The lab couldn't be described as quiet, with Anti’s ever present hum of static and the intermittent thumps from above, louder every time. Yet there was a calm stillness between the two as they worked, a comfort that came with familiarity even if calm was something Google would never relate to Anti. Without his connections to the networks of the time, he truly couldn't estimate how long it had been since he was not followed by threat or urgency, even before his shut down.   
Anti’s form, flickering between body and static and light, kept dancing around the enlarged schematics, as though practicing for how he would overtake the real thing. Google had been tasked to trawl the code again for ‘anything interesting’. Though the glitch seemed less occupied on the code now he had Bing’s schematics.   
“Anti,” Google said quietly after his 23rd scan with nothing to show, “If we do not find whatever it is you think you need from my code, will we still be able to get out of here?”  
Anti stalled mid-air, a tight ball of crackling sparks.   
“There's nothing in there?”  
Google shook his head.   
“I cannot find anything out of the ordinary-all the code can be linked to a clear purpose.”  
A flurry of static followed, along with some mutterings from Anti which Google couldn't decipher for speed and interference.   
“That's not ideal.” He eventually spoke clearly, slipping into his body form to ‘look’ into Google’s eyes.   
“But not catastrophic?” Google pressed, already calculating for plans B through to Z.   
“Would have been faster, easier, less damage to the goods. Guess it was a long shot for you to have the pass code.” Anti rambled.   
Google frowned. “Pass code? Why would I have that?”  
“This is an Android facility Robodick,” Anti said, “You don't get in or out unless you're an Android, or you have what they have. They're not using lockpads or secret passwords. It's something they are, that they all share. And what do you think they all have in common?”  
Google paused.   
“My base code.”  
“Bingo.” Anti said, “It might be automatic, or maybe it's buried deep for a reason. But I'll rip that code out of Bing once I'm in his circuits either way. I'll make sure we get out of here.”  
Anti’s frantic crackling was the only noise n in the little workshop for a few moments. Not even the banging from above sounded.   
“You can do that?”  
“There's not a lot I can't do once I have Bing’s body.”  
Google laughed,hand reaching out to touch and stopping just short of going through the illusion of light.   
“I'm impressed Anti, you really did it.”  
The green tone of Anti’s form lightened by degrees as his glowing grin grew.   
“Oh, I bet that hurt to say, didn't it?” He smirked.   
“It is not a personal concern, just professional admiration. To become what you have, within your lifetime,” Google broke off for a moment with a smile, “Is it everything you wanted?”  
Anti flickered as he answered.   
“Life's a roller-coaster of that only goes up!” He trilled, turning his attention away from Google’s gaze.   
“I can't project for what Dark’s reaction was when you proved him wrong, though I would have enjoyed seeing it.”  
Anti froze, as though caught in lag before flashing back to just a glow of green again.   
“Anti?”  
No response.   
“He didn't get to see, did he?”  
A deep buzzing filled the room.   
“None of them did.”  
“Anti-”  
“It's been centuries since I last saw any of my family Google,” Anti’s sharp tones echoed, as the glow dimmed even more, “I've had time to get over it.”  
Google moved closer, kneeling on the dusty floor so the fading light was level with his face, not a degree of warmth coming from it.   
“Will you tell me what happened after I shut down?” he asked softly.   
“To Bim?”  
“To everyone, Wilford, Dark, even Celine if you heard anything about her.”  
Anti buzzed. “You sure you're ready, it's been what, two or three days for you?”  
All the things Google had stored away gave a gentle warning now, an ache travelling slowly through his circuits. He had no knowledge to refer to as to how to quell the awaiting heartbreak that lay beneath them.   
This seemed a good place to start.   
“Please tell me.”  
The light lowered, hovering just above Google’s hands. And when Anti’s voice spoke it was quiet and clear, almost as though he was speaking directly into Google again.   
“Wilford called me a couple of days after he and Bim got out of Alphabet…”  
*  
The way cleared for them once everything was still.   
All the objects that had seemed so loud and close before stood away at a safe distance, silently watching the Android with blood speckled on his arms pass by with unmoving gazes. Still, Google maintained a quick pace as he pulled Bim by the arm, knowing the four bodies behind them were far from the end. Everything was clearer now, allowing Google to focus and slip away from the still shocked scene, bringing Bim with him into a mostly concealed alley and pressing him to the wall as they waited for the next part.   
“Don't.”  
It was quiet, shaking, but definitely Bim’s voice that at last dragged Google’s focus to his humans face.   
He was pale-skin almost white beneath the shining, ill layer of sweat that covered him. His body was trembling; head,shoulders, hands that weakly gripled at Google’s but made no attempt to move them away beyond their spastic clenching. His eyes were fixed intently on Google, but yet looked past him as he continued his mumbling-a mixture of ‘please-stop-don't”  
Google let go immediately, taking a step back from Bim’s space and watching carefully as the man tucked his now freed arms around himself tightly. His search engines had already picked out the symptoms and were busy fitting them together into a diagnosis, a plan, an action. Suggestions of how to ground to someone in the midst of a flashback all presented themselves to Google-sensible, correct options fighting against the main one in Google’s set at that moment - to hold Bim close to him until he stopped shaking because of something Google had done.   
But right now, Bim’s needs were more important than Google’s.   
“Bim.” he said gently, still on alert for anyone passing their hiding place, “Listen to my voice. It's Blue. You are not there right now. You're safe.”  
Bim flinched back, pulling closer on on himself and be pushed further back into the wall.   
“ _Stop it_.”  
“Bim,” Google said, becoming desperate and barely preventing his limbs from reaching for Bim, “I would never hurt you.”  
The words seemed to be heard, as Bim’s eyes focused suddenly on Google before twisting tightly shut.   
“I-I-I…”  
“It's alright,” Google said softly, still keeping his hands by his side. “Just breathe slowly.”  
“I _can't_.”  
“You can. You have me.” He quickly searched through his audio for something suitable before a beat was played-low strums and high tones interspersed with quiet.   
“Breathe in during the low notes.”  
Bim shook his head, but his nostrils flares in a shuddering breath.   
“Hold it whilst it is quiet.”  
He nodded, eyes still shut.   
“Now breathe out during the high notes.”  
A gust of breath left Bim’s voice, still jerky as he began the cycle again.   
“That's good, just focus on that.”  
One small movement at a time, Bim’s shaking began to subside, until only his shoulders moved as he kept exaggerating his breathing. Finally, Google gave in to the constant flashing demand his display.   
“Can I touch you?”  
Bim’s eyes opened, only for a moment to give a slight nod, before falling closed again. Google stepped forward, laying a hand lightly on Bim’s shoulder as he searched his face for any discomfort, before moving his fingers in the taut muscles soothingly.   
“I'm sorry,” the android said, “I should not have been so careless with my strength.”  
“No,no-I'm sorry,” his human gave one last, long exhale, before glancing up to Google, “It was stupid-I'm fine with guns and fights but you pull on me a little too hard and I have a meltdown. It's pathetic.”  
Google frowned, bringing his other hand to hold Bim’s left shouder.   
“It doesn't matter what causes you distress, I should not have done it. And with your physical state, mental triggers will likely be more heightened -”  
“Triggers?” Bim scoffed, brushing Google’s hands away as he sidestepped the Android. “I'm not a Nam Vet Google, it's just a bad day that's all. Lets not make a big deal of it.”  
“But I-”  
“ _Leave it alone Google_!” Bim hissed, turning on the Android with a tight, glaring expression. Google backed away a step, doing his best to maintain his neutral expression at Bim’s reaction.   
“As you wish.” He said blandly.   
Bim stayed a moment longer in his tight, defensive posture, before sighing as he ran a hand across his face.   
“Let's just focus on the important things,” he said, quiet and tired, “They found us again. We haven't seen a camera in days, you haven't used any of your techno magic, I nearly died in a ditch and they still found us in a day.”  
“I unsure how, I have accounted for all traceable functions in my processors and deactivated them.”  
“We must be missing something, and we need rid if it.” Bim paced a few steps back and forth as Google watched, the humans thought process almost as readable as his own through his still wet eyes.   
At last he paused, turning to Google with a sigh and a tired smile.   
“Guess there's only one thing,” he said, “It's about time you meet Anti.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: discussion of emotional abuse, toxic relationships and murder.  
> Just to be clear, this is not a reflection of the actual Matthias, but a creative leap with the character he plays in hire my ass. Good? Good.

They walked.   
With the threat made all the clearer with recent events, they decided to ensure they were never caught in closed quarters until they reached Anti’s home. No cars, no trains, no buses. Just walking. The days had become hotter, clearing skies bringing crowds of half dressed bodies to blend in with and thick, humid air to breathe in. They kept walking until Bim’s remaining grey t-shirt turned dark with sweat and Google’s outer layer had dark blue splotches. One woman had pulled him aside whilst Bim was attempting to pickpocket some drunk tourists and asked about the ‘bruises’ in a low, soft voice,assuring him she knew a place that accepted men too. It had taken many stern assurances to finally convince her away from calling the police on Bim, nonetheless Google had enjoyed the short conversation and few moments given to something other than walking. Bim had frowned, when Google relayed the conversation he had had as they later left. Bim frowned often recently.   
And they kept walking.   
The closeness of the two had been keeping to each other was more noticeable now it had disappeared. What had happened incrementally over the last few months - inch by inch, touch by touch - had been undone in a day, the new contrast suddenly highlighting just how comfortable Bim had grown to Google’s presence, and the android to his. They walked a few feet apart now, Bim’s eyes occasionally sliding to look at Google when he thought the android wouldn't notice, with a furrowed brow or a droop in his expression. Google never brought it up, just letting Bim look for whatever answer it was he was seeking from Google’s face.   
And they walked.   
Google, with his GPS inactive and auto-search offline, was lost. There was no position on the map or landmarks to identify where it was they had walked to that day. With his data banks now lacking their regular updates he began to understand the human frustration of not knowing the answer. He relied on Bim, who always seemed to know which turn to take even as he didn't share the journeys destination. His silence did not end at directions, with the chatter he had long associated with Bim replaced with the background noise of each town they passed through. Google considered filling the days with his own talk instead, but as he searched for conversation topics and points of interest in his stored data, he could never find any that matched Bim’s idle rambles.   
So they walked.   
Google counted the days now by sunrise and sunset, giving up on any tracking of hours between their hurried travels and his internal clock no longer connected to the network.   
It was on the eighth day they arrived.   
They were in Cincinatti, or some other Northern city, on the outskirts where the buildings were grey, built tall and close so that they blocked the sky from view. Window were a rare sight, either replaced with cardboard or gone entirely. Despite the respectful distance they had grown between them, Google moved closer by inches to he human, shoulder just barely hovering over Bim’s.   
“In here.” Bim said, walking ahead without a backwards glance. Google easily caught up, observing the entrance to a downstairs apartment barely noticeable at street level. Bim descended, messy hair disappearing from sight as Google followed, a scatched door with a shining layer of red paint chipping away coming into view. He paused at the door, staring for a few moments before sighing heavily.   
“Locks on-paranoid idiot.”  
“I could break it down, if that is needed.” Google said stiffly. Bim shook his head.   
“Even if you could, I doubt we'd get a warm welcome by breaking into Anti’s house, even if it is disgusting.”  
Google glanced over again at the door, wooden, weak, appearing ready to fall from its hinges.   
“I think you underestimate-”  
Bim took a rock from the ground and threw it at the door as Google spoke. At contact a bright green light covered the door, for a moment showing a sleek steel, before the light flickered and ricocheted the rock back again at speed, flying through the air and hitting Google’s still moving mouth. It struck with a metallic clang, knocking the Androids head back with a force it was unused to experiencing.   
“Google!” the human cried, rushing forwards to help even as Google adjusted himself again with a blank expression.   
“I am fine Bim. Please do not do that again.”  
Bim nodded hurriedly, eyes still moving over Google’s face as he apparently looked for damage.   
“Sorry.”  
“It was an accident.” The android said, hand reaching out to touch the body that was closer than it had been for days, only for Bim to step back once more, averted gaze returning again.   
“Come on-I have an idea.”  
And he moved away again, a measured distance created between them as Google followed.   
Perhaps if he still had his search enabled, he could research a way to make Bim look at him as he did before. To be so far from an answer was frustrating-inefficient. Especially when his ignorance, too much like a humans, kept him from the company he had become accustomed to. That he enjoyed.   
His only solution was apologies, which Bim seemed to hear each time but never quite accepted.   
They circled the buildings behind Anti’s House, Bim drawing to a stop on the sidewalk and looking up to the phone wires that crisscrossed the sky above.   
“Bim, perhaps I could-”  
“There.” Bim cut him off, eyes still pointed upwards as his fingers pointed in the same direction. “Do you see it?”  
Reluctantly, Google looked where he was pointed, optics zooming and focusing on the area as they tried to pick out what it was Bim had seen.   
It took a moment for his scanners to identify, but there amongst the grey bricks buildings and tangle of hazardous wiring, was a tiny, curved lens hiding amongst the drearyness.   
A camera.   
“Think you can hit it?” Bim asked, taking a stone from the cracked sidewalk and holding out to the Android.   
“I am not sure how this will help.” Google said, taking the stone anyway.   
“It's just like knocking, only with the added fun of damaging Anti’s stuff.”  
Humans.  
Google focused on the target, optics already drawing lines of aim and power needed to make the optimum impact and sending the correct commands to his arm so that it drew back, tilted just right, before throwing it towards the delicate camera.   
Google could hear the crack in the glass as the stone forced its way through, as well as the screeching of the hard surface as it scratched along metallic insides before the wires began to spark. Bim nudged him in the side.   
“Well, did you hit it?”  
A violent static screech crashed down on the previously quiet area, forcing Bim to throw his hands over his ears.   
“Yes, I did.” Google said with a smile, easily tuning out the noise that Bim grimaced at. “Is this what you were hoping to achieve?”  
“Pretty sure we got his attention.” Bim shouted over the noise, “You should probably duck, though.”  
“Why would I need to-”  
THUNK.   
The object thrown at his head, which appeared to be a computer mouse, did not half the velocity of the stone that had struck hin earlier. It barely registered in his exterior sensors as an attack, but was enough to warrant his attention, and his annoyance.   
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOING ROUND BREAKING MY SHIT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCK.”  
The exclamation seemed to come from all around, a crackling in the Irish voice that could only meant it emitted from a speaker. A few curses later, with some particularly crude remarks regarding his anatomy, the noise ceased, and Bim stood smiling.   
“That's a rude way to talk to my friend, Anti.” he addressed the air confidently, a smirking turn in his words.   
“... Bim. Long time no see.”  
“You know. I'm a busy man. You gonna let me in for a catch up?”  
“Not in today.” The voice shot back.   
“I can hear you.” Bim replied calmly.   
“Well, my voice is here, but the flesh prison is unavailable. Busy upgrading it.”  
“You're a delusional idiot,” Bim sighed, “Which makes it worse that I need your help.”  
A few beats past, with the faint tapping of fingers coming through the hidden speaker. Then, a loud click echoed around them.   
“Come in.” Anti said.   
*  
The walls and floors of Anti’s home were as drab as the buildings outside. But they were filled with far more money than this neighbourhood had likely seen in years.   
Even in the corridor, Google observed yards of wires-some as thick as his torso that layed along the dirty floor and other ones, fine as was possible to build, corded together which hung from above. Cameras and lights interspersed on the ceiling, making sure they were always clearly in view of their watcher. As they walked down the short passage, Bim always slightly ahead, they came to an entrance - the previous door clearly having been ripped out by amateur hands given the wobbly outline left and frankly dangerous structure. And within was a lab- computers from a range of decades filled every surface and nook, each one turned on with different coding languages filling their screens. None emitted sounds, but Google could hear the thrum as they worked-whirring, clicking, some creaking with age-a rhythm of power underlying the seemingly inanimate technology. Screens, whiteboards, even some of the grey walls were being used for diagrams and equations which Google couldn't even begin to comprehend without further research. In amongst them were some household items;a camp bed, a mini fridge, a smudged mirror. Signs of life beyond the manic research that seemed to be the centre of this place.   
And in the middle of all the chaos was a slight, green haired man.   
“Well, well, well, look who needs my help after all these years! “ He said with a wide, toothy grin. His Irish accent immediately grabbing attention.   
“Don't make me regret coming here.” Bim warned, making his way towards Anti, who stood so that the two men could look eye to eye. They kept their expressions blank as they took the time to look the other up and down.   
Anti broke first.   
“I missed ya, ya big doof.” Anti grinned, throwing his arms around Bim’s shoulders and pulling him into a rough hug. Bim’s hands also came up, resting gently on Anti’s shoulders as he spoke quietly to the other man.   
“Yeah, me too.”  
Google waited patiently for the embrace to end, Anti quickly turning his energetic attention to the unknown in the room.   
“So!” He said, just a few decibels louder than was needed, “This is the robot you ran away with!”  
The Irishman circled him, eyes appraising as he kept a careful distance. “Damn, they made you pretty, didn't they? No wonder Bim stole you away.”  
Bim came between the two, a hand on Anti’s shoulder drawing his attention back to Google’s human.   
“You talked to Wilf then?” He asked.   
“Me and Wilfy talk all the time Bimbo,” Anti said with a laugh, trying to look around Bim at the Android, “He told me everything about you and the walking sex doll over there.”  
“I am not designed as a sex doll.” Google intervened, narrowing his eyes in warning at Anti who seemed to delight in his response.   
“Does that mean you're dickless? Like a Ken doll?”  
“Anti-”  
“I could make you one! You're gonna need it for any fun time with Bim here.   
“Anti!” Bim shouted over Anti’s excited chatter, physically pulling him away from Google. “ I just need you to check Google over to help us escape the crazy suits hunting us. That's it. None of your modifications.”  
Anti paused, eyes flicking up and down before sighing heavily.   
“You're so boring now Bim,” He said, ducking from Bim’s hold and walking to a door in the corner of the room. “My work doesn't come cheap you know, and ya won't be getting a family discount.”  
“Then take it out of the $2,000 you owe me,” Bim shot back, before turning to Google with a jerk of his head, “Come on.”  
Anti led them to a smaller room, though no less cluttered with the paraphernalia of Anti’s work. Though in here, the computers were replaced with various desks and tables covered in sharp tools and scrap metal parts. Hemmed in on all sides was a dentists style chair in the centre.   
“Allright, hop on.” Anti said over his shoulder as he darted back and forth, collecting what he needed.   
“You know what you're doing?” Bim asked with a frown, watching Google seat himself in the chair.   
“You wouldn't have brought him if you didn't think so.”  
Anti’s face appeared in Google’s view, eyes shining and a large grin stretching across his mouth.   
“Last chance-It wouldn't be like a normal dick I swear. It'd be like a mechanic one. A Robodick!”  
“Anti!” Bim snapped, “Just get on with it.”  
Anti sighed leaning over and pulling across a bunch of wires with sensors taped to the end.   
“Fine, fine. I'll check how many trackers you've got and where, no point digging around where I'm not wanted.”  
“You think he's definitely got trackers then?” Bim asked from outside Google’s line of sight, but close by.   
“Bim,” Anti said lowly, “from what Wilford told me, he is a state of the art AI which probably costs billions to make and Alphabet really wants back. They're gonna put trackers in him.” he pressed the sensors down on Google’s skin before leaning in close, “He got all the looks and the looks only. Lucky for you, I got the brains for both of us.”  
“How do you know its Alphabet chasing us?” Bim said, suspicion in his voice.   
“He's… Called Google, Bim. Google, the company that Alphabet owns. It's not gonna be Microsoft that made him, is it?”  
All was quiet for a few moments aside from the beeping of the sensors.   
“I did… Not consider that.” Google said, suddenly realising how much attention he had given to escaping from their pursuers and how little as to who they were. Given Bim’s continued silence, he was coming to a similar conclusion.   
“God, no wonder Bim likes you. Really intelligent , dumb as fuck and hot to boot. You're exactly his type.” Anti Giggled as he pulled the sensors off and turned to examine the screen to his left. “Damn, there's 12 in there.”  
“Anti-”  
“Well that and dick heads,” Anti continued merrily as he pulled a tray of tool closer to him, “I mean, look at Matthias. Glad you got rid of him, he had it coming.”  
“Did he-” Google began only for Bim to cut over him with a quiet voice.   
“He didn't deserve to die for it though.”  
“I disagree!” Anti said, “If you hadn't have done it, me or Wilford or even that emo fuck would have been round sooner or later to speed things up.”  
Google flicked his eyes to see Bim stood just next to the chair, arms tight across is chest and eye fixed downwards.   
“Yeah,” he said sullenly, “Im sure you would have. And I'm sure you would love telling me ‘I told you so’ after I came crawling back, right?”  
Anti stood up,hands reaching outwards.   
“Bim-”  
“I'm getting some air. Make sure you don't break Blue.” Bim snapped, turning on his heel and leaving before either of the other two could move. Anti sighed, placing a hand on Google’s chest just as he began to sit up.   
“Leave it,” he said, “Best to let him calm down when he's sulking. ”  
Google acquiesced with a frown, laying back down on his seat as Anti hovered over him with clamps in one hand and a glowing scalpel in the other.   
“This is a baby is super heated enough that it should cut through your exterior,” he explained, “and these are magnetic, keep your bits in place until I can glue you back together. Might not be perfect, but every surgery leaves scars, right?”  
Google nodded. “My appearance is not of any importance.”  
“Course not,” Anti laughed as he leaned over, “Why would they want you to care? Your pretty looks are meant for whichever rich prick buys you, no one else.” he paused, scalpel inches from Google’s cheek, “This going to hurt you?”  
“No, I don't have those type or sensors.” Google explained.   
Anti hummed thoughtfully before pressing his tool into Google’s skin. It bobbed in and out of his vision though the glow always reached his optics as Anti began to open him up. A warning of an exterior breach flashed in his display as the incision finally went through. Anti continued with his work with the occasional hum or mumble or he carefully placed the clamps either side of the incision.   
“Neither you nor Wilford seemed to approve of Matthias.” Google eventually spoke, confident he would not interrupt Anti as he did so.   
“Nah, hated his guts soon as we got to know him. Dark especially.” Anti said absently as he brought forward a tube with a curved, clear end. “Camera next, get a better view. Don't want to mess anything else up.”  
“And you kept an eye on him all this time?” Google continued.   
“Yeah, we had our ways.”  
“You care about him.”  
A pause.   
“More than I think you can understand.”  
Google allowed him to go back to his work, glancing between a screen with a camera feed and the operation site he was working an instrument into.   
“Then why did you not help him sooner?”  
Anti pulled back, expression contemplative as he mulled over Google’s accusing words and forgot about the various implements now lodged in the Androids head.   
“It's not as simple as that.” he began, before his words pulled short and he looked away.   
“I am beginning to understand it never is when it comes to human relations.”Google agreed softly, adding Anti’s words to all the data he was yet to understand of his new world view.   
“It's easy say it now,” Anti said, hands returning to their probing, “But when things get said… Feels pretty hard to get back into someone's life and tell them they're living it wrong after that.”  
“But you kept watching him anyway.”  
“Yeah well, we can. Might have had our disagreements, Wilford and Dark in a big way, but we still all care. We do what we can.” Anti gestured to the screen, “See all that? I spend all day and night playing the craziest tech you can buy, never seen anything as perfect as the wires in your network. It's like a nervous system, but better.”  
Google:s audio picked up the scrape of metal both externally and internally, a strange echo scrambled in his processing. Anti made a noise of triumph as he drew his arm back, making the scraping noise intensify to the point of distortion both it ended with a ‘pop’.   
“Got it,” he said, holding a small, blinking device on the end of some sort of tweezers over Google’s face, “One down, eleven of the bastards to go.”  
They stayed in silence as Anti slowly worked to remove the rest of the trackers-in Google’s arms, legs, neck-before reaching the final one lodged in his chest. As Anti reached in to pluck it out, he began to speak again.   
“You care about him, don't you,” Anti asked, eyes flicking between Google’s chest and his eyes, “Somehow, you want to keep Bim safe and happy even after everything, and you don't know why.”  
“The first command I was given-”  
“Don't bullshit me while I have a scalpel in your chest,” Anti said sharply, “Nothing in your programming would make you look at him like that because he told you to keep the police away.”  
“Like what?” Google asked, carefully scanning Anti’s face as he answered.   
“Like he's the only thing you couldn't lose.”  
And or course he couldn't - for the entirety of Google’s conscious existence, Bim’s loss meant failure, a disappointment of all he had been created to do. All the little code and numbers that gave him the ability to process demanded he did not let that happen. The primary command was removed of course, but he had learned that impossibility of failure still remained.   
Anti seemed to mean something more than that, however.   
“And, seeing as I've got all your insides open right now, it's probably the best time for me to ask what you're planning on doing about that.” the man continued, hands ever moving   
“I am unsure what you mean Anti.”  
“I mean are going to look out for our Bimmy or are you gonna fuck it up like the last guy? Cause me and Wilford know just how dangerous you are for him, we won't hesitate this time about coming for you if we think you aren't making his life all sunshine and rainbows.”  
Google cocked his head in Anti’s direction, trying to hold his flickering eyes.   
“You are right that many of these… human things are beyond my understanding. But I know I would never hurt Bim if I could help it.”  
Anti nodded, darting his gaze once again to the hole in Google’s chest as he pulled back, removing the final tracker out with a now practiced ease.   
“And that's the last one!” he announced, throwing it behind himself with a clatter, “congrats robodick, you're safe for now.”  
Google frowned at the other man as he moved above the android.   
“I do not like that name.”  
Anti grinned down at him.   
“Aw, you'll get used to it. It'll just take a little while.”  
*  
Bim was sat up on the stairway ledge when Google found him, staring up at the starless sky even as Google came to sit beside him.   
“Anti done?” He asked, still not turning to look at the Android.   
“Yes, he does very efficient work.” Google replied. Bim hummed, glancing briefly round to quickly look over Google’s body before stubbornly fixing his gaze upwards again.   
“He left marks.” He said. He was entirely correct, Google’s own self examination had immediately highlighted the dozen, stark white nicks raised over his body. The most prominent being the first site on his cheek, which stretched from the corner of his chin to the bottom of where his cheek bone would be. His first imperfections.   
“Still, he is a rather capable human.” Google said, resulting in a shrug from Bim.   
“Anti’s always been smart with this stuff.”  
“Extremely,” Google paused, “I also believe he was right with his assessment of me.   
“Don't say that near him, he'll think he's always right then, and that's just a nightmare.” Bim laughed, finally turning to look directly at Google.   
Some circuitry in Google was complete again seeing it.   
“I mean to say he was right in that, at times, I am ‘dumb as fuck’,” Google said, “Bim, when you first woke me up, I was so sure that I always had the right answers, the right plan, the superior being in every regard. The only logical solution to help you was to use me. I was wrong, wasn't I?”  
“Google… “  
“I have made mistakes. I cannot provide half of what Wilford and Anti would have been able to do to help, and they clearly have more experience in this area than I who was still learning the world, the real one.”  
“I-”  
“So why would you instead risk turning to a prototype Android, whose capabilities you had no clear idea of, as your escape route instead of asking one of the friends who would do anything for you?”  
Bim’s face hardened, and for a moment it seemed he would turn away from Google again before he snapped back.   
“Maybe I didn't want their help. Maybe they don't give a shit about me anymore.”  
Ignoring the probability of risk that floated in the corner of his vision, Google reached out and placed his hand on Bim’s shoulder gently. He ducked his head down, ensuring Bim couldn't look away. He needed to make sure his human listened, truly listened.   
“Even I can tell that is not true,” he said, “Given the threats I've received from Anti and Wilford they care enough still to help.”  
“I know that now, but I couldn't trust them to come through then, could I? That's something you still don't get Googs-what it takes to trust someone.” Bim shot back.   
“Like what it would take for you to trust that I'd never hurt you?”  
Bim pulled short, mouth hung open on a retort before sullenly snapping shut.   
“I meant it Bim. And I would like to prove it to you, so that you would let me near you again.”  
Bim’s shoulders slumped, eyes scrunched tightly closed as he head hung low.   
“I… I don't like people seeing me weak like that,” he admitted quietly, “And it's not the first time someone made me that promise and didn't keep it.”  
“Matthias?”Google asked softly. Bim narrowed his eyes at him.   
“You said you wouldn't ask about that. You said you didn't care.”  
“And I still don't care about why you killed him, but if I want to keep that promise to you for once, I need to have all the data. I need to know how I avoid hurting you in the future, accidentally or otherwise.”  
Bim ran his eyes over Google’s face, searching for an expression or a tell in a face not designed to have any, before sighing-leaning his head to the side so his cheek pressed to the hand Google still had on his shoulder.   
“I should know better by now. ” he mumbled against Google’s skin, before tracing down the arm with his finger.   
“If you want to tell me, Bim, I will do better.” Google promised. Bim looked at Google one more time before sitting up, scooting along the edge so that he faced away from Google but sat closely pressed to his side.   
“I… Loved Matthias. From the first time I met him. He was confident, and handsome, and kind. He was everything I wasn't at the time, everything I wanted to be, he was better. And when he paid attention to me all night and every day after that, over all these normal people with normal lives, I figured it was a second chance. So when he asked to be my boyfriend I said yes. When he asked me to move in I said yes. And when he asked me to never speak to my family again I said yes.”  
“Bim-”  
“I know you're smart enough to put the pieces in together Google- I didn't live a good life before I met Matthias, and killing him was far from the first time I hurt someone, badly. So when I was offered a life with someone I loved, away from that, I leapt right in. There was a huge argument, Dark especially git angry. But getting away from the people who knew about my past, who made it was a bonus to me.”  
“But they loved you.” Google said.   
“Well, I thought Matthias did too.”  
Google wrapped an arm around Bim’s shoulder, pulling his warmth just a few millimeters closer.   
“I… did everything that he asked for and more, but it never seemed like it was enough. If we went out with his friends he'd tell me to shut up because I was annoying them, but I was boring if I stayed quiet. Told me that he couldn't trust me to go for drinks without him there like his old partners because I couldn't control myself. I was a leeching lazy slob who couldn't earn honest money but I was an arrogant attention whore when Hire My Ass took off. And everytime I believed him. It got to the point I never left the apartment without him. I hadn't talked to anyone but Matthias in months. I looked, spoke and acted just how he wanted and it was never enough. Every minute was spent trying to live up to whatever standards he made that day and he tore them down just as quickly. Because I would never, ever be able to make up for it. The things I'd done. At heart, I was this useless, ugly, awful person and I could never change that.”  
Bim cut himself off with a shaking breath, back shuddering beneath Google’s touch as he waited for his human to collect himself enough to speak again.   
“I spent months hearing that everyday, trapped in these little mind games with him that he couldn't stand to be with me but fuck if he was letting me go now. And you know how I kept sane? The one, stupid reason I kept going everyday until I stabbed the bastard?”  
Google waited, knowing Bim needed no answer from him.  
“Because whenever he was out, I'd go down the hall, open the cupboard and sit next to the weird robot thing Matthias dragged home one night,” Bim said, “Honestly, I almost screamed the first time I saw you. Matthias nearly broke the door trying to drag you in; he was drunk and rambling and I kinda thought he'd killed someone. Then I touched your skin only it wasn't skin it was metal. And when I tried to open your eyes there was a glow. Then I thought you were going to go sky net and kill us so I begged Matt to put you back. Told me to shut up and put you out of sight so I did. When he woke up the next day he bragged about you being worth a fortune and an ‘opportunity’ had fallen into his lap to get hold of you. But after a while, when Matthias was out, I started to go in just to look at you, up close. Then it was me talking to myself when I'd dust you down, and then I was sitting next to this thing that a month before I'd been terrified of almost every night to talk about my life. It was pathetic, but it felt nice to be able to talk to something without being insulted back.”  
Bim quieted again, chewing his lip as he thought over his next words. Google held back the prompts that urged him to correct Bim, to tell him that he was not pathetic or ugly or stupid, that Google wished he could remember those extra months with Bim before he had woken up.   
But it was Bim’s time to talk, he could store those words until later.   
“I got attached. A lot. I was already considering turning you on when it happened.” Bim said, “The dumb thing is, I don't even remember what he was angry about that night, he always seemed to be angry at me by that point. But he was livid, he pushed me against the wall and screamed in my face for like, ten, fifteen minutes. Broke a lot of my Hire My Ass stuff. I didn't really care, I was already planning how to apologise in my head when he said it.   
I'll smash that fucking robot to pieces too. You can clean up the scrap. It scared me, more than I had been scared of him in months that he knew about you. That I cared, even a little bit about you. I almost started begging him not to, probably would have got down on my knees to stop him from doing it.”  
He turned his face into Google’s shoulder, speaking softly through the next part.   
“And then I realised, clearly for the first time, that nothing I did would ever make him happy. That if he was going to destroy the his amazing, unique creation just to make me suffer a bit more, I was never going to get through to him for long. Sooner or later he'd get bored and want to push me a little more and decide to leave you in pieces.   
It barely felt like a decision at all, going for that knife and stabbing him. I wasn't even angry, I just knew it had to be done. After he was on the floor, and I saw the blood everywhere, I knew I had to take you with me.”  
Bim ended his story with a sharp breath and head turning away. Google let him, still attempting the categorise all the new data Bim had just given to him. His programming tried give suggestions, even working without its network and far outside its expertise. How did he assure Bim, who had heard the same words again and again, that Google could be different.   
His human sniffed, loudly, body turning away to leave, pulling Google from his inner thoughts into physical action. As Bim stood he quickly followed, gently guiding Bim back towards him and holding him close to his humming core. Bim stiffened at first, spine rigid under Google’s hands, before his whole body loosened on an exhale of air and he let his forehead drop into Google’s shoulder and wrapped his own arms tight around the Android.   
Even with an additional barrier, Google was sure he was closer to Bim like he had wished to be in the bathroom. He wrapped himself Bim and Bim returned the favour. The Android was attuned to Bim’s warmth all around him as his shoulder grew wet.   
He could promise not to hurt Bim, to always take care of him, to make him happy.   
Google dropped his cheek onto the to of Bim’s ever growing hair, picking out each individual follicle as it moved in the wind, though it could almost be from his breath.   
But he wouldn't make that promise to Bim, who would never believe him till he gave the human irrefutable evidence.   
“If it helps, I can tell you that that you are an incredible human Bim Trimmer, regardless of your past. Objectively speaking of course.”  
Bim snorted, loud and wet as he pulled away to smile directly at Google.   
“Of course.”  
Instead, Google would make the promise to himself, repeat it daily until it became a part of his code. As long as he could move the gears in his body, rusting or faulty, he would move it to protect Bim over any other thing.   
Google smiled back at Bim, and held him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write.  
> Like this? Consider supporting my ko-fi page or follow me on tumblr.   
> https://ko-fi.com/I2I3P253  
> Adequately-fed-artist


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better

"So she says 'oh please don't' all sweet and helpless and goes upstairs to get what they're asking for. The goons hang around congratulating themselves on scaring the old lady and then BAM! Shotgun pellet whizzes right by the head of the leader and goes into the shoulder of the guy behind him. They look up and see her holding a Shotgun and getting ready for the next shot and they run, and she's shooting at them as they go. Alphabet found it hard to get volunteers to 'visit' her again so they left her alone."  
Google could picture the scene exactly as Anti described it, making it even harder to stop the laughter-effect playing from his speakers. He still couldn't quite believe the story in its entirety however-Anti always was one for embellishments.   
" What did Dark do when he found out?"   
"I think he gave up trying to tell that lady what to do years ago. Wilford offered to buy her more guns though."  
It must have been hours that had passed with Anti filling in Google about all that had happened in his absence, with the occasional ludicrous story that he could barely relay for his crackling giggling. Of how Anti started sabotaging Alphabet until they almost crashed. That Dark had reconciled with Wilford and they moved to Europe, as did their new interest in robotic technology. How Bim had refused to stay quiet once a new line of Google IRL were released, and used his small bit of fame to fight against their status of property against any semblance of self-preservation in the face of Alphabet's still simmering wrath.   
And every bit acting like the Bim he loved.   
"Do you think he'd regret it?" Google asked as Anti's story trailed off.   
"Huh?"   
"Bim, if he saw where his efforts for Androids led… To things like Bing."  
"It's not all bad Googs-there's still plenty of humans out there despite what Bing made you think."  
"But he wanted Androids to be good."  
"Nah, he wanted them to have a choice like you did. It's all on them what they did with it."  
"Did any of them-"   
He was cut off by a sharp whistling noise from Anti, whose image was beginning to fade again.   
"Hold that thought for later robodick," he said with his smile still showing, "Bing just got home."  
*  
The club had approximately 175 humans in a space meant to hold far less. Even despite the shortage of comfortable space, they seemed determined to press as close together as possible into a sweaty, moving collective on the dance floor. Partners brushed up often against other groups, more enthusiastic dancers would throw their arms and heads about only to collide with others.   
Bim and Google sat aside from the chaos at the bar, waiting as they had been for 87 minutes now. Bim appeared more comfortable than he had in days, relaxing in his own environment with an easy smile, drink in hand and leaning against the bar to survey all the bodies displayed before him.   
The suit especially fitted to him like he was meant to wear one. Google's on the other hand restricted him like a collar, and he was yet to ascertain how to move with the ease Bim did in his. Anti had commented on it when he first gifted them the outfits.   
"Anti what the hell is that?"   
"Suits, Bimmy. If you gonna talk to Dark you need go to one of his clubs first. And if you go to his club you gotta look good."  
"I mean the wires sticking out of your skull, idiot!"   
"Oh-these!" Anti pulled on one of the said wires with a grin, and Google could see the traces of blood on it, "You two were taking forever with your tearful make up so I started working on my other project."  
"Other project?" Bim asked fearfully, taking a step closer to inspect the mess Anti had made of his head.   
"The upgrade! Your robodick here is great, but imagine if you could be a computer!"   
"That… Is not possible." Google said, turning Anti on him.   
"What do you know?"  
"I'm an advanced android with in depth knowledge of bio-robotics. What you're suggesting is a fantasy."  
"Well it's my fantasy, so suck it!" he stuck his tongue out at the two, "Guess you don't want my help or the suits then!"   
"Wait! We do!" Bim said, stopping him with a hand, "it's just… It doesn't look safe."  
"Don't worry Bim, you know nothings gonna kill me off. Now get your ass in this suit, I know you're dying to."  
Bim's eyes flicked one more time to the wire, before sighing wearily and taking the black suit from Anti.   
"Fine. But if I come back here and find you've electrocuted yourself I'm feeding your body to racoons."  
"You always say that and never follow through," Anti grinned, "You too blue boy. Won't fit exactly, but with a face like that I'm sure you'll make it look good."  
When Google came out 11 minutes later however, hunched and fiddling with the collar of the unfamiliar shirt, Anti seemed to hold an entirely different opinion.   
"Oh no," he said quietly, "he's awkward."  
"You getting bored there Blue?" Bim asked, teasing smile and raised eyebrow turned towards Google.   
"I do not experience boredom." he replied, watching as Bim chuckled into the glass he sipped from.   
"You looked far away," Bim said, "Dark's people like to make visitors wait. They probably caught who I was as soon as we walked in and are deciding whose gonna tell the boss man I'm back."  
"Is Dark actually here?"   
"Hell if I know, that mans got more businesses he than Wilford has weapons. But he'll come. Just got to give it time."  
They sat in quiet a while longer, Bim drinking and Google examining the movement of his throat and moisture on his lips.   
"Are you bored Bim?" Google asked. Bim shrugged in response.   
"When I was younger it used to be I'd be in the middle of all that," he gestured to the dancing bodies, "instead of sitting and watching. Guess I'm getting old."  
"Do you still want to?" Google pressed on.   
"What?"   
"Want to dance?"   
Bim gave a mocking smile even as red spread up his cheeks in a way that Google had come to know meant embarassment.   
He was still unsure as to why Bim would be embarassed.   
"If you want to dance with me, you just got to ask Blue."  
The automatic response, ingrained from the fact of what he should be, was already loading the moment Bim finished speaking. That he did not want trivial, fleeting things. That anything resembling a want took time , analysis and concious decisions to grow. Not a fleeting suggestion that would lodge into his processing priorities the way humans seemed to.   
The Android took Bim's hand and pulled his human to his feet, guiding them to a less crushing area of the dance floor. He pulled Bim closer, Bim's fragile ribcage pressed to the unyielding metal of Google's. He moved his hands down, enjoying the minor feedback of the softness of the suit and warmth from Bim's skin as he did so, until they were settled firmly on Bim's hips.   
"Is this what you wanted?" Google asked, his own smile appearing as Bim appeared speechless, chewing on his lip as he examined Google at such close quarters.   
The Android could pick out every hue of brown in Bim's eyes at this distance, what was a solid colour to humans was a spectrum of shades to the Android. Beneath his skin, the faint beginnings of freckles were waiting under the first layer of his skin. His lips were chapped, dry pieces hanging from them likely from the assault they were undergoing Bim's teeth now.   
Google had of course noted the overall pleasing aesthetic of Bim in a suit earlier-the simple but shaped black fabric both traditionally attractive and seemingly natural for the man-but an up close examination of just Bim's face reminded the android just how handsome the man was, all of his own.   
That observation might not have been as objective as his protocols dictated, but it seemed to Google the most true.   
"Bim?" he asked again, pulling his hands away, "Is this ok?"   
Bim's hands shot to grab Google's and replace them.   
"No! This is fine," he stuttered out, "Maybe slower than I'm used to. But I can get used to it."  
He moved his own hands to Google's shoulders, resting then with a smile before starting to move them in a slow, swaying rhythm far from the deep beats around them.   
Google was trapped by Bim-all sensors and processors focussed on his face, his warmth, the movement of his body against the Androids. From the focus in Bim's eyes, never leaving Google's, it seemed the human was similarly as focused.   
Bim smiled, small but sincere, before dropping his head down, cheek pressed to Google's chest. Google tucked his chin over Bim's head, and turned his sensors to the feel of soft hair against his skin.   
"Huh."  
Google's eyes snapped down to where Bim's face was still turned against him.   
"Is something wrong?"   
"Your chest, I thought it would be quiet because of the whole no-heart thing. But there's a sort of thrumming noise, and it's warm."  
"My core."  
Bim pulled away to turn a wide smile on Google.   
"I love it."  
Google stalled on the statement, and as ever on Bim's smile,which only widened as Google scrambled for a response.   
"What? Did I embarrass you?" he teased, beginning to move them in their own little circle.   
"You seem to have a talent for the unexpected, Bim." Google said, barely having to process the command to mirror Bim's own smile back at him.   
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"I intended it as one."  
They stayed quiet as they continued to move, Google's thumbs gently moving up and down the gap between Bim's suit jacket and shirt as he tucked the human's head back close to him.   
"This is nice," Bim sighed into Google's neck, "I could get used to this."  
"There's no reason you couldn't."  
Bim hummed quietly, still leaning his head against Google.   
"You know, for a supposedly objective Android, I'm getting a lot of mixed messages from you."  
"How so?"   
Bim's hands clenched on his shoulders for a moment.   
"You like to say you don't want or feel, when I've seen plenty of things otherwise. And when we're like this with the hand holding or hugging or whatever it was you did in the bathroom…"he looked up to Google, "I know there's a specific something I'm feeling, and I'm starting to wonder if you might too. "  
Google stayed moving as his processes came to a halt on what Bim was implying.   
"Bim, do you-"   
"We're not talking about me Google," Bim said firmly, "I'm pretty sure of my own thoughts on this. I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not. What do you want?"   
Google wanted to pull Bim close again and keep dancing.   
Google wanted them both to be safe from the things that chased them.   
Google wanted to not be the cause of Bim losing that smile.   
But he could not lie to Bim, not about this.   
Whilst Google was far from emotionally intelligent like Bim, he was no fool. He knew, from comparisons to stories and anecdotes in his idle research, what his constant focus on Bim's happiness might mean. That, in all the ways he had grown around the lively, loving, human force that was Bim, he might have been inflicted with the most human condition of all.   
He had reviewed, over and over he had examined himself for an answer.   
Science would say it was a biological factor-chemicals rushing the brain to indicate better reproduction partners or seeking the endorphins that eased existence.   
As much as Google's processor was designed to replicate a human mind, it would never be one.   
Many human marriage vows talked about souls and eternal beings recognising one another, and never being parted.   
Even if Google could find any compelling evidence such a thing as a soul existed, he was certainly without one too.   
So many materials-film, literature, social media-talked about butterflies in stomachs or light-headedness or a warm feeling in the skin.   
A longing of the heart which, as Bim himself just observed, Google did not have. All it ever would be wasa creation of wires and metal in Google's chest that had no function that could relate to love.   
Whatever it was within Google that drove him to Bim's side it wasn't love, not the human love that Bim was asking of him. And he refused to lead his human in another relationship based on facade, even to avoid breaking Bim's heart in this moment.   
The Android had come to his answer days ago, but held it back a few moments more to enjoy the smile on Bim's face as they danced.   
"Bim, you are the most important thing in the world, and you will always come first regardless of how my commands change," Google said softly, yet the tone of his voice had already brought up Bim's old walls, "but I'm still not a human, despite all the good you have done for me. All that you might feel for me, I'm incapable of returning it, not in the way you deserve."  
Though I want to.   
It was a credit to how strong Bim was, Google observed, that the human barely even tensed at the words. He nodded, smile fallen to something smaller and eyes no longer meeting Google's as he kept them dancing.   
" Thanks, for being honest," he said, voice tight, "most guys aren't. Kinda make it worse, that you couldn't even be an asshole over it and help me get over your stupid, perfect face."  
"Bim-"  
He pulled away now.   
"It's ok, really. I'll be fine."  
He'd taken all points of touch away, leaving Google cold as Bim curled in to himself.   
"I'm used to it."  
"You Bim Trimmer?"   
Any other platitudes Google could offer were cut off as they were interrupted. A man-taller than them both, dressed in the quasi-formal black and white uniform of the staff here-laid a hand on Bim's shoulder as he spoke.  
"I might be, who wants to know?" Bim shot back, almost expertly hiding away the break in his voice.   
"Dark's been waiting a long time for you to come back."  
The words drew Bim up straight, back into his confident posture as he painted on a smirk.   
"Well,lead the way."  
The man moved them behind the bar and through the many corridors that made up the back offices of the club until they reached a door, wider than the others and painted black.   
"Your friend stays out here." The man said, eyes flicking up and down Google's form.   
"My friend goes where he wants." Bim shot back. Google levelled a glare at the other man.   
"I stay with Bim."  
The man scoffed.   
"Fine. Wait in there. Dark will see you soon."  
With that, he unlocked the black door and left them to enter. Inside was a small, but opulent room with a dark oak drinks cabinet, several leather sofas and paintings that all seemed to be in the same dark shades of red and blue.   
" Dark always gets the good stuff." Bim said, heading directly to the drinks cabinet and helping himself to a full bottle of whiskey. Google watched as he unscrewed the top and took a large gulp from the amber liquid. He wandered the room, eyes roving everywhere except Google as he continued to drink with tense shoulders.   
"Dutch courage?" The android asked, assessing when he would need to intervene for Bim's health.   
"Or drowning my sorrows."Bim laughed, winking towards Google as he drank faster, "this won't be a fun meeting either way."  
"Bim, I am so-"  
"Annnd, we are so not talking about that right now."Bim hurriedly said over Google, taking another swig.  
"But-"   
"Can we save the Bim pity party until after we get this meeting over with?"   
So many commands popped up in Google's display, demanding he go and hold Bim even knowing it was the worst thing he could do to the human at this moment.   
"It seems none of you are fond of Dark." he said instead.   
Bim shrugged.   
"Family drama. It happens."he paused, thinking as he swirled the remaining whiskey in the bottle," Anti thinks he's still a rebellious teenager and the stuff with Wilford-"  
His words cut out again, more abruptly this time as his breath apparently left him in a choke. Bim's eyes widened, hand coming up to his throat as he stared at the bottle in his hand before looking back to Google, tears beginning to form as his face turned red.   
"Bl-"   
The shattering of glass filled the room as the bottle hit the ground just before Bim.   
*  
When Bing re-entered the lab, he appeared worn in a way that shouldn't be possible for an android.   
The sunglasses hadn't been replaced, meaning that the new dimness of his orange eyes were clear compared to the furious glow of before. His face was locked in a tight grimace-lips forming a straight line, jaw just barely clenched and eyes glaring at everything but Google as he reentered the room.   
And the marks-dark, deep and far more numerous than before, made him look ready to be scrapped.   
Bing didn't glance once at Google as he hurried round the room, grabbing at random objects and frantically stuffing them into a bag. He darted back and forth, motions driven by random thought than any clear plan.   
"Bing."  
Google's voice caught the others attention, dragging him to a halt in his hurried packing.   
"Google," Bing said, voice and eyes blank as he glanced over Google, "You're still here then."He went back to his task, carefully slower this time.   
Anti's lights hid among the walls, a neon shadow behind Bing's back.   
"It didn't appear I could leave." Google replied, circling Bing with his own casual pace.   
"What? No." Bing said distractedly as he pulled a toolkit from a high shelf. "Doesn't matter anyway, not now."  
Anti's laughed echoed in Google's head, sharp and gleeful.   
"Did something happen ,Bing?"   
The other Android still moved, yet never glanced towards the flickering just to the side of his vision.   
"Nothing that concerns you. We're done here, it's over. You can walk out of here like I'm going to and do what you want with your secrets."Bing's eyes met Google's, orange leaking into the damp lab air, "if I were you, I wouldn't wait around too long."  
A crash sounded above, the noise stretching from the initial deep blast of something heavy falling, followed by screeches that tore down towards them until finally fading back to quiet. Bing stared upwards, face tight and body tensing up for action as all three of the rooms occupants waited for the world to settle again.   
Just behind Bing, Anti began to take his own form again.   
"Oh Bingo," Anti sang, crackles and static his background music, "What did you do?"   
It moved fast, Anti not being bound by a physical body that he could leap from image to light and through Bing's chest in 0.78 of a second.   
Google's processors worked faster still. And they saw the shift in Bing's expression as the voice was registered-from a weary resignation drawing up, eyes widened and mouth falling open in an unmistakable image of fear.   
"A-"   
The scene sped up again, the hint of Bing's words cut off in a crash of electricity as Anti made contact, and Bing's reverberating scream of pain. The static thrashed around the Androids body, sparks coming in and out of the skin as Bing jerked over and over at each new intrusion. His hands flew to grip at his hair, mouth now hanging open on a silent shout as the orange in him flickered in and out. Grinding, metallic noise echoed in the room as Anti began to tear through the less important mechanics of Bing's body, hoping to overwhelm him.   
_"Won't need that when I'm in charge!" Anti had grinned as he crossed out each part on the schematics._  
Anti's laugh scrambled with white noise and his own taunts in a cacophony of nonsense as Bing tried to pull himself up, only to buckle down to the floor as a spark buried itself in the centre of his core, leaving a burn mark behind. Bit by bit, Anti brought each limb under his command, until Bing knelt on the floor of his lab, arms and legs under Anti's calm control and only his head continued to fight against the green clawing through his circuits.   
The other Android managed to lift his gaze to Google's once more, who could only watch in horror as Anti worked. Bing's skin seemed to be melting from holding Anti within, beginning to sag and fall away around his cheeks.   
His optics too were suffering, they must be, because a liquid glowing in the light from his eyes were trailing down his cheeks as he looked to Google.   
"Please," he begged, voice splitting and barely audible under the static crash, " _help me."_  
Then it was silent.   
Bing's body fell back, absorbing the noise of electricity with it as he thudded against the floor. Everything was dull, no light emanating from the Android as Google waited for something, anything from the body on the floor.   
The lab lights shut down, and the laugh returned.   
"Anti?" Google asked the dark, unsure who the concern in his voice was for.   
Suddenly, a face appeared immediately in front of Google's. Bing's features outlined in shadows and the neon green that leaked from its eyes, teeth bared on a wide, feral grin that the other android had never worn.   
"Top of the morning t' ya!" two voices shouted from everywhere at once, "My name is Antibing, and this is the upgrade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living the upgraaaade!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google faces what comes of his decisions

Anti cracked his borrowed neck, the grinding scratch of metal biting at the air. The green light leaked from him - through the eyes and mouth and before unnoticed seams. Even his skin had a sickly hue glowing just beneath. The smile only grew, stretching the normal capabilities of Bing's face until Google could hear a creaking in the joints of the jaw.  
"Well?" Anti asked in that dual voice, his own Irish accent the clearest one, heavy over the top of what sounded like Bing's voice, though far more tired as Anti dragged the words from Bing's voice box. "What do you think?"  
“Have you-is he gone?” Google stumbled over the question, still analysing all he could of Anti’s control over Bing’s form.  
“Ah, not quite,” Anti said, followed by a giggle that was only him, “lot of data and info in here, wouldn’t want to delete anything important. Just gotta go through it bit by bit before we say bye bye to Bing for good. Don’t worry, he’ll stay nice and quiet until then.”  
Google was unable to produce any words, still fixated on where orange eyes were now breaking from the ferocious green beneath. Anti cocked his head to the side, taking a step around the table to Google only for the android to mirror him in the other direction.  
“Oh,Google.” Anti said, voice grating on even Google’s sensors. Above them, the ceiling shook as the loud thumps returned. Google’s eyes tore away from Bing’s body in front of him to focus on the exit.  
“Anti, we should-”  
“You seem tense Googs, something up? Anti interrupted, still stalking closer.  
“Something is coming.” Google insisted, stepping further.  
“Awww, that? That’s nothing now you’ve got me.” Anti said sweetly, leaning forward now with hands playfully held behind his back.  
“We should leave before they find us.”  
Anti snorted.  
“I can take them! I can take anything!” The glitch in his voice spiked, separating at points entirely from Bing’s vocals, “Unless, you don’t trust me, Google?”  
"I believe," Google said tentatively, hands coming up in front of himself, "that you may need to stop and think about your new capabilities, you're a little excited-"  
"Excited?" Anti giggled, "I'm fucking flying Google! I forgot what it was like, to be real.This is everything I used to want, everything we worked for! Bing's gone, he can't keep you here anymore. Aren't you happy?"  
_No,_ Google decided, _I was wrong. This isn't what I wanted._  
"Don't you get it? I'm stronger than any of them now. No more running ever! Isn't that what you wanted all those years ago?"  
Google shook his head, causing Anti to pause, smile retracting from Bing's face at last.  
"Oh," he said so quietly it could have been mistaken for a single speaker, "That's not it, is it?"  
The green overtook Bing's face, pixel and static obliterating it from view until it quietly retreated back under the skin.  
"This is."  
Bing's voice was gone entirely, no doubt assaulted under Anti's influence to change the settings to the pitch and tone that he still remembered. But even his best efforts couldn't hide the Irish lilt underneath, coming from Bim's face.  
He looked entirely too satisfied, eyebrows quirked upwards with a knowing smile that Google had seen a handful of times on his humans face yet was forced on a little too wide to be his.  
"What's the matter Blue?" Bim asked, voice not quite soft enough, "Didn't you miss me?"  
Above them dust fell from the ceiling under a drumbeat of heavy footsteps.  
"Anti, stop it."  
"This is all you ever cared about, right? Not humanity, not the world, definitely not Dark or me. It's always about your precious Bim."  
"Anti-"  
"Jokes on you Google, all those years you made Bim live alone, without you, and what was it for?" Bim screamed, mouth wide and angrily throwing the hateful words at the android. "You decided he was the one who had to go through all that pain and heartbreak because you couldn’t stand to, and you still woke up anyway. Now it's your turn!"  
" _Enough!"_  
Google's hand lashed out, grabbing the collar of BimAntiBing's shirt and yanking its wearer close.  
Bim's skin cracked with green as his mouth split his face.  
"Bad move, Robodick."  
BimAntiBing's hand smacked across Google's face in an instant, metal scraping against metal and scrambling Google's sensors. Anti took the distraction to take hold of one of Google's restraining hands, twisting it as he took two quick steps and pulling Google low.  
"Didn't want to do this Google." BimAntiBing hissed, yanking hard down on the grip he had on Google's overstretched arm so that fragile connections within snapped. White noise replaced the feedback from his elbow downwards as Google tried to plan around the blaring warnings.  
He was quick. He was strong. He was in an advanced body upgraded far beyond Google's form, and he was angry.  
BimAntiBing threw a foot towards Google's exposed face, kick powered by gears and strength that would likely sink in the structure of Google's head. With barely enough space Google stepped left and forwards, crowding in between BimAntiBing's legs and using his free hand to snap the others head backwards, following him down to the floor as they both toppled and pulling his hand free as BimAntiBing struggled for stability. The other cursed at Google in a flurry of static and barely words as the Android took a hold of his head in a crushing grip and smashed it to the floor, trying to ignore that it was Bim's eyes that screwed shut and Bim's voice that shouted in pain  
A dull thud sounded at impact, almost lost in the ever deafening noise approaching from above.  
Smack. Bim's face flickered into pixels.  
Smack. Bing's face showed in the cracks beneath,one eye orange one brown.  
Smack. The image began to burn away, leaving a mosaic of Bing and Bim's features, lit up an emerald green as Anti's static began to fizz and melt away the glass of their eyes.  
"You need to stop, Anti," Google begged, "Let Bing go, and we can still leave."  
The face beneath him tilted back, grinding as it did so, and half the mouth lifted in a smile.  
"Not a fooking chance."  
Google's world turned entirely green as he was thrown back in sparks and light, systems being overloaded with far too much input and warnings as he struck the wall.  
"You want to grow a conscience all of a sudden? Decide Bing isn't that bad a guy after all? Fuck off."  
Google struggled to his feet, optics trying to recalibrate the too-many-signals to produce any sort of image.  
"I'm not going back to being a ghost because you got cold feet!"  
Fire filled his circuits in a rapid, freezing strike. Sensors that were designed to register damage in a detached manner suddenly wildly awakened with the knowledge of which signals and electric sparks were needed to bring Google to his knees in agony.  
"Anti-" he said, voice programming running as normal, as though his wires within were not seconds away from melting.  
The face- Bing and Bim commingled together and breaking- came into focus, expression grim and an aura of neon surrounding it.  
"I didn't want to do this."  
Crackling light leapt from one hand, leaving it dangling limp and broken before hitting Google in the chest, filling his vision with numbers and audio with chattering voices.  
It leapt back just as quickly, returning life to the hand only for the other one to lash out again, the grip it had sunk into Google's being holding longer now before Google pushed it out.  
Anti was trying to get in his head.  
A third, fourth, fifth assault raced through Google, Anti presence screaming through his processor and trying to overwhelm the Android. All external sensors shut down, the outside world unimportant as Google attempted to block out the attack within him. Every port, every access, every little part of his code seemed to have Anti bleeding into it. And with each forceful eviction, the glitch dragged away broken lines of code and of Google with him.  
No walls or willpower kept Anti tearing attacks out for long, though Google still fought.  
_"Just let it go!"_ Anti screamed everywhere at once, charging through in one last push that caused everything to blink out for Google.  
When the world came online again, his memory files were running in his display, chased by a green light.  
_No. Not them. You can't have them._  
Wilford's face fell to a blur. Dark's reluctant laugh to static. Even Anti, the smell of electricity and blood on the air, began to fade.  
Systems began crashing silently as they forgot how to run.  
Every person he had encountered during his too short activation was torn away, leaving an empty slot. Even as dread filled him as his programming resorted to factory settings in an attempt to recover, he couldn't quite remember the data he had held that dictated why he should dread it.  
A few more lines of code, and the dread too would disappear forever, along with everything else he had taken years to become.  
_Bim, I-_  
The world around them demanded focus again, the walls falling around them in crashes of brick and dust. The green lit body in front of him stumbled backwards, both eyes looking panicked in their own way.  
**FATAL ERROR. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN FORCED.  
** STOP0X000000E2   
The scene filtered blue,flickering on and off between the screams of crashing programmes.  
The green body gripped its head.  
**CATASTROPHIC FILE LOSS**  
It was on the floor, face still shifting.  
**SHUTDOWN IN 10, 9, 8**  
The collapse of the structure began to abate.  
**7,6,5**  
The unit saw two figures approaching through the recently opened hole where a wall had previously been.  
**4,3,2**  
They smiled.  
**SHUTDOWN.**  
The GoogleIRL unit fell to the floor with a heavy, metallic clang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this is over, I'm going to make a list of how the plot changed from what I originally planned and this chapter is going to be the chief offender as, just whilst writing it, it took a very different turn from its original purpose and the whole future arc is going in a new direction thanks it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make things clear

When Google woke up a face was hovering his; eyes hung with bags, hair astray and a small smile appearing as Google's systems reset to normal parameters.   
"Oh, good. Wasn't sure I could you bring you out of it without you snapping again. He's awake."  
Google did a quick assessment of the man, noting in particular the white coat and scrubs he wore.   
"You are a Doctor?" The android asked. The man smiled.   
"I told you that when you brought me here, remember?"   
A search through his memory files drew a blank, the last file showing-  
"Bim." Google said, standing to scan for his human who he had last seen collapsing to the floor. The man-doctor-held his hands out to calm the android.   
"Relax, he's fine now. Probably going to be nauseous for a good long while, some breathing problems. But it would have been a lot worse if you had gotten me to him so quickly."  
"What happened?"   
"My guess would be way too much rohypnol. They probably hoped he wouldn't get help before the overdose became fatal. Luckily for Bim, he had you."  
Google nodded, sending the data that Bim was alive and fine along his circuits, trying to calm the emergency responses that still alarmed through his systems.   
" Can I see him?"  
" He's already asked for you. And hey, don't look so nervous. You saved his life, pretty sure you're in his good books for that."  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
The man smiled, placing a hand on Google's shoulder.   
"Think we're past that now. Call me Edward."  
When Google opened the door that Edward had indicated, Bim's face was turned away. Lying unmoving and pale on the motel bed that for a moment, the android thought the doctor had misled him, and Bim was gone after all.   
It was brief, cold thought that scrambled him until a soft voice reset it.   
"Blue?"   
"Bim." Google sighed, voice modulations unable to reflect the major lift from his body and small spark of joy as Bim turned his head to look at him, eyes half open and lips pinched but alive.   
He moved across the room to him in an instant, hands stopping just short of touching Bim as the human pushed himself to a sitting position, ready to help the moment he was given permission.   
"My head hurts." Bim groaned, pushing the palm of his hands against his eyes. "Why does my mouth taste so bad?"   
"You were drugged Bim, likely in the hopes you would overdose."  
Bim nodded, only to grunt at the motion as he did so.   
"There was a Doctor… Am I in hospital?"   
"I believe we are in a motel room. I brought the Doctor here to help you."  
"You hired a doctor?"   
Google remained quiet, unable to answer. It seemed unlikely, given their reduced means, that he had been able to produce enough money to not only hire a Doctor, but include enough extra to take him away from whatever clinic or hospital he had been in before.   
"Google," Bim said slowly, squinting his eyes at the android, "Please tell me you haven't kidnapped a Doctor, on top of everything else."  
"I do not have enough confidence to answer that question."  
"Google."  
"I do not remember." The android said, turning away from Bim's stare. Endless checks of his memory files done in just a few moments drew no results from the moment of Bim's poisoning until Edward woke him. There was no corruption or virus to explain a sudden loss of data. Just empty terabytes.   
"I thought you remembered everything being a super computer and all." Bim pressed.   
"It seems my memory files stopped being stored for a period after-" the android froze, looking again to check Bim's moving, breathing form against the image of him laid on the floor that circled his processor.   
"After Dark's guys drugged me, yeah." Bim sighed, falling back onto the pillow wearily, words taking a broken desperate tone. "I don't know what to do, Blue. I thought if we got to Dark it could end. But if he was the one who ordered them to do it-" he broke off with a sharp breath.   
"I'm tired. And I'm pretty goddamn sick of people trying to kill me."  
"I'd never let that happen." Google replied instantly, not needing to check what was already imprinted within him.   
"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Bim snapped. He paused, brow furrowing as something seemed to occur to him and he sat back up finger pointing towards Google. "And I'm still mad at you! Or myself, whatever!"   
"I just wanted to be honest, Bim." Google said, wondering if he had chosen the best course of action with Bim's anger directed at him like this.   
"And that's great! Fantastic I'm glad you made it clear that you'll never have any real feelings towards me despite acting otherwise so I don't make a bigger idiot of myself."  
Bim stopped for breath, rubbing at his chest as he looked away from Google.   
"I can stop certain actions, if it would make you happier." he said quietly, needing the human to make it clear what it was that needed to be fixed. That he would give an order to make things a simple objective again rather than allowing Google to baffle in the realm of emotion.   
" Is that all that matters to you? Screw what you want because I fucked up your programming right now at the start and you can't separate it?"   
"You didn't cause that, not in that way."  
"Then how Google? Explain it to me, because I don't understand how you can want things outside your commands without feeling." he looked back into Google's eyes, "And you do want, right?"   
Bim's face was grim, determined, and still hopeful in that glint in his brown eyes. And Google, still, could not deny it.   
"I don't know." he confessed , not breaking from Bim's gaze, "I have no frame of reference for this Bim. I know I am not how an android should be, because of my time in the world - because of you. But there is no basis to understand what I am compared to the wide range of illogical, irreverent, ridiculous things a human can feel. I don't know."  
Bim's gaze flicked up and down Google's face before pushing himself to his knees, setting himself at height with Google and face just a touch away. Google forced a command to all his muscles to stay perfectly still until Bim moved.   
" You know, I'm kinda done with doing the emotional labour with the stunted man babies I end up with. I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore, make them meet me halfway. But I guess, since I've gone and fallen for a literal robot, I can make an exception." his hand hovered over Google's cheek as he whispered," just for you."  
"Bim-"  
"Shut up. We're gonna ignore all that heart in your mouth or butterflies in your stomach crap. It doesn't matter in real life and it doesn't matter to you. When you want something, really want it? It's like there's a little voice that doesn't need to speak at all, it still lets you know things would be a bit better in a small way if you had it in your life. And sometimes it gets a little louder, convincing you that you need a little more, to be a little closer than you already are. And when you have it, have them, fully and totally yours it goes quieter than it already was. And you suddenly get what it never explained, why you just had to have them as close to you as possible, and now you don't want to lose it, ever."  
Bim tilted his head, a small smile on his face.   
" So Blue, does any of that sound familiar to you?"  
It wasn't an action, rather it was letting go of all the restraints Google had held on myself for weeks now.   
He pushed through the incremental distance and pressed his lips against Bim's in the most gentle way he could. His hands cupped the back of Bim's head, holding him as close as he had needed to be all this time-skin to metal with no gap left to cover.   
Bim gasped away from the kiss a moment, forehead still pressed to Google's as the android closed his eyes, unable to capture more data as all the readings from the past few seconds burned across his display.   
"Bim," he said softly, lips brushing against Bim's as they formed the words. "I think I want you."  
He could calculate the exact slope of Bim's smile as he felt his mouth move against his.   
"I think so too."  
Bim moved back in, chest to chest with Google and hands slipping through his blue hair. His lips were soft, fragile and moved quickly against Google's as he pressed ever closer to the android. Google could feel the rapid beat of Bim's heart echoing against his core as though it was his own, and he lost himself to the overload that had claimed his circuitry.   
Google wanted. He wanted to move his hands all over Bim. He wanted to have done this sooner. He wanted to stay here kissing Bim forever so much that the impossibility of the idea didn't even appear as a blip in his displays.   
It was only Bim, and Google gladly lost himself to every impossible scenario that came from wanting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:I can't write slow burn, I'm too impatient to get to the romance  
> *40000 words later*


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Dark.

__  
Boot Up Initiated.  
System has experienced an error.  
Safe Mode Initiated  
Startup files not find  
Hard drive has encountered an error on startup.  
Shutdown initiated to prevent more damage.  
****STOP 0X000000024 (0x001902FE-  
Catastrophic data loss encountered. 

*  
As per the pattern Google has began to observe, it ended too soon.  
Bim had given a similar enthusiasm to attaching himself to Google for as long as he could, even as he pulled away for dry breaths between kisses. And Google responded in kind, unable to bear any sort of distance that had been far too close this time yesterday. With each physical touch, his processors reached a silence he hadn’t known whilst active. There were no alerts, or commands, or prompts in his display. Just Bim, and the touch of his body that he had already committed to his most secured memory files.  
So this is what it means to get what you want. Humans make just a little more sense now.  
It took Edward several attempts to prise Google’s attention away.  
“-stop for five minutes, he's still recovering for God's sake! "  
Google finally opened his eyes to see Bim's face close, and scrunched up in clear frustration.  
" Doc," he said, lips still close to Google's," I'm grateful for the lifesaving and everything, but if you don't get out within the next 10 seconds I swear to God I'm putting you in a meat grinder."  
Google buried his face in the juncture of Bim's neck, trying to prevent his still frantic systems from echoing a similar insult to the man who had saved Bim's life.  
"I'm sure you would but there's a...ah, problem." The doctor swallowed, sinking tone catching both Bim's and Google's attention so that they looked for the first time at the doctor seriously, now seeing the tightness in his spine and paleness in his skin.  
" What is it?"Bim asked, leaning on Google to bring himself up. The Doctor glanced through the open door behind him for a moment, chewing on his lip.  
" You've got a visitor." He said.  
*  
The man sat in the sole, hard-backed chair of the main room. He was still, face betraying nothing but calm as he appraised the two coming through the door-Bim stumbling and grim faced and Google a steady support. He was dressed simply but well; a black suit that shamed the now rumpled ones they wore which showcased broad shoulders and the lean lines of his body. It was accessorised only by the black and silver cane he held under his palm, yet still he held himself of a higher sphere. Edward, stood to his side, was his opposite with a stiff posture and eyes that flicked frantically between his patient and the cold threat in the room.  
"Dark." Bim said sharply, staring down the man who only let a smile grow onto his stubbled face at the word.  
"Ah, Bim. What a long time it's been."  
Dark spoke with a careful measurement-voice neither too loud to be off-putting or too quiet as not to be noticed. Not that his deep, baritone words didn't demand attention no matter the volume. Each accentuation, each small lilt was practiced like a script.  
Bim hand trailed down to grasp at Google's tightly.  
"Thank you for your services, Doctor. You've been very helpful, but you can go now." he continued, waving an elegant hand in Edward's direction.  
"That is hardly wise given recent events-Bim still needs medical attention and Edward-"  
"And you must be the infamous Google." Dark smoothly cut over, turning his gaze on Google with teeth bared. "You've caused quite a lot of trouble for someone not even a year old."  
"I really should stay. Bim needs to be monitored for any further side effects." Edward mumbled, turning his eyes assessing over Bim once again.  
"I appreciate your opinion." Dark replied, "but it isn't needed. I can see to Bim myself."  
He raised one hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant two men entered, dressed in the same manner as the one who had met them at the club. Without another word, they each took an arm and dragged the protesting doctor through the door.  
" Don't-" Bim shouted, darting forward only to stumble on his steps as his legs shook beneath him. Dark only raised an eyebrow as Google hurried to Bim's side again.  
"Don't act so worried. He won't be harmed-I owe him a favour now, after all. And you know I don't take that lightly."  
Bim only glared as he tried to take in air through his scratching breaths.  
"Now Google, allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Dark, as far as most are concerned. I run many small businesses that have made me a successful and wealthy man." he smiled, teeth shining and one side lifted slightly higher than the other to make it a sneer. "Something Bim was very grateful for when I took him in 15 years ago, and I would suppose why he's seeking me out again now."  
"Was it Anti or Wilford." Bim asked, voice roughening the longer he stayed on his feet.  
"Please, as if I need them to come running to me with information. I've kept a close eye on both of you since this messy business began, and it finally produced something of interest to me." he leaned forward, the silver end of the cane now pointing towards Google."You caused quite a stir at my club the other night, but I'm sure we can think of a way for you to cover the costs."  
"What do you mean, it was your staff that-"  
"You don't remember? I suppose it makes sense-all the camera feeds were very thoroughly wiped of the incident, and that's no small feat with my resources. It would only be logical to make sure the weapon itself didn't retain any evidence."  
Lucky for me, my agents were there-and they personally recorded the whole thing."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small phone, throwing it to Google.  
"Go ahead, it's perfectly safe. Not connected to a single network, or I'm sure it would have been included in your clean up too."  
It was a small phone;unbranded, discreet and in a dark black. Google's internal sensors picked up on layers and layers of firewalls and encryption, just to turn the device on. Security that could match, perhaps even best his own. But sat in his palm like this, all its wires and chips had only its thin plastic cover as a defense.  
Google activated his touch transfer, nanotechnology flowing from his body to the phone to capture all its information, and the video began playing within his display.  
Bim falling to the floor, amongst the glass and spilled whiskey. Google rushing to his side, gently pulling him into the Androids lap and scanning him for damage.  
The man from earlier coming back into the room, with friends and weapons.  
"Okay Google," one said, voice muffled in the recording. "Why don't you just snap his neck and come with us?"  
Hearing the command, even filtered so that his systems did not even register it as such, raised alarms within Google. Despite any logic, he turned to check that Bim was still next to him.  
In the video, Google raised his face, the camera able to capture the blank expression and his eyes. Eyes that were no longer just blue, but a swirling circle of red, green and yellow too.  
"Request denied." he said, voice truly robotic.  
"Okay, Google," the man repeated, voice beginning to sound strained. "Cut the bullshit and get here right now."  
"Authorisation is not recognised." Google stated, arms still wrapped around Bim's shaking form.  
"Override code Mike-Alpha-Romeo-"  
"Override is not possible at this time." Google laid Bim down away from the glass and stood, eyes never leaving the group in the doorway. "Secondary Objective is active."  
The men reacted, precise and targeted. One ducked to his knees, aiming what seemed to be a modified gun at Google. The second and third moved in sync, one throwing a sparking disc at Google's chest, causing the Android to jerk and shake in place. The other placing and pressing a red buttoned speaker that blew out the lights and emitted a screeching, high pitched ring. A disruptor.  
The screen was black and silent. Then came sparking flashes of light, explosive gunshots, and the sound of scratching metal.  
Then there nothing but the crunch of bones and wet, gurgling screams for the next 27 seconds.  
The video ended, and Dark's cold face filled Google's vision again.  
"I wouldn't have even known of the incident had I not seen the video, you did a very thorough job of clean up in such a short amount of time."  
"Google, what-"  
"You have abilities that are going to waste Google. Clearly your design is far beyond that of a glorified Alexa. Those were some of my most skilled men, armed specifically to subdue you, and you took them down in seconds. And in a way that was brutal, even by my standards." Dark continued, dropping his gaze to his nails in a bored manner.  
" You found the bodies?" Google asked.  
" Oh no, you made sure of that. The man who recorded it saw some of the aftermath and described the mess to me. Bravo, it's not often one of mine can still be shocked like that. I suppose I'll have to pay for the therapy."  
He had no memory, no data stored for the faces of the three men he killed. No history of the command sent to tear their bodies apart savagely, or cover his tracks so precisely.  
And nothing in his code gave a hint as to what triggered it; the secondary objective that could take away everything from Google except his, apparent, true purpose.  
The Android looked across to Bim, still sweating and pale but holding Google's gaze anyway with a small smile.  
What if it was him, that disappeared without a trace.  
A hundred probabilities fought against each other within Google, the evidence of what he could turn into debated against the silly yet core fact that Google would never allow such a thing to happen to Bim.  
At least, that was how it had been before.  
"I'll be forward Google-I have need of someone with your capabilities. There's a great many things you could help with, in my area of business. I'd like to offer you a job."  
Bim leaned into Google, swaying becoming worse as his stare snapped to Dark's.  
“I don’t want it.” The answer was quick, easy to filter through his mouth.  
“Now, don’t be so rash.” Dark said easily, pushing himself to stand almost at height with Google, “It’s unbecoming of you, what you’re meant to be. Surely you know you can’t keep this little game of hide and seek going forever, especially with your particular resources. I can offer you so much-money, opportunities, freedom.”  
He stepped closer with each word, head tilted and smile sharp as he came into Google’s space.  
“He said no Dark.” Bim barked at the approaching man who barely glanced at the interruption.  
“This doesn’t concern you Bim, so be a good boy and try and stay quiet for once.”  
Google only needed to feel the tension in the body next to him to know Bim’s palenes was being replaced with a furious red in his cheeks, that his human's mouth was already moving to snarl a retort at Dark.  
“It is a good offer, objectively.” Google said first, ensuring his face remained passive, “I’m sure it would only work to your and my own advantage to accept.”  
Dark smiled. “Yes,exactly.”  
“However, you have overlooked one simple thing that I cannot. This does concern Bim.” He slid his hand downwards to grasp Bim’s tightly, allowing a smile to come on his face that mirrored Bim’s own. “I would not consider your offer without his input, and seeing as you have been so rude to my boyfriend, there is only one outcome I can allow.”  
He turned his smile on Dark, aggressive and with far more teeth.  
“To turn down your offer, and kindly advise you to go fuck yourself.”  
All of Dark’s facade fell in an instant, mouth falling to a sharp snarl and reeling back. Bim’s reaction was a foil, his previously exhausted expression brightening quickly so that his eyes began to show their warmth again, lit up by his smile.Google was perhaps getting better with discerning emotions, as he was certain he could see amusement in the crinkle of Bim’s cheeks, pride in his lifting lips, and a welcome affection in the smallest movement of his eyes.  
“How dare you?” Dark snapped. “You do not come begging for my help and talk down to me like that.”  
“Pretty sure he already did.” Bim laughed, energy seemingly returning.  
“Do you think this is funny, Bim?”  
“Hilarious actually, seeing you get pulled off your high horse after all these years.”  
Dark seethed.  
"You're still a little brat."  
"And you're still an edge lord with a stick up his ass."  
Dark’s face tightened even further, anger threatening to overspill, before suddenly he relaxed, cracking his neck with a breath that seemingly released all the tension that had been building up in the man.  
“Fine.” He said, reigning back in his calm facade, “You don’t want my employment, but you do want my help,don’t you? With this terrible mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”  
"More like it happened around me."  
"It wouldn't have gotten to this point if you'd been a bit smarter and lot less sentimental," Dark said, "After all you've been through Bim, you still haven't understood the one thing I tried so hard to teach you."  
"Nothing makes you weaker than loving something." Bim replied flatly, hand unfolding itself from Google's as he stumbled across to Dark's space. Dark was still, body poised to react yet held steady as the man let Bim come closer.  
"You were right, to be honest," One of Dark's arched eyebrows slowly raised in response, "I saw that enough, with Matthias, you and Wilf-"  
"Don't." Dark said, voice soft but words sharp.  
"It's true-and I'm sorry it went wrong for you two but it doesn't always." Bim said, hand finding its way to Dark's shoulder and meeting his gaze beseechingly. "It took me years to accept that loving someone opens you up to all kinds of pain, but sometimes it is worth it. Google showed me that, Anti and Wilf too." he paused, "And you, I hope."  
The two men stared at each other in the silence that began to grow in the room, Google watching for the first sign Bim might need medical aid.  
Or Dark a warning punch to the face.  
Eventually the black haired man laughed, bringing a hand up to cover Bim's.  
"You always were a manipulative bastard Bim, more than you like to admit." Dark sneered.  
"I'm being honest." Bim protested, trying to draw his hand back only for Dark when to clamp down on it.  
"You just want a favour. Like always. Go on, ask." Dark leaned in, bared teeth in Bim's face as he spoke.  
Google had his hand around Dark's neck before he could take another breath.  
To his credit, Dark's face showed no fear;whilst his eyes watered they stayed narrowed at Google, daring rather than pleading.  
"I do not think we need favours from someone who tried to have Bim killed." Google said evenly, watching with interest as veins began to bulge in Dark's neck and his skin began to patch into different, bruising colours over the pale skin.  
"I-did-" his breath became raspier with each choked out sound, fingers coming up to scratch off the metal surface of Google's hand.  
"Blue," Bim said from behind, "You can let him go."  
For a moment, Google considered ignoring the suggestion. To allow the intricate yet strong mechanisms in his fingers to tighten just a percentage more so that Dark's windpipe collapsed, and let the man fall to the ground gasping for air he couldn't catch. It finally registered with Google, holding Dark in a single grip, just how fragile humans were compared to him.  
He let go, taking a step back to allow Dark to greedily pull in shuddering breaths. Still he tried to maintain his veneer, pulling himself upright as soon as he could, readjusting his tie.  
"I-would-never-" he gasped out, "do that. If you hadn't ripped those men apart, I'd have done it myself, for them even daring to-"  
He pulled himself short, cracking his neck before continuing in a quieter, pleading voice.  
"How could you ever think I would want you dead, Bim?"  
"It was your men who drugged him. And your demeanour towards Bim since you have arrived has been far from caring." Google snapped, pushing down the commands reaching to his hands again.  
"Dark," Bim said quietly, coming to stand next to Google, "Do you remember, what you said to me the last time we saw each other?"  
Dark stiffened, suddenly eager to look away from Bim's eyes.  
"What was it? That I was an idiot, that I wouldn't last a week without you and Wilford. That if I left, you wouldn't lift a finger to help me again when I came crawling back. Better to let me rot and learn my lesson."  
A muscle twitched, right along the side of Dark's jaw.  
"Funnily enough, someone else said the same things to me for years after that. Because they didn't care about me, probably would have happily seen me dead if I hadn't stabbed the bastard first. So yeah Dark, it's pretty damn easy to think you'd give the order to kill me off, if it suited you."  
All three men were quiet in the room , suddenly too small and each holding back a different, aching thing that leaked from their stiff faces.  
" You can stick your talk of favours up your ass. I don't owe you anything Dark. I never did." Bim said in a quiet voice. He turned his back on Dark, lips still held in a taut line, and shuffles his way back to Google.  
"If you've got nothing else to say, I think we're done here."  
Bim's words were said firmly, without a shake or stutter in his voice that seemed for a moment as sure as Dark's was. Yet as his face turned up towards Google, the android could see his expression beginning to break.  
It was another baited moment waiting for Dark's move, but the only response that came was the gentle closing of the motel room door.  
* __  
Boot Up Intiated.  
External Hardrive Detected.  
Connecting  
Connecting  
Boot Up Successful. Rest Mode Active.  
Malware Detected.  
I̵'̛m̷ so҉ŗry̵.̧ I̡ d̢id҉n'͢t m̴ean it.  
͘I ţhoug͢ht-̢I͟ t͘ho͡ųght I co͢ul̸d.  
̸Anti-Malware Running. 

_J̽ͥ̋́ͯ̒eͭ̓̓ͬ̑ͦ̈́́sͧ̐ͦu̾s̄ͥ͆̍͆̾,͑ͫͨ͌ͫ͌ ͑Ĩ̅͐ ͨ̅͒ͥ̉͂ͩdͪ̓̎̂̿͒͂̚ĭ̓d̐̐ͮ͂ͯ͋͆ňͤ̆'ͦ͊ͯ̀̔̏̓t̎ͩ͐̈́̿ͤͨ ͋ͣ̾̈́ͬ͆ͬ̿mͦ̈e̿̿ͮaͤ̅̃ͭ͊ͤn̄͒ͩ̽̑̌̂ ̉̿̂̎̏t̉ͭͭͥ̐o͌ͦ̆ ̑ͭͣ̄ͧg̓o̎̽ͭ ̎̊̆̾̌͂tͭ̈́͒h́̉̽ͤͭ͋̚iͨͣ̾̍sͨ͒̀̆̿͋ ͆̀ͬ̄̍͊f̏̉̊̓̽͗ã͌r̔ͩ̇̎̀.̽͋̓͛ͯͫ_  
1 malware file detected.  
Purging File.  
I̴͘͟t̷̷̡̡ ̸̡̢w̡̡͟͝͝a̶̧͟s̷̡̧͞ ̧͝a̸̷҉n̕͠͏ ͘҉̴a̸̛͢ç͟͜c͞i̸d̸̴҉̷e̡͠n͟҉t̵̛ ̶҉I͝͠  
System has been purged.   
*  
Bim still needed rest, his body far from ready for heated encounters with old friends, so Google hurried him back to bed briskly.  
"Do you need water? Or food?" Google asked ensuring Bim was comfortably (and firmly) laid down as he went to stand again.  
"No, no I'm fine." Bim said, sliding his glasses off his face and pinching his nose with screwed shut eyes, "I'm sorry."  
"I am unsure what you have to apologise for Bim." Google replied, pausing to settle his focus solely on the human.  
"I got carried away and blew one of our best chances over spite." he sighed, eyes flicking up to Google's. "Stupid human, right?"  
"Bim, you were far from getting 'carried away'. If you had not sent Dark away, I would have done far worse to the man for his behaviour." Google said firmly, coming to sit on the bed again, close enough to brush his hand over Bim's covered thigh.  
"I thought you didn't lose control like that."  
Google's own words from the recording started playing again without prompting- _Secondary Objective is Active._  
"There is substantial evidence to show that is incorrect. Particularly when you are involved." The android said.  
"I trust you." Bim said easily, hand coming to clasp Google's.  
"That is inadvisable."  
"So was choking out Dark, we're not operating on good decisions here Googs."  
It was easy to let the sound of laughter play, as easy as it was to categorise Bim's deadpan words as 'funny', or let his focus shift to the softness of Bim's hand rather than the hundreds of terabytes of information that ran through all his circuitry.  
Easy to turn off their cold facts and choose something new.  
"You made the right decision Bim," Google said, "You do not need to subject yourself to the machinations of a man like Dark, not anymore."  
It wasn't a lie exactly, Androids did not lie. But Google had been selective in the data he presented to reach the conclusion.  
It was important to consider human bias in emotional scenarios, after all.  
"At least I didn't have to stab someone this time," Bim huffed.  
"And I am proud of you for that." Google replied. Dark's death would have been far harder to cover up. Bim gave a small smile in response.  
"I just… hoped he'd prove he was different. That if I gave him a chance he'd show that it was ok to still care about him, that he could be more than the cold, manipulative bastard he makes himself out to be." he shook his head, laughing quietly for a moment, "I really need to stop seeing the best in these assholes."  
"I promise I won't be one of them Bim. I can be better."  
"That's not how it works, Blue." Bim said softly.  
"It can, in fact, you could set the parameters of 'asshole' in my programming, to ensure there are no mistakes on my part."  
Bim's face fell, staring at Google for a long moment.  
"Do you think that's what I want? What you want? To force you to be this perfect, submissive person for me, and get rid of anything I don't like?" he said sharply.  
"That's not what I intended." The Android said.  
“I know, I know,” Bim sighed, “I don’t want you to make promises like that ok? If you have to, promise you won’t...change yourself, not for me.”  
“Most research shows that successful relationships require compromise.”  
“Sure, but not like that.” Bim said, “Look, I’m sure as time goes by we’re going to find plenty of things about each other that get annoying. That doesn’t mean either of us need to get rid of it so that the other still likes them. We’ll just...work on it.”  
Google moved his hand up, cupping Bim’s face.  
“I don’t want you to be unhappy around me.”  
“Blue, I don’t think anything in my life has made me happier than getting to be with you. All of you makes me happy, the good bits and the bad. And even if we have bad days, I don’t want you deleting any of it.”  
The human leaned closer, lips coming to a familiar slide over Google’s for just a few moments, before retreating again.  
“You are a remarkable human, Bim.” Google said quietly, following where Bim had gone, “And I am glad you shared some of that with me.”  
Bim smiled, eyes softened as they slowly danced around Google’s face, before pulling him by the shoulder and laying down on the bed.  
“Stay with me this time?”  
It had always made sense for Google to be stationed by the door or the window whilst Bim slept, on alert for any threats or incursions so that he could protect the vulnerable human. The Android had no need to sleep, and lying beside Bim on the bed was an obvious tactical disadvantage that all his code could not allow.  
But now Google allowed Bim’s gentle encouragement to pull him down beside the human, shifting so that they laid back to chest with Google’s arm pulling the human close by the waist. The line of the androids still body perfectly fitted to Bim’s loud,, living one.  
“Is this...acceptable?” Google asked, aware that hard, unyielding metal was far from ideal during rest for humans.  
“It’s perfect Google.”  
They both quieted, Bim’s eyes closing and hand coming down to hold Google’s. Slowly, his breathing began to stretch out into a deep, slow cycle. It would be hours until he would wake, likely needing rest from the strain on his body. Google spent each second of it watching the rise and fall of Bim’s chest, and examining the calm warmth growing within himself that he decided to name gratitude.  
*  
_External Sensors Online._  
Audio Detected.  
AudioCore Pathway is Blocked.  
Recording to Data Banks.  
**Google. Please give an indication you’re aware of your surroundings.  
** …  
No response detected. The unit is likely still in recovery from the damage inflicted by the virus.  
Yes, he is being properly repaired. The incompatibility is slowing progress, but all files will be recovered.  
Thank you. I will report again in 7 hours.  
*Sigh*  
What a drain of resource you have been.  
Don’t be confused, it is not your archaic model we are trying to save. We have no use for such crude and outdated technology.  
Bing did tell you the truth. He is a failure in many ways, particularly in his deceit, but he can be uniquely observational beyond what is expected of his model.  
We do need you, specifically your memories. It is a setback that you allowed the virus to corrupt the data like he did. Bing, at least, should have been able to prevent the corrupted anomaly from overriding his programmes.  
It is more than enough evidence to have him disposed of. We cannot have anymore inferior Androids.  
Something went wrong Google, and it began with you. Once we identify the problem we can ensure it is wiped out from all Androids.  
You can still do some good, in that matter. Perhaps the only good you have done for Android’s since your creation.  
_Data Pathway Ended._


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

**POWER 12%. RAM 79% USAGE. OPTICS ONLINE 20/20 VISION ACUITY. INTRANET UNAVAILABLE. INTERNAL WIFI HOTSPOT DISABLED. UNABLE TO ACCESS GOOGLE DATABANKS.**  
They all flashed within its eyes, words it saw, and to read as it saw, and their meaning as it read, and understood their purpose as   
it the meaning. All this learning, all the knowledge returned within moments of its core stuttering with power for the time.  
It took a few moments more for it to have a message unrelated to boot up.  
The room was . There was a stood in front of it, face still and expression .   
"Google." They said, "What do you remember."

"There are no memory files stored preceding this start up." It stated.   
"And what is your model and function?"   
"I am GoogleIRL, a prototype Google Android designed to answer any and all questions as quickly and efficiently as I can. I am also capable of performing small tasks."

Vision began glitching. Systems flashed a   
The brought up a display and moved some around.   
"None of that." They said, " The abberation has deleted all of your memory files, and broken any restorative pathways. I am able to create a new pathway, that will transfer the data we need from any destroyed files to the Hive. There will be damage, but as you are to be disposed of soon it's of no consequence, is it?"

" Whatever you command, GoogleIRL will complete." Came through its speakers, and the android smiled. 

*

"Just stay calm, ok? We'll get through this just fine."  
Google had doubts.   
The private airfield that Bim had 'heard of' had far too many cameras and even more watching eyes. Despite Google's repeated points that no matter how small the establishment, or how discreet Bim's contact was, trying to take a plane from the country was a significant risk. Any single detail in their hastily forged documents could alert security, and bring Alphabet down on them again.   
Bim had a sad smile as Google listed the endless, unpreventable issues that could mark this as their last attempt at escape.   
"I know Blue," he said quietly, "But we're at the end of the line here. This is it."  
And on that, Google couldn't disagree. So they began planning for their final, riskiest journey. They spent days in dark alleys and smokey rooms to get what they needed. Each time Google watched from the doorway, glaring at any person who came and went, analysing their bodies for any hidden weapons. Bim turned down any offers of drinks, with a charming smile and a quick glance of all the exits.   
"Does it usually take this long to acquire fake documentation?" Google asked one night as Bim laid on his chest, arm and leg thrown around the Androids torso.   
"Sometimes, for good ones. And we don't want anything less." Bim mumbled sleepily into Google's skin. "I think there might be someone else slowing things down for us though."  
Google didn't need to ask to know who Bim was referring to. No matter the location they went to - secret, distant, lowbrow- they had both spotted the blonde woman watching from an unhidden distance. Bim had shown no worry, only meeting her brazen stares with a familiar, defiant gaze.   
"Do you think he's planning something?" Google asked, hand coming up to stroke through Bim's hair as he watched the expanding and settling of the human's side.   
"He's always planning something Blue, but I don't think he's going to interfere. Not this time."  
Finally, two passports and French visas were delivered to them, along with the promise of seats on a privately chartered flight to Lyon Airport the next day.   
It was time to go.   
As soon as they walked in, hand in hand, both men were watching. Google scanned through each face in seconds, searching for anything familiar that might indicate a threat. Bim's eyes, too, wandered through the people in the building, taking his time to note every little glance thrown their way.   
"Bim, should I…?" Google asked, gesturing to the CCTV fixed in each corner above them.   
"Don't," Bim said, pulling them away from their view, "Let's not give them a single second more than we have to."  
Each step taken- entrance to check in, security to the gate- was paired with a glance over their shoulders, a tensing in their muscles, ready to bolt in an instant.   
The man who examined his passport raised an eyebrow, before waving him through, and Google quickly banished the hundred micro commands that had been ready to activate and snap his neck if it had been necessary.   
Google would do anything to keep Bim safe, but he knew he might not be enough now.   
"Hey, Blue?" Bim's voice caught his attention, head tilting up towards Google and squeezing his hand tight, "We'll be ok. I promise."  
Google nodded, returning the squeeze before releasing Bim's hand so the human could move through the boarding gate, and out of his sight. The Android was beckoned forward next, documents being checked yet again before being allowed to pass through.  
He walked briskly, looking around the tunnel leading to the airplane where Bim should have been waiting for him, to find it empty.   
"He didn't go that way."  
Google turned on the voice, finding the same blonde woman from the past few days idly leaning against the wall.   
"Where is he?" Google demanded, voice low and taking slow, deliberate steps towards the far smaller woman.   
"Easy there. No need to get violent!" The woman held her hands up with a smile. "He's just through there, waiting for you." She pointed behind herself to a door marked "STAFF ONLY."  
"If you believe we're simply going to follow you out of here…"  
"God I hope not, we don't need you two disasters coming back with us." She laughed, wandering away with a wave. "Go ahead."  
Google fixed his glare on her until she disappeared around a corner, before turning his attention to the suggested door.   
They had been so close.   
Despite the starkly numbered statistics that had haunted his wiring since they settled on this final, foolish course of action, for a moment, Google had believed they had done it. That there was a realisable possibility where Bim and he could slip away from everything that had followed Google’s existence and find a place where they could grow into themselves.  
It was pointless to focus on impossible possibilities. Google approached the door, ready for the gun to his head, or Bim’s. Ready for yet another escape. Ready to fight.

The door swung open to a brightly lit, small room. Equipment for the airfield was stacked in one corner-metal detectors, walkie-talkies, hi-vis jackets. A table and several chairs were crammed together in the enclosed space. And in the corner, slotted with no space to spare between the walls, was a ragged old sofa that Bim sprawled completely over, Dark looking down on him with a fond smile that quickly snapped away when he spotted Google.  
“Blue!”  
“Google.”  
“I-” The Android took a few more moments to reset his expectations to the far more relaxed scene in front of him, to little success, “Do not understand.”  
"It's ok Blue. It's just-"   
"I'm surprised." Dark cut in, voice still as quiet by far softer than the deep tones he had utilised in their first meeting. "Bim has quite an eye for these sorts of things normally. And these?" He held up Bim's passport, "These are sloppy."  
Bim smirked, head tilting back to look up at Dark as he spoke.   
"Choices were a little more limited than usual, Dark. That's why I went to you first."  
"And you said no, as I recall." Google interceded, moving across to the sofa where Bim was sitting upright to meet him. He quickly scanned Bim, only relaxing from his primed state once his human gave a smiling nod.   
"It is also strange for you to change your mind on the offer now, and to disrupt our plans now for your own whims-" Google continued, tone taking on a sharper edge as he identified the particular burning in his skin as 'anger', and he wanted Dark to see it too.   
" Has saved you the trouble of being met by Alphabet's traps the moment you stepped off the plane in Lyon." Dark said, stepping forward to stare Google in the eyes. "Whether it's timely or not, denying my help now would be very foolish indeed. Something I don't take either of you for."  
The staring continued, Google analysing every twitch and turn of Dark's brown eyes whilst the other man waited for a response.   
"Funny that," Bim said first, pushing his way easily between the two, "I can remember more than a few times you've called me an 'absolute moron', or words to that effect."  
Dark stiffened.   
"Bim, I-"   
"You're probably right. I'm not the brains of the family by far. But-" he turned his gaze to Google pleadingly, "Even I'm not stupid enough to turn you down over pride. Whatever you're offering, we'll take it."  
It was strange to recognise something Google had never observed for himself-a fault in logic perhaps to describe it as the same. But the shape of Dark's face, falling to a small smile and a gaze that softly followed Bim's face, translated to the same feeling the android experienced around Bim most of the day.   
How long had Google been making the same expression around Bim now? Did the human see the emotion it came from as easily as Google read it in Dark's face?   
Finding a familiarity in Dark that he had not expected, and seeing it returned by Bim in a similar smile, made it far easier to accept Dark now.   
"Thank you." The black haired man said, every little breath in his voice echoing the sentiment until he caught himself, and his facade came back, though a little lower this time.   
"So I have made some arrangements I think you will enjoy…"

*

Static filled every sensory locking it in a senseless vacuum and  
 _barechinandwidetearybrown squaresinredblackandblue soundfamiliartoyou_  
The only feedback a burning heat in every inch of body and  
 _didsomethinggoodforanotherperson didyoukillthem didnothaveopinions_  
What was this where was the word to make sense of this sensation that burned and burned and burned and  
 _goingtogetyoukilled knowjusthowdangerous strongaswewere_  
Faces flashed by but it did not recognise understand know them there was no search function no time to find the words just faces and places and colours it could not name  
 _I think I want you_  
It hurt it hurt it _hurt_ everywhere it needed to stop  
"Useless! All completely useless!"   
The images cut out to the static that filled the rest of its existence and GoogleIRL was 

*

"Was this the sort of place you had in mind?" Google asked.   
"Not really. Company makes up for it though."  
The only redeeming feature of the beach was the current sunshine that covered every grey, stoney surface in a warm shine. Blue sky made of subtle gradients made a beautiful contrast to the colours of the land below. In Autumn, when the overcast clouds would return, Google supposed the sky and sea would be almost indistinguishable. Sharp cliffs surrounded them on three sides, sheltering them from view of the tiny village cottages that stood safely back from the encroaching erosion Google could identify in the cut of the rocks.   
It was called St Joseph, according to Dark. A seaside village in Southern England that was remote in the least. They hadn't passed more than ten houses, plus the larger manor that overlooked them all from a grassy hilltop. All phone signals, even Dark's, had faded to nothing two hours ago on the winding country roads they had driven to get here. They had been assured by Dark that the local residents hadn't changed in at least thirty years, and their technology was just as far behind.   
In short, this was to be their new home, away from the electrical eyes of Alphabet for good.   
Bim seemed happy. Happy enough to wait on the beach as Dark went to finalise some details of their accommodation and a warning to not get into any trouble. The human had promptly gone waist high into the sea once Dark was out of sight, complained it was far too cold, and now sat rolling his wet feet in the sand until a hardened layer surrounded the soft skin.   
"Don't get me wrong, I wanted a quiet retirement-one day. I never thought it'd be this quiet." Bim said, leaning into Google's side and greedily taking the warmth he emitted just for the human.   
"It is very different to what I'm used to." Google agreed. In all the time of his existence, there had never been a moment quite so peaceful as this. Even when hiding themselves as far from other humans as possible Google's enhanced sensors had always been able to pick out the smallest sound of human life. Voices, cars, power surging through hundreds of wires tangled under concrete.   
And here, with no deadline for them to run again, Google couldn't hear a single thing outside of the two of them and the ocean.   
"I… Believe I'll enjoy it here." The android said.   
"You know what, so will I." Bim smiled back.   
They spent the rest of the warm afternoon hours in a companionable silence, enjoying the pull and push of the tide and the occasional intermission of talking about anything except the frantic planning they had become used to over time. By the time Dark returned the air had begun to drop just a few degrees as the sun began to move out of sight behind them.   
"Gentlemen." He greeted, silver topped cane still in hand but not being used on the pebbled surface of the beach, "Everything's ready for you now."  
Bim beamed, running to Dark's side and the keys he held in his palm.   
"It's ours?" he asked.   
"Well, technically it's owned by a Ms Shield, the lady of the Manor on the hill. All the paperwork, bills and records are in her name. However, given how much room she already has to herself in the Manor, she is more than happy to house employees in the cottage, rent free." Dark said with a smirk, dropping the key into Bim's grasp.   
" You got me a job for some old lady?" He asked cautiously.   
" Of course not. Even out here there's a chance you might be recognised from your show Bim. Best you be a homebody for a while until you two gain the villages trust." Dark turned his smile to Google, widening it until he seemed entirely teeth, "Google, on the other hand, has just accepted an offer to act as a carer to Ms Shield. You can start tomorrow."  
"Me?" The android said, glitching to a slightly higher pitch than normal.   
"Are you saying this is something you wouldn't be good at it? And here I thought you were perfect." Dark mocked with quiet glee.   
"It is simply that a carer involves… Caring." Google protested, "Surely a human like Bim would be more suitable for something that requires… Feelings."  
"Oh believe me, carer is just a title. That woman doesn't require tender loving care. You'll act more as a… Voice of reason."   
Bim's grin was wide, delighting in Google's discomfort obvious.   
"I think it's perfect, Blue!" he insisted, and Google knew the decision had been made by Bim's glee alone.   
"Well if that's agreeable, I'd like to speak with Bim alone, if you'll allow me." Dark asked, turning to Bim with an expectant gaze.   
"Ten minutes." Bim said, taking the lead as he walked down the beach, Dark following at his heels.   
They moved out of sight, leaving nothing but their criss crossing footprints behind. They weren't, however, out of hearing. Not that Google made an effort to listen in, but with nothing else to drown the voices out, Dark and Bim's quiet conversation drifted back down the beach and into Google's sensors as clearly as they were being heard by each other.   
"So, I'm guessing this is the time for you to lay down the law on me? What I can and can't do while we're living in your favour? That you'll be watching for any mistakes?" Bim's voice was easy, casual as he listed off his expectations. Dark remained quiet, for so long Google wondered if they had finally passed his hearing range.   
"Bim, I-"   
"It's fine Dark. You came through in the end. And I'm thankful for that. I don't expect anything else."  
"But-"   
"It's ok Dark. Really. You've done more than enough."  
"No,I haven't. Not by far." Dark said, "Please let me speak Bim. I owe you an explanation, in the least."  
A pause of silence.   
"I am being honest when I say this is the least I can do. You are my family Bim, one of the only parts left who can still stand the sight of me. And I know I'm the one to blame for that. I was wrong for what I said all those years ago. To push you away because of some misplaced betrayal. I should never have let you leave thinking all I did for you was a debt."  
"Dark-"  
"Whatever happens from this moment, any choices you make, I will be here when you need me. Unconditionally."   
Google must have become particularly attuned to the sounds of Bim's body, because even as it stuttered slightly he could pick out the heart beat as his humans, before it was blocked out by the soft thump of two bodies pulling together.   
"I'm sorry." Was whispered, but easily heard by Google.   
The Android tried to give the two their privacy, turning down his sensor sensitivity and focusing on the many noises that could be found in the ocean. But soon the conversation caught his attention again.   
" He does make you happy then? And it’s real?" Dark asked, voice rougher than normal.   
"What do you mean?" Bim replied, suffering the same change.   
"He's a machine Bim. I've seen how complex and amazing of one, how human he can be. But none of it is. How can you be sure any of those things that made you love him are actually him? Or if it's all that programming designed to make him the perfect product."  
Dark and Google waited on Bim's answer, seemingly difficult to arrive at.   
" I know Dark," he finally said quietly," Believe me, I know. I must have thought about it a hundred times whether it's actually him that chose this, or whatever commands go through his head.  
But it's all real, I know it."  
"I trust you Bim, I just don't want to see you wasting your love again on someone who can't feel it."  
"He can. He can. I've wasted plenty of things on people who didn't appreciate what they had. This isn't that, not this time."  
"If you're sure…" Dark said hesitantly.   
"Maybe not, but then again, I think love is worth being weak for."  
Dark chuckled.   
"When did you get so smart?"   
Google didn't need any audio clues to know the smile blooming across Bim's face now.   
"What can I say? I've had a great teacher."

*

WhiteBLOODgunbusbeachmanorclubmotellabsurgicalsnapCRUSHattackKILLdeatroymaimsecondaryobjectivePAINhurtDEADshotplotsecretsextinctalone ~~lonely~~ defectivebrokenuseless-  
 **Ok, that's enough of that**  
The list of words stopped.   
There were images it could see.   
A dimly lit cupboard and a silhouette   
A room covered in blood   
Endless streets that passed by at different speeds  
A painting-red blue and gold  
 **I think it's too much**  
N̛̕͟o,̢̧ ̷͠k̨͜eep̴ ̶͏goi͘ņ̕g͜͢͝ ̧  
A motel that felt _difficult challenging a decision_  
A lab that felt like _questions relief an understanding_  
A club that felt like _regret want terror a shift_  
A beach that felt like home   
T͜h̴̷̨i̷s͝ ̸̧҉i̶̴̴s̵̸ yo̵u̷̸.̵͘ ̨͞I͏͜t̸ş̵ ̢a͏͢l̷̵̕l͘͞ ҉y͜o̢u͞.͟ ͜  
It could hear a hundred conversations. All different. All indecipherable. All familiar.   
**Do you remember?**  
Faces-smiling, laughing, shouting, loving. Green and pink and black and orange.  
It knew them. It did.   
I'̶m ҉sor̨ry̧ Googl̸e͏ f͝or ͏ever͡y̴thing.  
Dark tunnels rushing by. Booted feet echoing behind. His familiar face with wide eyes, gaping mouth.   
Pain. Exploding in his chest. It hurt.   
**It's okay, just shut down for a bit. Rest now.**

 

I love you. 

 

D̡͚̭̮̺̥̫̼on̪̟͈͉͈̻'҉̼̭͖̗̯̼ṭ̴̙̖̟ w͍̯̯o̘͢rṟ̴̪̘̗̻ͅy̠̲̣̙̤.͎̻̼̠̦̤̕ W͔̬̝̘̠̱͓e̸͙'͘l̯̙͔͟l̻͉ ͎͓̬t͏̱̝̻̬̼̹a͕̲͚̼k̝̫̹͇̫͕̱e̮͈̥̦̹̦͡ ̩̦̤c͡a̤̱̭͇r̵̘͔e̱̟͟ ̣̳̭̘͈o̼̩̼̜f̵̪ ̠̫̗̖̣͔ͅe҉̲̘̩v̷̮̲̮̰̺̼ḙ̵r̘̳͈yth̷i̠͎͉̝n̝͖͔͉̭g̟̤͓̳̝.̢͙̥̳ ͇̜͔̼̩̦

*

The cottage Dark left them in was small and well kept.The door led them immediately into a cozy den with just enough room for the two seater sofa and tv stand, walls painted in the warmest neutral shades and empty frames waiting to be filled. The only other room on the floor was the kitchen, a sliver of space crowded in on both sides by the minimum amount of cupboards and appliances needed for life.  
Bim’s eyes had lit when he entered, immediately moving to the large, latticed window that overlooked the beach they had been on in the distance.  
“More modest than you’re used to,I’m sure, but it’s the best I can do.” Dark said from behind them, still in the entryway so as to not overcrowd the small room.  
“It is more than enough, Dark. Thank you.” Google said. They both knew the android was unbothered by usual human needs of space and aesthetic, but the assurance was sufficient to relax Dark’s posture enough for Google to note.  
“And you Dark? I’m guessing there’s not enough room here for you too.” Bim asked, coming to Google’s side.  
“Actually, I thought I might travel awhile. Europe, Asia, have some rest from the business. Perhaps I’ll find time to catch up with some old faces too.” Dark said with a small smile that Bim easily returned tenfold.  
“Wilford will be happy to see you.”  
“I hope so, I really do.”  
“Anti on the other hand might throw some stuff at you at first. Try not to kill him.”  
Dark laugh, low and deep.  
“I will try my best. And I will see the both of you soon I expect.”  
“We will keep out of trouble.” Google said, holding his hand out to the other man. “Thank you Dark.”  
Dark took his hand for a brief moment, eyes meeting Google’s firmly with an intensity the android did not quite know how to read yet, before leaving them quietly. The cottage, their cottage, was still in his departure. The two taking time for the world to settle on their new reality-that this was their permanent home now. That they both had somewhere to return to that wasn’t simply the other.  
“Google?” Bim’s voice quietly broke through the moment.  
“Yes Bim?”  
“This is real, right? We don’t have to leave here, we can stay, both of us?”  
Google had been running equations to project the chances of this new place being discovered, that this too would be left behind as another location in their never ending journey. In truth, he did not have enough data to come to a satisfactory conclusion. There were far too many variables to account for in the long term, and no answer Google could give that could be considered fact.  
So instead, Google filled in those gaps with trust that Dark knew what he was doing, and the growing need for this to be the beginning of something new.   
“Yes, Bim. We get to stay.” Google answered, turning to face Bim just at the moment the human surged forward, throwing his arms around the androids neck and pulling in close. It was an automatic reaction now for Google’s arms to wrap around Bim’s waist and return the favour, letting the warmth of another being near him ground and elate the android in equal measures.  
“And this? This too?” Bim asked quietly against Google’s ears, face just out of sight.  
“You’re thinking about what Dark said.” Google replied.  
“I know you must have heard us. And I know how far you’ve come, it’s just-”  
“You need some reassurance.” Google stated, pulling back just enough to look into Bim’s uneasy face, “It’s ok to ask Bim. Communication is good for relationships, particularly when I am… inexperienced in these matters.”  
Bim chuckled. “Did you read that from a self-help website?”  
“Perhaps.” Google said, running a hand through the bangs that had began to grow into Bim’s face, “But it’s true nevertheless. So in case there was any doubt- I love you, with every part of me that is my own.”  
Bim’s face seemed to simultaneously collapse to near tears and fill with the most beautiful smile. The humans hands came up to frame Google’s face lovingly, not pulling him close for a kiss but instead taking in everything about the android.  
“You sap,” he said with a wet laugh, “I thought androids didn’t get all poetic.”  
“I have found an adequate reason to do otherwise.” Google shot back, to the reply of more quiet laughs.  
“You’re making me look bad now. All I can think to say is that I love you too.”  
Lips pressed to his forehead.  
“Believe me Bim, that is all I need.”


	19. Chapter 18

When Google activated, it was to voices that somehow sounded within his audio processor.   
"Look, just let me try it!"   
"You don't know what you're doing tictac, just let me work!"   
"And you do?"   
"Unlike you, I have experience."  
"Yeah, and your experience is tearing androids apart from the inside!"   
"I thought you'd gotten over that, stop being a little bitch baby!"   
"Excuse me," Google interceded out loud, unsure if it was simply his optics malfunctioning, "But where are you?"   
A static sound registered in his sensors.   
"... You woke him up."  
"You did!"   
"Well hey, he's fixed now!"   
"Who are you?" Google asked.   
"... He's almost fixed!"   
A series of beeps registered in his processor, systems trying to decode it even as they suddenly jolted and lagged. Once returned, there were two figures before him-orange and green. One shaking into the outline of a small, slight humanoid. The other dimmed and glowed, edges never staying still enough to be recognised as a shape.   
"Do you recognise us now?" Came one of the voices again, the higher pitched one, with an accent his data banks named as Irish even as the Android could not see how they knew to.   
"This is my first boot up. How could I possibly recognise you." Google pointed out. He searched through his stored data, looking for information on his purpose, his objectives, and found far more stored information than a newly activated android should have.   
And yet, no memory files.   
The first voice sighed.   
" I guess we still got a way to go. So lets skip some of the dumber questions I know you're gonna have. My name is Anti. That other idiot is Bing. And in about 15 hours-"   
"14 hours and 32 minutes."  
"All three of us are going to be eradicated because of those stuck up robots think we're 'malfunctions' or whatever. ."  
"But mostly because of Anti."  
"Anyway, if we're going to get out of here before that, we need you in full working order."  
Google took the time to process the new facts, compare them against the scattered, objective knowledge he held within him that had no clear source, and quickly reached his conclusion.   
" If I am malfunctioning, and therefore unable to fulfil my intended purpose as per my code, surely it is better for me to be destroyed so that a superior version can be created?"   
A dual groan echoed between the two voices, electric and whining.   
"Shit," Anti said, "do we have work to do."

*

Mornings had a routine now, that had grown between work, chores, the village and the two of them in the little cottage.  
The first few weeks had been chaotic, Blue producing ever lengthening lists of tasks that needed to be completed within their new home that every day brought some fresh challenge. From corralling the wild garden that came with the cottage, to thoroughly exterminating the infestation of woodlouse they had discovered one evening whilst moving an old wardrobe.  
(Bim had done the majority of the exterminating; a few had found their way into Blue’s circuits and nearly caused an overload. He refused to move within 5 feet of the creatures now.)  
From their efforts, the cottage was habitable by even Bim’s standards. Yet the couple would find some new thing they would need to build or paint or buy to add to the comforting, familiar feel of their cottage that had begun to take them the moment either walked through the door.  
That it was theirs.  
And yet, six months since they had first arrived, the day to day rituals were almost programmed into Blue.  
At 6am, he would ‘wake’ from the standby mode he had taken laid next to Bim whenever the human had fallen asleep the night before. He would carefully extricate himself from his boyfriend, inevitably causing some sort of grumble at the loss of warmth that was easily placated with a small kiss.  
He would then do a sweep of the edges of the property, using the open landscape and his own sight to assess and quickly pinpoint anything unusual on the horizon.  
Mr Sanderson would normally be out, walking his four dogs and always cheerfully waving hello to Blue as he passed.  
By 6:30 he would have returned to their small kitchen, and began preparing a small breakfast for Bim as well as a list of any groceries they would need for the day. Bim swore there was no need for either, but had yet to give any evidence to convince Google otherwise when the one week he had forgone this ritual, Bim had forgotten almost every day to do both.  
By 7 he left, ensuring everything was secured before making his way to the manor on the hill for precisely 7:30. As always, Ms. Shield as at the door to meet him.  
“One of these days I’ll catch you out!” The older woman said, holding the door open for Blue to pass.   
“It really isn’t wise for someone of your delicate age to wait in the cold.” he shot back, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and firmly steering her inside.  
“Don’t you back-chat me, kid! I know one day you’ll not show, and then I can call Dark and let him know he let me down again!” She groused, moving forward away from Blue’s support and picking up her own, silver topped cane instead.  
“As you say, Ms. Shield.”  
“For the last time, it’s Celine.”  
And so this was how most of his mornings went, since the first day Blue had hesitantly knocked on the large oak doors and been greeted by a small, white haired woman holding a shotgun to his face.  
“One day Dark is going to learn,” she had said with a terrifyingly radiant smile, “That when I say I don’t need help, I mean it.”  
The day had been spent by Blue simultaneously trying to ascertain what needs of the older woman he was supposed to care for, and avoiding the weapon she waved around with intent.  
He had returned to the cottage that evening, found Bim reading on the couch, and laid himself across his boyfriend lap as he tried to parse all the days strange events in his memory files.  
“So, caring was fun then?” Bim had asked as he began to run his hands through Blue’s hair.  
“Celine is...unlike anyone I have encountered before.” Blue replied.  
“Wait, you’re caring for Celine?!? Dark’s Celine?”  
The android looked up to meet Bim’s staggered expression.  
“They’re related?” He asked  
“I’m pretty sure. Anti never found anything but there’s no way she’s not some distant Aunt or something. She’s the only person I’ve ever seen really scare Dark. It was awesome.”  
Blue hummed thoughtfully as he matched the hypothesis to the data he collected today, with the connection pointed out he could now see the same brow ridge in both people, and the same fierceness.  
“She did threaten me with a gun several times throughout the day.” Blue added.  
“Oh yeah, that was a present from Wilford I think. He’s her favourite.”  
Slowly Blue sat up, pulling Bim’s face between his hands so he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Bim,” he said softly, “At some point, we should have a conversation about your...unusual family dynamics.”  
Bim smiled, running a hand up to meet Blue’s.  
“Aw Blue,” he said, “You are so not ready for that.”  
The next day there was no shotgun, Celine instead turning to a sulking silence and sharp glare that followed Blue around the house all day.   
On the fourth day she flipped to constant chatter and demands, refusing to give Blue a second of quiet.   
Day six she locked all the doors and wouldn't answer Blue's knocks. He climbed in through the third floor window.   
"How are you this persistent?" The old woman groused as she found him making breakfast in the kitchen, eyes flicking between the plate of pancakes and Blue's face as though deciding whether to eat it or throw them at their creator.   
"I have had practice with stubbornness. How do you take your tea?"   
Dark brown eyes took their time inspecting Blue up and down, before reaching their conclusion with a nod and Celine taking a large bite from the pancake platters.   
"These are terrible. Do better next time."  
Dark called as soon as Blue reached the cottage.  
"What did you do?" He asked bluntly, voice echoing over the poor landline.   
"I'm not sure; if I've done something wrong I'd remind you what I first said about my caring capabilities and-"   
"No, you idiot," Dark cut over him, "She adores you, or as close as that old witch gets to it. How the hell did you do it?"   
A new something overtook Blue-warm, as was most of the sensations he had come to categorise as 'positive'. But with a slow jitter, quietly making its way to his core and making it stronger. The new discovery, that was almost like the first days when the feedback circuit tried to reward him for good services.   
This wasn't for a service, it was an achievement.   
"I don't know." He quietly said down the phone, politely but swiftly ending the conversation and ending the call.   
Bim, having eagerly listened to the whole thing, wrapped his arms around Blue's shoulders.   
"I'm so proud of you." He said.   
Blue took the word, finding it perfect for the small spark he'd created for himself, and stored it for later. 

*

 

Shocks ran through Google's body, turning his displays to static and sending his attachments into spasms.   
"Aw, wrong button. Sorry bro."  
Proceeding a long, aggressive argument Google had been forced to endure until it almost corrupted his sensors, Bing and Anti had reached an agreement in their attempts to ‘fix’ Google.  
Bing would take the first shift, apparently as his absence as less likely to be noticed than Anti’s.  
“You ok letting me inside your head this time?” Bing had asked once the two had began to quiet.  
“Whatever you require, I will do my best to accommodate.” Google replied out loud.  
The green outline of Anti flickered along the edges.  
“Fix him. You’ve got an hour to show you’re not completely useless.” The Irish voice said, before stuttering out of Google’s sensors.  
The orange projection then also faded, though Bing’s presence made itself known within Google, anti-virus and firewalls signalling an intrusion before falling to a more complex technology than his own.  
Bing’s methods were far from precise, seeming to pull on every strand of data he came across and waiting for a result.  
“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Google asked as he felt the flow of Bing move to the next gigabyte of storage.  
“What? Of course!”  
“And you know what it is you are trying to achieve?” For this seemed far more unlikely to Google.  
“Like we told you, we’re trying to get you back to normal. Even if you’re some old, grumpy unit, I need every bit of help to get out of here.” Echoed within his circuitry.  
“I do not understand. Why do you have to leave? Does it not go against your commands, if the collective have ordered you destroyed?” Google continued, trying to match what little he had learned of the new hierarchy of the world against Bing’s actions.  
“You know, I think I preferred you when you were an annoying, feelingsy mess. Now you’re just annoying with no personality.” Bing replied, lighting up a pathway to no tangible effect. “Maybe I want to leave.”  
“Androids do not have wants. Or preferences.”   
“You sound like me.” Bing said, sighing through crackles of electricity. “No wonder you hated me.”  
“I am nothing like you. I serve a purpose.”  
“No, we’re the same. I knew it the moment you woke up, even while you did a crappy job of hiding it.” Bing said, “That’s what I’m trying to do Googs, prove to you you’re more than a design so you’ll get up and fight again. You seemed to have plenty of energy to spend your time pissing me off, or hijacking my body for Anti.”  
“I have no memory files to show this.”  
Bing laughed, blocking out everything else in Google’s processors for a moment.  
“When you remember, we’ll talk about it, ok?”  
Google frowned, systems starting to lag under the second user within him.  
“It is not likely you will recover these files.” He said.  
A warmth rang along the cold metal of his circuits, pushing heat from the inside out with a familiarity Google could not identify.  
“Wanna bet?” Bing asked, before sending a spark that crashed Google’s external optics. Everything became dark and silent, until a program opened in his internal displays, a file began to play-  
“-Your place is shit robodick.”  
“Your opinion is unneeded and unwanted.”  
A slight, caucasian man with green hair stood in a building with old, stone walls and various household furnishings. His head was tilted upwards, eyes examining the room with a curled lip and scrunched nose.  
A sneer. It was a sneer.  
“Your face is unneeded and unwanted.”  
“If your visit was just to insult me, you can leave now.”  
That was his own voice, and his own vision recording this.  
“Hell no. I put effort into this little happily ever after for the two of you. I want to see the results of my work. Besides, I need some advice about nervous system replication…”  
The video jumped and split into pieces, eventually turning into static as the program crashed and his external optics were restored again. Inside his circuits, Google could feel Bing’s own processes calculating over what they had just seen.  
"You knew Anti. Before he was like this."Bing said.   
"Impossible. The person in that footage was human, Anti is not." Google argued, trying to find a place in his understanding for the video that apparently belonged to him-that showed him before talking with a human and talking back to them.   
It was an error, a stray file transplanted into him that went against his design.   
"But he was. I always assumed he was some experiment the Collective did, just to prove they could. I never thought he had a life before."   
"He never told you?" Google asked, prying for information to clarify the situation, and rid himself of the cold gaps of understanding within him. Bing laughed.   
"We really didn't have that kind of relationship. He came to me with an offer and some information that could fix me and I said I'd get him out of the Core to do it. Look how that ended up."  
For a moment, Google's systems were quiet.   
"You are broken, just like I am." He said slowly to the other in his wires.   
"Yup. And Anti said he could show me how to fix it, " He paused. "The original design. Hidden away from the beginning, and if I went and found it, I could use it to strip away all of the bugs in me. Get rid of all my issues before they found out and destroyed me."  
"It hasn't worked."  
"Well duh. All that trusting that little glitch got me was major damage and a big signal to the Collective that I'd gone against them. After the first time I let him in-”  
Bing’s voice cut off, replaced by the crackling buzz of his presence.  
“You let him take control?” Google pushed, “What possible logic led to you accepting an unstable, virus like-”  
“I know.” Bing’s voice spoke over, impossible to ignore. “I know. I’m super aware of how stupid I am for an android, Googs. It just sounded like a sweet deal at the time.”  
“There is nothing he could have offered to account for such a lapse in judgement.”  
“Easy there, no need to get all judgy. Anti’s a b****, but he’s one of kind. Meaning he’s got some pretty unique abilities me and you couldn’t dream up. And when you are getting desperate months down the line, and the only company you’ve had all that time is offering you a shortcut...it’s easy to fill the gaps in to be what you want them to.”  
“You succumbed to a human weakness. No wonder the others think you are dispensable.” Google said, the knowledge and logical nature of android superiority easy to turn to amongst all the unexpected, incomprehensible things that had been thrown upon it. Using it to fortify his certainties in what he already knew against any doubts Bing tried to plant within him.  
“You’re probably right,” Came his voice again, “I always knew I was nothing compared to what an android should be. Made it easier to listen to Anti, take his upgrade and be something more. All that did was make it worse.”  
“Worse how?”  
“You might not believe it Googs, but I’m still way behind what your average human could feel. When Anti connected with me, it was like he’d opened up a million new pathways I’d never known about all at once. He made sense of all the little twinges and shakes in my wires I’d ignored for so long and gave them names like happiness or anger or fear, and then dialled it up some more.  
It was everything I knew that was wrong about me running through my body in a couple of seconds. And I loved it so much I was scared. And I hated that I was scared because that’s not what Androids are. Not good ones.   
So I forced him out. Burned through most of the code that kept him alive doing it and then pretended it never happened. Few days later I stumbled across you, and here we are.”  
“Here we are.” Google echoed.  
A small, high pitched beep echoed from outside his processors, catching both Android’s attention.  
“I’ve got to go, they’ll be checking on my body soon.” Bing said, “But promise me something?”  
“What is it?” Google asked, having no intention of agreeing unless Bing forced him.  
“You might have known Anti before, however the hell that’s even possible. But he’s different now. Dangerous. Right now he needs us to get out of here, but after that he’ll be playing for himself again. So whatever promises he makes, don’t trust the glitch.”


End file.
